You are my Home
by AdaraLove
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is unsettled about leaving the familiar grounds of Namimori for the unfamiliar grounds of Italy. When he finds his new surroundings too much to bear with, he seeks out the only familiar option he has for a sense of tranquility, and that is Dino Cavallone.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello readers! This is AdaraLove and thank you for taking the time to look at this fic! First off, this story is actually a sequel to 'Hibari Appreciation Day', which can be found in my story list under my profile name. It's not completely necessary to read that story in order to understand this one, but it is recommended because we do mention the story quite a few times within this one in passing, so you won't understand some situations and you'll be able to gauge the growth in Hibari and Dino's relationship better. Secondly this story is actually a roleplay between me and my writing partner Ethelwyn, so it's written in a particular style. If that's not to your taste then I'm sorry, but please try to give it a chance anyway =) This story is also rated M for a reason, so if you're not old enough to read it or can't handle sexual content, then I advise not to read. Not only that, but as a reminder, this is a romantic story about two men, so if you're uncomfortable with relationships of that nature, then please don't read as well._

_Hi there! It's me, Éthelwyn, talking. So, this is our new roleplay. It is set in the same universe as our other joined Reborn! works and just like she already said, it's a continuation of our earlier story 'Hibari Appreciation Day'. We made a huge time jump of about ten years, though, putting the events of this story around the time of Tsuna's initiation as the tenth head of the Vongola family. So, we're talking shorter haired, more mature Dino and fully grown, sexy disheveled haired Hibari ;D_

_Although this was planned mostly as a relationship development story, we ended up with a lot more sexy scenes than what we had planned. I blame the two utterly sexy guys for that! Not our fault ;D_

_So, for those of you, who love D18 and also believe they would have a complicated but sexy relationship, we hope you'll have fun with this!_

* * *

An irritated and restless huff left Hibari Kyouya's lips as he peered over the balcony to the garden below him. He was currently sitting at a lone table on the balcony connected to his room in the Vongola Mansion, overlooking the vast, endemic flora of Italy that was present in the garden before him; grape vines, jasmine, and bluebells dancing in the light breeze. The now twenty-six-year-old skylark had only just moved to Italy a few days ago, since Sawada Tsunayoshi was being initiated as the Tenth and taking over, and he was already going insane from a mixture of boredom and culture shock. Really, he shouldn't have been so surprised by the completely different atmosphere he found himself in, since the mate he had procured was of Italian heritage. Also he had done thorough research of the area as well, but being there was a completely different experience than just reading up on it, and Hibari hated to admit that he was homesick.

The dark-haired Japanese rubbed a restless hand through his slightly messy, black locks. He had recently taken up a new hair-style; his hair now in short, messy layers instead of being smooth and framing his face, and he wondered if he had made a right decision in changing it. Originally, he had done it because he was moving away from Japan, and it only seemed right to cut his hair as a way of cutting ties with the place, but…now he missed that connection. He wished that he could go back. At least in Namimori, he had his own private room away from the other idiotic guardians, his own territory, and the people of the small city knew who he was and gave him a wide berth. Here, he shared a home with the other guardians nearby, he lived in a larger city than Namimori, which meant the streets were more congested, and now he had to deal with hordes of Italians.

He seriously wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Hibari scowled then as he remembered the exact reason why he was there. It wasn't because Reborn had basically forced him here because he was the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Tenth Generation, it was more like he had been intrigued at the prospects of new territory to call his own and tougher opponents to fight. Sadly, though, it seemed like he couldn't even have that freedom anymore, either. He couldn't just waltz the streets and pick fights as he pleased. For one, every time he tried to explore the large city he was in, he automatically got claustrophobic. It wasn't because of the narrow streets by any means, because he was used to similar roadways in Japan. No, it was mainly because of the people. Italians were a very personal bunch, way more than Japanese people were. Sure, Japanese people were used to being crowded together, but they weren't so…direct about it. Italians, on the other hand, got up in your face regardless of what emotion they were feeling, and they were constantly touchy feely. Hibari couldn't count the times he had been grabbed at while he roamed the nearby area—peddlers, senior citizens, young women and men, children—really, Italians of all age groups were on him, asking what a Japanese man was doing on the streets in a fine-dressed suit, and if he wanted to buy their merchandise, meet their daughter, tell them about his homeland, or go touch each other in a random back alley. Needless to say, Hibari made sure the Italians understood that he didn't like to be crowded (minus the small children, of course), and that had gotten him in trouble with Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn. Apparently, he wasn't supposed to threaten the common folk, since the Vongola were supposed to establish 'good relations' with the people of the town for future support. Not like he cared.

Since he was frustrated on being told what to do (which he wasn't used to at all, and didn't want to get used to), he went out looking for people he could actually beat up in order to vent his frustrations. That ended with him beating up several small gangs within the area, who apparently had connections to other mafia families (yet again, not like he would know or care), and that got him in trouble yet _again_ to the point that he was actually under 'house arrest' until Sawada, Reborn, and the Storm Guardian could fix things up with the now very pissed off mafia groups.

Now, normally, a term like 'house arrest' would have Hibari scoffing. No one could tie him down, because he drifted wherever he wanted to, so he had already tried to exit the mansion. To his surprise, Sawada Tsunayoshi had stopped him. Somehow he had gotten stronger—way stronger than the Cloud Guardian had expected.

Hibari growled irritably to himself, and clenched his hands into fists in frustration, remembering his actual defeat at the hands of the new Vongola boss. In truth, Sawada had only beaten him by a small margin, but a loss was still a loss, so Hibari had no choice but to return back to his room to lick his wounds. He hadn't left in three days.

His loss was yet another change that he didn't like. How was it that Sawada Tsunayoshi had gotten stronger than him? Or…had he just gotten weaker?

The young Cloud Guardian stiffened at the thought. It made no sense that he had gotten weaker, since he was constantly fighting, constantly training, and yet…how had Sawada surpassed him? Sure, he had seen potential in the other, but he hadn't expected him to get so strong in such a short time frame.

…But then again…now that he thought about it…there was a possible reason to him becoming weaker …

Dino Cavallone.

At the thought of the Bucking Horse, Hibari didn't know whether to smile or scowl. Dino had managed to teach him many things over the years with regards to fighting and the relationship they were now in, but the skylark knew that his relations with the blond don could make him weak. Caring about another being left you open to attack…but at the same time…he knew it could make him stronger as well. It was a strange, hypocritical, conundrum that Hibari wasn't sure that he loved, hated, or loved to hate.

Love…what a strange word he had come to…sort of understand.

The dark-haired man let out another sigh, but this time, it was more relaxed as he focused his thoughts onto the man he considered his mate (annoyingly so). He hadn't been able to see Dino yet since his move, because the blond don was busy with some business affairs. Hibari had no idea if the other was fighting another faction, or if he was just merely behind on paperwork, but he hadn't received any calls or texts from the usually persistent man he had come to claim as his own. It was a little worrisome (not that he'd ever admit to it out loud) but, at the same time, it had happened many a time before. Still, even though it was obvious that the other was busy…Hibari couldn't stop thinking about wanting to see the Bucking Horse. The proud Cloud Guardian was finding himself missing 'what once was'. He missed the familiar streets of Namimori, the historical architecture of his home, his private room and garden, his culture in general, and people that minded their own business. Hell, he even missed his old hair-cut to an extent. Everything around him had changed now. He was in a different culture, living with different and far more annoying people (it was like dealing with thousands of Dinos at once), seeing different architecture (he didn't exactly like the mixture of gothic and baroque, and his room was so extravagantly gaudy he wanted to destroy it), and now he apparently couldn't even do anything on his own.

He wasn't free.

…But with Dino…that was something that hadn't changed, right? He was the only familiar thing within this city…

That was it; he was going to see him.

"Tetsuya," the dark-haired man called out, his voice demanding yet determined as he turned to stare towards the doorway of the balcony where he could see his closest 'friend' and most trusted subordinate, Kusakabe Tetsuya directing other members of the former Namimori Disciplinary Committee, who were hauling out his ornate, baroque-styled bed and replacing it with a Japanese futon. Hibari had specifically asked that his subordinates did this because he hated sleeping in beds for long periods of time, and if he wanted to be comfortable, he had to sleep on a futon.

"Yes, Kyou-san!" Kusakabe called out as he turned around and stood at attention before him. Hibari smirked a little bit. Kusakabe hadn't really changed either, now that he thought about it. He still sported his typical pompadour, and he was still loyal to him. "Draw a limo or whatever vehicle you can find. We're leaving," Hibari ordered.

Kusakabe seemed taken aback by the request because he stalled for a second, looking torn.

"But, Sir, Sawada-san specifically said that you were to remain in the mansion until—"

Scratch what he had previously thought.

"Since when do you take orders from _anyone_ other than _me_," Hibari hissed out menacingly, his eyes narrowing murderously at his right-hand man, feeling betrayal claw at his gut.

"It's not like that, Kyou-san!" Kusakabe quickly tried to defend himself, beads of nervous sweat dripping down his face. "It's just that…"

"Just _what_," Hibari growled out in warning. Kusakabe knew then that he had to choose his next words carefully, or he'd be bitten to death.

"N-Nothing, I'll procure a vehicle," the other man sighed in defeat as he turned to walk away and do as he was told. He only took a few steps before he peered back over his shoulder, though. "If I may be allowed to ask, Kyou-san; where exactly are we going?"

"Cavallone's," was Hibari's simple answer. He could see then that Kusakabe wanted to say something, like to remind him that Dino was dealing with other issues at the moment, but Hibari was happy to see his right-hand man stay silent and leave the room to get a vehicle instead. Kusakabe knew better than to speak out of line to him, although their friendship with each other seemed to make him a little more open, and Hibari actually liked that, even though it could get a little annoying during circumstances such as this. Still, even if Kusakabe were to protest about their destination, that wouldn't have changed Hibari's mind. He was going to see Dino, busy or not, because…he needed to. It just felt like it was the best thing to do in his situation, but he wasn't going to let anyone catch on to that. Hibari was appalled that he was stooping so low as to depend on the blond don to make him feel better, but there really wasn't any other alternative that could make this restlessness inside him go away.

…That, and it had been months since he had seen the other.

* * *

"It has happened again, Boss", Romario declared as he entered the office of his friend and the head of the family, Dino Cavallone. "The Fratellis never took the warnings seriously enough."

Dino sighed and combed his fingers through his blond hair. "Well, it was to be expected, even though I had hoped for a different outcome." There had been a lot of unrest in the mafia community these past few weeks. It was common knowledge that the Vongola were about to initiate their next generation. To many of the smaller families, Sawada Tsunayoshi was an unknown factor since he had been living in Japan up until just a short time ago. Some of them were trying to use the commotion of the change in leadership to widen their territory by invading the Vongola turf. As the Vongola's strongest ally, it had fallen onto the Cavallone family to keep the other families in line and the peace in the streets. A swift and decisive intervention by Dino and his men had deterred all but one family in particular. The Fratelli family seemed determined to use this time of change to make a little change for themselves.

The small businesses in the lower parts of town were under the protection of the Vongola. Yet, the Fratellis had made two attempts already to annex them into their own territory. Dino had tried talking to them the first time; the second time he had warned them to stop any further attempts. He was pretty sure there would be some changes after Tsuna took over the Vongola, but whatever those changes would be, it wouldn't do to start off his new reign by losing parts of his territory.

"This time, they extorted protection money and tried to keep the shop owners silent by threatening to hurt their families," Romario explained further. "We were lucky a few of them trusted us enough to come forward."

Using the families against the men to make them obey was despicable. Of course, Dino was aware that there were many mafia families that operated in this way, but neither the Vongola, the Cavallone, or their allies would stoop so low.

"Get the word out. We'll pay the Fratellis a little visit."

Romario nodded and left to call their men together.

The moment the door closed, Dino sighed once more and glanced at his cell lying on the desk. Even though it was lying there so he would definitely hear it should it ring, which it hadn't, he still found his hand reaching out to check if there was a missed call or message. Of course, though, there wasn't.

Blushing slightly, the bronco grinned in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, where his hair was shorter now. He was still getting used to it himself, since he had cut it just recently because of the extremely hot summer they were having this year.

Dino shook his head and tried to concentrate on the tasks at hand, but found his eyes glued to the dark screen of the cell. How many days was it? Seven. He knew it exactly. Seven days ago Kyouya had arrived here in Italy. Even though the bronco had wanted to welcome his lover to his new home, he had been stuck with his duties. Also, he knew the skylark only too well. The new environment and all the new people surrounding him would be a lot to cope with for the antisocial Cloud Guardian. Dino had decided that it might be best to give the other one some space and time to settle in. Yet, this was the seventh day, and he was starting to wonder whether his decision had been wrong. And not only that, but he just fucking missed his beloved skylark. With everything that was going on with the Vongola and the distance to Japan, he hadn't seen Kyouya in months. He missed the other so much, it was starting to physically hurt. Dino wondered if Kyouya maybe felt the same. Going by the dark screen of his cell, he most likely didn't...

As the dark and gloomy thoughts tried to fog his mind, Dino once more shook his head. He wasn't one to easily let his spirits get dampened. Their beginnings might have been shaky, but their relationship was firm by now. He knew that Kyouya accepted him as his partner. Most likely, he just needed a little more time to settle in. Maybe being together in relatively close quarters (it was a crazy large villa after all) with the other Guardians was too much of a stress factor for the solitary skylark after all. Kyouya would call him if he felt like it, and, if not, there was still the initiation ceremony next week. All the allied families would be there and so would Tsuna and his Guardians. Yes, if all else failed, he would see Kyouya then. Still, the bronco couldn't help but hope his love would reach out to him of his own accord before then.

Finally shoving his personal thoughts and wishes aside, he concentrated on his next moves. Dino rung up the Storm Guardian, Gokudera, to let him know what was going on and to also inform their allies of the action. After ignoring their warning twice, and threatening people under the protection of the Vongola, the Fratellis would be made an example of. No one was going to mess with the Vongola and their allies whether the Ninth or Tenth ruled.

* * *

A low growl of irritation left the young skylark's throat as Kusakabe drove him to the Cavallone estate, which was about a half an hour away. It had been more difficult leaving the mansion than he had imagined. This was mainly for the fact that Kusakabe was caught driving a limo up to the front entrance (which was the only entrance open now due to security issues for the upcoming initiation) by the Rain Guardian, who had been patrolling the area at the time. So, of course, if the Rain Guardian knew, his mate, the Storm Guardian, also knew within minutes of the act and he was there to bear down on both him and Kusakabe for trying to leave the premises against Sawada Tsunayoshi's orders.

Since it was just the Storm and Rain Guardians, Hibari was sure that he could defeat them, although it would be quite difficult on his part. The two were known for practically reading each other's minds during battle, and seemed to get stronger the more their significant other was put in danger, especially with concerns to the Rain Guardian protecting the Storm. Hibari always loved to see the transformation the taller man would go through when he became focused on a battle, especially if he was protecting his lover. It was quite intriguing and always posed for an interesting fight ahead. Hibari would even go as far as to say that the Rain Guardian's bloodlust matched his own when pushed to the edge.

Sadly, though, before he could get into a much needed fight in order to vent the multitude of frustrations building up inside him, Sawada Tsunayoshi had somehow been informed (probably by the Storm Guardian) and, to the Cloud Guardian's surprise, he actually gave him permission to go and see Dino. The Storm Guardian protested, of course, saying that Dino was dealing with some difficult mafia family called the Fratellis, who were starting to cause trouble in Vongola territory. The young skylark found himself intrigued at the idea of putting the troublemakers back in their place.

Sawada must have noticed this, because he insisted that he go and meet up with the blond don to join him in visiting the Fratellis. He said it would be a good way to both vent his anger and be able to see the Bucking Horse again. Hibari just huffed a little at this. He wasn't surprised that everyone seemed to know about his and Dino's relationship. The Bucking Horse wasn't one to limit his displays of public affection, that was for sure. It was any wonder that traditional-minded mafia families weren't trying to break down Dino's door at that very moment to purge the homosexual don from his un-rightful seat. Hibari would never understand European religions, especially when it came to their connections with murderous mafia families. It all seemed hypocritical to him to the point of stupidity.

Anyways, that's how he found himself sitting in the back of the limo, traveling to Dino's mansion. Even though the path he had taken to get to this point had been more than annoying…he was finally going to be able to see his mate after months of separation. Not only that, but he was going to be able to beat the living crap out of some herbivorous goons on the side. His day was definitely starting to turn for the brighter.

Just as he thought this, Kusakabe pulled up to the front gate of the Cavallone Mansion. It wasn't as big as the Vongola's, but it was still of a substantial and imposing size, since Dino had built his family up to the point that they were now the third largest mafia family in Italy. Hibari couldn't stop himself from feeling a bit of pride at his mate's accomplishments. Maybe he'd be a carnivore yet?

After Kusakabe talked to the guards at the gate, they were allowed through. When Kusakabe pulled up to the front of the mansion, Romario was actually waiting there to greet them. Kusakabe and him traded their usual friendly gestures, before the pompadour-sporting man opened the door for Hibari to get out. The dark-haired skylark was a little peeved at how long that took, and wondered if Kusakabe could have cut a few of his pleasantries short. He wanted to see Dino now and go and fight off those herbivorous mafia goons that he couldn't bother remembering the name of.

When he actually voiced his impatience, Romario just smiled and offered to show the way to Dino's office.

* * *

Dino hung up his desk phone after he had made the last necessary call. Once more, he caught himself gazing at his silent cell. With a sad smile he imagined Kyouya's reaction to his pathetic gesture. After missing the other for so long now, he actually wouldn't mind getting 'bitten to death' just a little, Dino thought, his sad smile turning into a wistful one. Soon...

Just as he put his cell into the breast pocket of his trademark green parka, he suddenly felt a change in the air. An aura of murderous intent was ringing all the alarm bells in his head. Someone incredibly powerful and dangerous had entered the building. Yet, instead of fear or resolve, a very different feeling was flooding the don's system. He knew that ominous, dangerous aura only too well.

His heart skipped a beat at recognizing the intruder. Once it started up again, it was hammering in his chest and he felt giddy with joy. The next second, the bucking bronco was storming from his office. He was racing to the wide staircase, jumping a few steps at a time to get down as fast as possible.

At the bottom of the stairs, he saw him. His beloved Kyouya was being led by Romario and accompanied by Kusakabe. But, of course, the don only had eyes for the skylark. His lover's hair-style had changed to a slightly shorter and messier version. The new style seemed to be calling out to Dino, asking to get ruffled. Naturally, it would piss off Kyouya royally if he actually acted on said call but, on the other hand, the skylark was already giving off waves of annoyance and murderous intent, so the action might not make too much of a difference at the moment anyway.

Even while he was thinking these thoughts, Dino never even slowed in his tracks. He ran right up to the tensing skylark, and gave into his overwhelming urges. The bronco swept his lover up his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The boss of the third largest mafia family never thought about where he was or who was watching as he held his beloved Kyouya in his arms. Most of his men knew about his relationship with the Vongola Cloud Guardian already anyway. The guards at the door just turned around in an instant and inspected the closed door with utter interest. Romario and Kusakabe on the other hand, took a synchronized step backwards, knowing only too well what was bound to be the reaction of the irritable Japanese.

* * *

The three of them had barely made it into the foyer of the mansion before Hibari could sense Dino's approach. The blond don had the strangest of auras, which was created by the sky flames within his body. It was kind and warm, much like an herbivore's, but at the same time, his aura exuded power and authority, much like a carnivore's. In the end, Hibari always chalked it up to Dino's stupidity being so contagious that even his aura didn't know what it wanted. He guessed he'd just describe the other's aura as a stupid omnivore's then.

Anyway, that same aura was making its way towards him at an incredible speed. The dark-haired skylark tensed up, knowing what was probably going to happen the moment the Bucking Horse saw him. Sure enough, by the time that Romario, Kusakabe and him reached the large staircase at the end of the foyer, Dino appeared at the top of the staircase looking ready to pounce. The blond don was there for only a second before he was descending the stairs towards him, his eyes dead-set on the tensing skylark. Hibari's eyes had widened a bit the moment he had seen the other, his irises resting on his mate's new hairstyle as he rushed towards him. Dino had gotten his hair cut and styled much like the style his future version had, and, even though Hibari thought the look fit him, the sight of the new hairstyle sent him over the edge. Dino was supposed to be his rock in this case; unchanging. But here the other was, sporting a new hairstyle. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Feeling a sense of betrayal fill his gut, even though Hibari knew that the feeling itself was ridiculous for something so insignificant as a change in hairstyle, the young Cloud Guardian could do nothing as Dino soon swept him up into a bone-crushing hug and laid a just as crushing kiss against his lips. Hibari's eyes widened as a feeling of warmth enveloped his whole body at the sudden touch, the synapses in his body firing like crazy as liquid fire automatically pumped through his veins, the other's kiss leaving him breathless with desire.

…But just for a moment.

In the blink of an eye, Hibari snapped back to his senses (a second too long in his opinion). With one swift movement, the tonfa the former prefect had stored up his sleeves slid down into view, and one met with Dino's gut, sending the unsuspecting don back with a pained grunt.

Hibari's cobalt eyes flashed with a murderous fire as he rushed forward then, intent on teaching his mate a lesson. Not only had he told the other hundreds of times to not show such open displays of affection between them in public, but the other had gone and _changed_ his hair when all Hibari wanted in that moment was familiarity, stability, and a way of venting his frustrations on the lack of both. Well, at least he'd get that last one now.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself in public, perverted horse," Hibari hissed out lividly as he started pummeling Dino's body with his tonfa. "I'll bite you to death for that, and your stupid hair."

* * *

For just a second, the body in his arms was as responsive as Dino knew it could be. He felt its heat even through his clothes and Kyouya's sweet taste on his lips was driving the bronco wild. Before he could really enjoy it though, a hard, cold metal tonfa was slammed right into his gut.

With a grunt, the don let go of his irritable lover and stumbled backwards. Damn it, nothing ever really changed, did it, Dino wondered as Kyouya's eyes flashed with blood lust. Before the bronco was upright again, the skylark was on him. His metal tonfa were a blur of gleaming, cold gray. After the first few hits, the blond don got over his surprise and defended himself. Really, he kind of knew this would happen, but he was never able to stop himself anyway. And he'd always hope for a change in his lover's attitude. As Kyouya berated him on his public displays of affection once more, Dino couldn't help but grin at that.

"But I can't help myself when you look so utterly..." He was defending his actions when another tonfa hit him in the gut to cut his words short. If he had actually come out and said it for everyone around to hear that Kyouya looked 'cute', he most likely would have been bitten to death for real. Dino might be crazy in love with his deadly skylark, but he wasn't stupid. "...so utterly bad-ass," he finished his sentence with another grin.

Kyouya's complaint about his hair, though, was something that had a whole different impact. Maybe he shouldn't have cut it after all. Dino had done it because of the heat, and he actually thought it made him look a little younger. Obviously, though, Kyouya didn't like it. Damn, but there wasn't anything he could change about it at the moment. He'd have to wait for it to grow back.

After about a minute of fighting, it became clear that the blood thirsty Cloud Guardian would not stop of his own accord. Although Dino enjoyed their sparring most of the time, right now was not the time. Duty was calling. He got his bull whip out of his coat and swung it in a complex pattern that was just a blur of motion to the naked eye. A second later the whip was not only wrapped around the two tonfa, but trapped the hissing skylark, too. Dino pulled the tightly bound Kyouya until his back was against his chest.

"You seem to have a lot of excess energy there. If you could calm down for just a sec, I have a little proposal for you," Dino softly spoke against the Japanese's ear. "You see, I was just about to head out to put some unruly mafia family into their place. So, how about you join in on the fun? I don't expect them to pose too much of a challenge, but it's a little bit of exercise nonetheless."

The panting, tense body pressed against his own slightly relaxed then. To Dino, Kyouya felt utterly delicious against him, making the don's blood heat up and his desires rise. When a sudden thought came to him, Dino knew he shouldn't act upon the words hanging off of his lips. He really knew, but he still was unable to help himself. His voice dropped even lower to a sensual whisper only the skylark would be able to hear. "But if you prefer, I have some wholly different ideas on how to spend that excess energy of yours..."

* * *

Hibari was seeing red as he beat on Dino mercilessly. The man truly did irritate him to the point of murderous intent sometimes, and all of it could usually be avoided if he just kept his damn herbivorous hands to himself when they were in public!

So, blinded by lust for blood, Hibari didn't notice Dino bringing out his whip until it was too late. Before he could so much as blink, the whip had completely wrapped itself around him, restricting his movements as he was reeled in like a fish caught on a hook until his back hit his mate's chest. Hibari struggled a bit in the other's grip, panting out of exertion, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to break free through sheer physical force. He had never been able to do so in the ten years he had been with his taller counterpart.

Feeling his frustration mount to exponential levels at the thought, Hibari then heard the blond don offer him a chance to join him in beating up that rebellious mafia group he had heard about before in order to vent his frustrations. The young skylark was ready to scoff at the other and mention that was the reason he had come there in the first place (there was no way he was going to admit to needing the other's support), but, before he could, he heard Dino's voice lower into a sultry whisper and breathe out his desire for only him to hear. Hibari tried desperately to stop his body from shivering at the other's voice as his lower half started to react. He chalked it up to being away from the other for so long, and that's why his body was reacting so honestly at the moment and why it was hard to control.

Still, despite the urge he felt in taking Dino up on his offer, Hibari wasn't one for public displays of affection of any sort, and the Bucking Horse obviously had him in one at the moment. So, it was only a moment later that the irritated Cloud Guardian stomped hard on one of the don's feet behind him. He heard a gasp of pain from Dino a second later, and also felt the other's grip on him loosen. Taking advantage of the situation, Hibari shrug loose of the other's whip and slammed a tonfa into the other's gut again, sending him to the floor.

"Hmph, I like the first idea better," Hibari growled out disdainfully as he turned away from his annoying, overly-clingy partner and started walking back towards the door. "Let's leave immediately."

* * *

Absolute silence followed Dino's innuendo. It was actually a way better answer than what he had expected. This moment of silence meant his irritable lover actually thought about it. He was unable to outright refuse him even though there were witnesses around, to boot. For a split second, Dino found himself in pinch, then. He had said the words because he couldn't help himself, and because he loved to rile up the skylark, but Dino had never counted on Kyouya to take him up on his second offer! Duty was calling! He could not back out of this job. It wasn't something concerning his own family that he could put off. He was to crush enemies of his most valued allies! There was just no way he could let the Vongola, could let _**Tsuna**_, down.

The next second, though, any such notions became void. Kyouya's heel stomped on his foot with almost bone crushing force. The sudden, piercing pain made the don gasp in agony. For an instant, he loosened the grip on his whip. Naturally, that was enough for the Cloud Guardian to free himself and finally give him the answer that he had expected all along. The tonfa hit his gut once more, knocking the air from Dino's body and sending him crashing to the floor. Damn...

Despite the disdainful look and the scathing words the other sent his way, though, Dino knew better. Although it was only for a second, Kyouya had actually been tempted to forfeit the chance to thrash some goons for sex with him. This was major. No, it was momentous! It was incredible and made the Italian's heart sing with joy. Whether the skylark would admit it out loud or not, he had missed him! Kyouya wanted him! Dino could feel the blood rush in his veins at the mere thought. Still, for the moment he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. There was time for showing Kyouya how much he himself had missed him later. Also, giving that stupid Fratelli family a thorough beating would turn both of them on even more and make the sex afterward even better. Fighting had always had that effect on them.

With a grin, the blond don got up off the floor. "So you're saying..." He rolled up his bull whip and hid it back in his parka as he followed Kyouya out of the villa.

Romario and Kusakabe had watched on in silence. They were used to scenes like these and had long since stopped trying to intervene or comment on both their boss' stupidity. Only when they were alone, sharing a bottle of sake or two, did they vent their frustrations about their respective bosses. At that current moment, they just rushed outside to get the car ready. Kusakabe offered to take the limo that had gotten them there, but allowed Romario to drive since the Italian man knew where they were going. By the time Kyouya and Dino got in the car, five more vehicles pulled up, brimming with men and weapons.

Although the bronco had been right in his assumption that the Fratelli's wouldn't prove much of a challenge to the combined force of Kyouya and him in the end, their mission still lasted into the late evening. The goons were easily picked out in the Vongola territory and kicked back to their own turf, but the head of the Fratellis and his lieutenants had holed up at their headquarters, which had been surprisingly well fortified. It had taken longer than what Dino had hoped for, but the Fratellis had definitely understood that the Vongola and their allies were as vigilant as ever, and that any new attempt at crossing the borders, even if only to buy some pizza, would result in their immediate and final disbandment.

It was already getting dark out when they finally arrived back at the Cavallone estate. During the drive back, it had been hard for Dino to keep his hands to himself. Only the thought of a long night ahead in a much more befitting environment kept him in check. When the car halted before the villa, the bronco turned to the skylark.

"It's pretty late. I take it you'll stay the night?" Dino's voice was a soft whisper. His years of experience with the irritable Japanese had taught him not to assume too much and rather ask some questions he thought he already knew the answers to. "There is something I want to show you. I had it made just for you," Dino explained with a smile.

* * *

It took only moments for Dino, him, and the rest of the able Cavallone Family to get ready and head out to their destination. Hibari rode with Dino in the limo he had arrived in, and the young skylark was thankful for the ample space. It kept him in check and focused on the task at hand, instead of secretly pining to be touched by the other in order to feel more at ease with his surroundings. The very thought that his mental state could succumb to such a notion was truly sickening. Hibari had never felt so weak in his entire life…and now he would be able to rectify that.

True to his wishes, he was able to redeem a semblance of pride with the upcoming fight. It had lasted longer than the Cloud Guardian had expected, but he wasn't going to complain. It was a good, relaxing fight, and it hit just the right spot in his heart, helping him to relax a little more. Nothing could top a good fight in his opinion…well…maybe there was one other thing.

Hibari almost wanted to sigh in exasperation with himself as he secretly glanced Dino's way as they returned back to the Cavallone Mansion. He should really beat up his partner for making him think in such herbivorous ways. In fact, he should blame it on conditioning that he seemed to go into heat whenever he was around the other. It was just a natural reaction born from years of sex-upon-sight…well…practically, that is. It was more like sex-after-fight, with the fighting part being upon sight, so it was connected either way.

Starting to become a little frustrated with his thoughts again, Hibari barely noticed that they had arrived back at Dino's mansion until his mate asked if he was going to stay the night. The proud Cloud Guardian turned to look at his partner fully then, hearing the unstated question for alone time within the actual question. Really, had the other thought he'd actually leave when there was nothing worth going back to on his side?

Oh wait, Dino actually didn't know about that.

Before Hibari could wonder if he should actually state that to the other and put some of his pride at stake, Dino mentioned that he wanted to show something he had built for him. The dark-haired man could feel his heart skip a beat in surprise at the thought.

Quirking an eyebrow in intrigue, and honestly wondering what Dino had actually done for him, Hibari hummed out a low 'Oh?' before he made to follow the other out of the car. The skylark didn't say a word after that. He just looked at his partner expectantly while trying to contain the bit of excitement he felt at the prospects of a gift.

* * *

Dino wasn't surprised when the skylark didn't offer a vocal answer to his invitation. His lover's pride sometime was too much for his own good. At the moment, he didn't mind though, since the promise of a gift seemed enough of an excuse for Kyouya not to put up any fuss and follow him. It was the outcome that mattered to Dino at the moment. His beloved would stay the night.

Before he exited the car, he told Romario to take care of Kusakabe. The both of them had become fast friends over the years and used to this sort of thing happening. Also there were enough guest rooms in the villa. After the arrangements had been taking care of, Dino's full attention was on the skylark.

He led Kyouya into the entrance hall of the villa and turned to the double doors that lead to the east wing. They had to follow a short corridor with a few doors leading to different rooms, before they reached their destination. Suddenly, the solid beige walls and brown wooden doors gave way to a white rice paper wall. It was painted artfully with a lone skylark soaring above a range of mountains between floating clouds.

Dino turned to Kyouya with a dazzling grin. "I wanted you to feel as much at home with me as possible," the bronco explained as he opened the sliding door. He slipped out of his shoes to enter the room. Naturally, he had imported tatami mats to cover the floors. There were two Japanese styled cabinets against one wall for Kyouya to keep some personal stuff in, and a low table with matching chairs took up part of the room. As hard as he had tried, Dino had never learned the Japanese art of sitting on his legs. He was much more comfortable with a backrest and his legs somewhere in front of him.

The blond don felt his heart beating faster as he turned to his lover, who had followed him into the room. Kyouya hadn't said a word yet and Dino was starting to feel nervous. He had been sure his gift would be perfect. His Japanese lover was all for tradition and only seemed to feel at home in a just as traditional Japanese environment. He had never slept as fitfully in a big, lush 5-star hotel bed as he did on the floor on a futon—which reminded him...!

"Of course your room comes with a futon set," he gushed out excitedly as he rushed over to another sliding wall, which had a hidden closet behind it with a rolled up futon just like he had promised. "And...And a small garden of course," he exclaimed, opening the sliding door opposite the entrance to reveal a beautiful patch of green with a Japanese style stone lamp and the works.

At the lack of reaction from the skylark up until now, Dino got kind of desperate. He had been so sure Kyouya would love his gift. But maybe...maybe he had assumed too much? Maybe his lover had somehow decided to immerse himself in the Italian lifestyle with the move? Maybe this was all just too much? Maybe Kyouya saw this as kind of a golden cage, pretty but still a cage to keep him? Or was something wrong with the room itself? He had asked Ryouhei over to help pick the place (east side of the villa, of course!), the furniture, and to help with the garden.

Forlorn, the Bucking Horse looked at his lover. "I...I just thought this might be a place where you can relax and feel...at home," he said weakly, fearing that somehow his idea had been flawed, and that, for some reason, he hadn't foreseen Kyouya just hating it.

* * *

Following silently behind the blond don, Hibari didn't know what to expect as they walked down several corridors and through several doors. What exactly did Dino have to show him?

The young skylark started to get his answer as soon as he noticed the beige-painted walls start to turn into white rice paper. Hibari's eyes widened a bit as he silently ogled the painted scenery on the rice-paper walls. He knew that Dino had purposefully altered his villa just for him, going by the painted lone skylark flying between the clouds. It spoke to him on many levels, and he honestly didn't know how to feel about it.

The surprised Cloud Guardian was rendered even more speechless than before as soon as they reached their destination and Dino took his shoes off. The Bucking Horse mentioned about wanting him to feel as at home as possible, and Hibari could feel his breath still from the shock. Had Dino actually…

And, sure enough, as Hibari slipped off his shoes as well and followed Dino into the room, he was met with the sight of a traditional Japanese-styled room. Tatami mats covered the floor, and decorative scrolls and pottery were lined up against the rice-paper walls. There were Japanese styled furnishings as well, and Hibari almost rolled his eyes at the sight of low-seated chairs instead of seat cushions. Dino had always complained about sitting on his knees. What a baby herbivore.

The Cloud Guardian's thoughts were soon cut short, though, as Dino started gushing excitedly about the room before he rushed over to a hidden door alongside one wall to show him where his futon was kept, and then went over to a sliding door to show him the small Japanese garden. Hibari felt frozen to the spot as he took everything in. Dino had gone so far as to alter his estate for his comfort…He had been right in coming here after all.

A sense of tranquility washed over the skylark then as he basked in the familiar surroundings. It almost reminded him of his grandfather's home back in Namimori where he had lived most of his life. It was comforting and such a nice break from all of the European décor he had been trying to become accustomed to, and Dino had been the one to give him this feeling, just like he had thought he'd be able to.

It was then that Hibari heard Dino speak uncertainly to him, his tone a little fearful as he spoke of him feeling at home here. Hibari remained silent, though, unsure of how to respond because he'd never felt this grateful towards someone before, and he wasn't sure if his pride could handle actually 'thanking' someone. How was he supposed to thank someone anyway?

A little unsure of himself then, Hibari started walking around the room, running his fingers over the walls and along the furniture wonderingly, almost as if to solidify the fact that what he was seeing was real. It was then, as he crossed to the wall opposite of his cabinets that he noticed another sliding door that Dino had failed to show him. As the skylark slid open the door, he was met with a Japanese-styled bathroom. A bath really sounded nice after the long battle they had just had.

"Hmm, I think I'll take a bath," Hibari finally spoke up then as he eyed the bathroom with interest. As another thought hit him, though, he couldn't deny what would also be nice to experience besides some warm bath water. When he glanced over his shoulder towards his mate, he noticed how apprehensive Dino looked. "Would you like to join me?" Hibari asked out hesitantly then, unsure if this was a way to 'thank' someone without actually saying the embarrassing words. It wasn't really damaging to his pride as long as he initiated something like this, right?

* * *

Uncertainly, Dino's gaze lingered upon his lover. Silence stretched between them. His stomach felt like it was twisting in knots as his apprehension grew. The bronco had hoped to make his beloved skylark happy, but obviously something had gone wrong. Would Kyouya try to bite him to death now?

As the Cloud Guardian started to move, Dino tensed a little bit. The Japanese was not going to attack, though, he realized an instant later. Kyouya was slowly moving around the room, touching walls and objects. It looked almost as if the other was trying to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Everything in this room was real and imported from Japan. Dino had made sure every piece of furniture and art was genuine. Even the painting on the rice paper wall was done by an original Japanese artist Ryouhei had recommended. The Italian don had done everything in his power to turn this part of the villa into a perfect little piece of Japan for Kyouya.

Right then, the skylark found the fourth sliding door that led to the bathroom. After taking a look inside, he declared he would take a bath. Dino felt some heavy weight lift off his shoulders and sighed audibly in relief. Of course it would have been nice to hear his lover say something positive about his gift, but the bronco hadn't expected a thank you. In the end, it was enough to see the other one just accept the gift. If he was ready to take a bath here, this meant he felt comfortable enough. This was good enough for the bronco. He just wanted to make his lover feel comfortable and relaxed.

Yet, Kyouya still had a surprise in store for him. With a little hesitation, his lover asked him if he'd like to join him for a bath. All the excitement that had dulled because of his apprehension rushed back into the Bucking Horse, and a dazzling grin lit up his features.

"There's nothing I'd rather do!"

In a split second, Dino had closed in on his lover and pulled him into another bone-crushing hug. Even after ten years of being in a relationship, Kyouya had problems expressing his feelings openly. Dino had to learn to read between the lines and see the smallest of signs. He knew that his lover felt embarrassed by his own invitation. The slight hesitation and the softest of blushes that graced Kyouya's cheeks made him absolutely adorable to Dino, even though he could never voice these thoughts out loud. He just reveled in the feeling secretly as his lips claimed the skylark's. After months of being apart, he took his time in tasting his beloved to the fullest, only letting go when they both ran out of breath.

"Kyouya..." He rasped the skylark's name like it held all the meaning in the world, gazing into the cobalt eyes with all the love he felt for the other.

Before Dino could enjoy holding his beloved too much, though, Kyouya was pushing him away, complaining that he was sweaty and smelly. As much as his irritable lover might try, though, there was no way he could hide the fact from Dino that he had enjoyed the kiss and was turned on by it.

Another grin lit up the bronco's features. This time it was insinuating, though. "I don't mind if you want to get cleaned up before we get dirty..." He shrugged off his parka with an amused wink.

* * *

When Dino seemed to finally understand what he had asked of him, it took the blond don no time in agreeing to the request and scooping the slightly surprised skylark into his arms. Hibari really should have known better, though, since Dino always got overly excited and touchy feely when he willingly went along with a kinky idea. Despite the slightly uncomfortable hug, though, Hibari decided to think nothing of it as soon as the other's lips met his. Dino moved his mouth against his, slow and sensual, the other's tongue soon encasing his, making Hibari's nerve ends fire as he tasted his mate after such a long time apart. Hibari willingly went along with the kiss, since he had actually missed Dino…if only a little bit.

The proud skylark could feel blood starting to pool below his belt then as his lower half reacted to the other's loving kiss. This was about the same time that Dino decided to separate from him, both of them coming up for a much needed breath. As Hibari panted, he heard Dino say his name in that very special way of his that never failed to make him hard, his heart skipping a beat.

Feeling a little embarrassed by his body's natural response, Hibari decided to push his lover away then, commenting that he was sweaty and smelled very bad, although he truly didn't mind Dino's musky scent. If he was going to be honest with himself (which he very rarely was), it was almost like an aphrodisiac to him.

Hibari watched on as Dino slipped off his parka and sent a wink his way, along with a perverse comment.

"Hmph, for such a comment you can go and get the bath ready," Hibari huffed out in an unimpressed fashion. He knew for a fact that he probably wasn't going to get that clean to begin with anyway.

The proud Cloud Guardian was surprised to see Dino so willingly agree to do what he asked. As the older Italian man walked past him and into the bathroom to draw a bath and get the wash basins ready, Hibari could only watch him with increasing interest. During the process, Dino had also rid himself of his shirt, leaving his skin bare for Hibari to take in as the room started to fill with a humid mist. The ex-prefect's eyes roved over Dino's chiseled torso as he watched him work. He could feel his lust for the other building until it was almost unbearable. It had really been too long since he had last felt the other, and just the thought that he was going to initiate in their typical mating ritual after so long, heated the skylark's skin and drew his lower-half to complete attention. The added heat from the warm water only increased Hibari's hot and bothered state, causing the skylark to fidget uncomfortable from the bathroom doorway. The suit he was wearing was becoming suffocating in the heat, and he realized that his pants were also uncomfortably tight at this point as well. How embarrassing.

As if sensing his discomfort, Dino turned to him after shutting off the bathwater then, apparently done with setting things up. The taller man asked him why he wasn't undressed yet as he sent him a perverse smirk.

Hibari just rolled his eyes in answer, trying his best to seem indifferent to his circumstances despite how antsy he actually was to get down to business; more so with Dino than the actual bath.

"If you're so concerned then how about you take care of it?" Hibari hummed out lustfully with narrowed, challenging eyes. He knew how much Dino loved to undress him, loved to mark every inch of skin he uncovered, and since Hibari knew he wasn't good with words of gratitude, it was the best thing he could think of doing; relinquishing some control and letting Dino do whatever he wished to him.

For once, he actually didn't mind, because he was more than ready to get what he wanted. Hell, he wouldn't even be adverse to his mate pushing him down onto the tiled floor and having his way with him right then and there, but he'd leave it up to Dino to decide. After all, this was the only thanks he was going to get. And really, it benefited him too, so there was no point getting bent out of shape for lack of control like he usually would.

* * *

The head of the Cavallone family didn't mind the command his younger lover uttered, trying to sound indifferent to his insinuation. He was used to Kyouya's initial defensiveness. Grinning to himself, Dino slipped out of his shirt and just went about his business. When filling the bathtub, he took care to choose the right temperature. It had to be warm to feel comfortable, but not too hot for some extraneous activity ... At the thought alone, Dino could feel the blood rush to his nether regions. Their time apart had definitely been way too long. Hopefully, things would get better now that the skylark had moved to Italy. Right now, though, was not the time to think about such things. Right now was the time to just enjoy being with his love.

Dino placed the two wash basins next to a small stool and turned off the tab. When he turned back to the skylark, the other was still fully clad and looking pretty uncomfortable. The heat and humidity in the room was causing Kyouya's face to shine with sweat. There was definitely no reason between them for modesty, so embarrassment on the other's part couldn't be the reason. Dino did have a suspicion as to why his lover was still fully dressed and it was exciting and intriguing him. A lustful grin spread across his lips.

"Why haven't you undressed already?" He still asked, wanting to hear the other one say it.

Kyouya's answer was uttered in the most sinful voice. The challenging gaze was heating up the Italian's blood, making it rush in his ears. Dino was fully hard in an instant then. The words the other one had uttered held a much deeper meaning. His lover still had a hard time saying what he meant and what he really wanted, but Dino had learned to read and understand the subtleties. What Kyouya really had told him was to take care of him, and it was a rare occasion. Considering his pride, the Cloud Guardian still favored the fight, only submitting to the don when he was caught and defeated. For the skylark to relinquish control without having it torn from him was rare and precious, and it was exciting the bronco to no end. This night was going to be special.

"We can't have you lose consciousness because of a heat stroke now, can we?" The blond don teased softly as he closed in on his beloved with a smile. There were other words he wanted to tell his lover, words with much deeper meaning, but it was too early for that. Kyouya was still too defensive, too much on edge. He would scoff at Dino's true feelings just as much as he did at the light, teasing words right then. Only in the throes of passion, when his guard was down and he was defenseless in Dino's arms, was the time to tell the other. Only then could the bronco open his heart to the skylark and have him actually receive his feelings in full.

Ignoring the defensive reaction of his lover to his words, Dino opened the other's suit jacket and easily slipped it off Kyouya's shoulders. He hissed softly at what was revealed to him. The dark dress shirt clung to the sinewy, sweaty body of his beautiful lover. Dino couldn't help himself then. Leaning down, he licked a trace along the jugular vein of the skylark while loosening his tie. Softly, he nipped at the other's ear as he slipped the tie off and opened the buttons of the other's shirt one by one.

"I've missed you," he whispered against his lover's ear. "I've missed you so damn much."

Dino didn't expect an answer. It was enough for him to watch Kyouya's eyes as he tenderly twirled the finally revealed, sensitive nipples of his lover. Lustful sounds that the skylark couldn't keep at bay, accompanied the falling of the shirt as Dino lavished one of the dark peaks with tongue and teeth. When his hands reached down to finally rid the skylark of his pants, the bronco loved the hiss even a slight brush of his fingers wrung from the other's lips. Even if Kyouya's pride didn't allow him to say the words and tell him that he had missed him, too, his body spoke volumes right now.

The falling pants revealed bulging boxers that barely contained the skylark's excitement a moment later. Slowly, Dino stroked the caged flesh, feeling it twitch in anticipation. Instantly, the bronco's own cock twitched in sympathy, reminding its owner almost painfully to hurry the hell up. With a low growl, he finally rid Kyouya of his boxer's and socks then. The night had only just begun, he tried to remind himself. First, they both needed to take the edge off before he could enjoy teasing his beloved skylark some more.

"Want to help me, too?" He asked with a teasing grin as he spread his arms wide and bucked his hips to indicate his own pants, showing off the massive bulge yearning for attention there.

* * *

A teasing remark was the answer he got to his suggestion, which had Hibari scoffing at the notion as his mate drew in closer to him. He actually felt a little embarrassed at the reminder of almost fainting after having sex with the other in a hot spring a long time ago. Hibari had been hopeful that Dino had forgotten it.

The proud skylark's thoughts were cut short then when he felt Dino's hands on him, removing his suit jacket. He tried to suppress a pleasurable shudder from traveling down his spine at the feeling as he heard a breathless hiss leave his lover's lips. Apparently, Dino liked what he saw, even though he was still fully clothed.

With lust shining brightly behind his brown orbs, Dino drew in closer to him and licked a long trail along his jugular while he loosened the tie around his neck. Hibari bit his lip at the feeling, holding back an embarrassing low moan, even as the blond don started to unbutton his dress shirt, exposing his skin to the air.

When he heard Dino's next words on how much he had missed him, his body shivered as if in response and his heart began to beat faster. The ex-prefect would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn't missed the other at all, but that didn't matter, because he wasn't ever going to say it. It was too troublesome and embarrassing.

Speaking of embarrassing.

A surprised gasp escaped the Cloud Guardian's lips the next second when he felt Dino's tongue and teeth lavish his nipples with much needed attention, the nubby peaks hardening at the onslaught as he was divested of his shirt. No matter how hard Hibari tried, he couldn't keep his wanton, lustful moans at bay. He just wanted the other to stop teasing him already and get to the part he wanted!

As if reading his thoughts, he felt Dino's hand barely brush against his hard-on as he started to unbutton his pants, causing the dark-haired man to hiss in surprise and anticipation. When his pants slipped off his sweat-slicked body, leaving him only in his tight boxers, he felt Dino's hand run over his caged erection again. His aching muscle twitched hungrily as a breathless gasp left his lips. At this point, Hibari really wanted to just push his mate onto the ground and ride him to alleviate the uncomfortable pressure.

Another shuddering gasp left the skylark's lips when Dino finally took off the rest of his clothing, his burning cock springing free of its restraint and pre-cum already starting to bubble at the head. How embarrassing, Dino hadn't really even touched him yet and he was already this excited.

Almost like he wanted to make matters worse, instead of touching him like the Japanese man so desperately wanted him to, Dino asked him for help as he took a step back and thrust his hips wantonly, indicating his pants. It was actually a rare sight to see Dino not fully naked after Hibari had asked him for sex. Usually, the very indication that he was openly allowing such an action would have the Bucking Horse completely naked in seconds and Hibari soon after, but the blond don still had his pants on. What a tease.

Feeling more frustrated at the fact that he wasn't being pushed down into the tile and screwed into oblivion than he would dare to admit, Hibari just scoffed at the other again before a teasing smirk of his own formed on his lips. Two could play at this game.

"Should I?" Hibari questioned lightly as he brought one of his hands forward and trailed a finger teasingly around his lover's more than noticeable bulge. He feigned deep thought for a second, just to screw with Dino a little more, before he chuckled and walked away from the other. "On second thought, I'll wash up."

With that said, Hibari coyly walked over to the lone stool by the wash basins and purposefully bent over to retrieve a sponge, knowing the sight would drive Dino into a lustful frenzy. Hibari was so turned on by this point that he knew that he wouldn't be able to even focus on cleaning himself regardless of his attempts. So, because of that, and since Dino was being such an idiotic tease like he usually was, the skylark knew that he had to make a few sacrifices to his pride in order to get what he wanted, because his mate was such a stupid herbivore at times. Couldn't he see he just wanted the other to dominate him in the only way he'd ever allow him to? That he wanted to feel the familiarity of the other's touch? If this was the only way that he could truly initiate their mating ritual, then so be it, but if Dino really didn't take the hint after this, Hibari was certain he'd bite him to death out of sake for his pride and to rectify his embarrassment.

* * *

"Yeeeah..." Dino rasped in answer to his lover's question. He shuddered in anticipation as a single finger trailed along the outline of his hard-on. Suddenly, though, the finger left him and Kyouya decided to go and wash himself with a chuckle that sounded almost evil to Dino's ear.

The blond don crossed his arms before his chest. For a moment, he felt sure this was going to be a power struggle. Once in a while the prideful Cloud Guardian tested him, trying to take the reins in their relationship from him. Even though Dino would do anything for his lover, and would even gladly lay down his life for him, he could not let Kyouya lead in their relationship. If he ever did so, the other might lose his respect for him and that would be the end for them; of that, Dino was sure.

As he watched the Japanese's movements, though, things turned out very differently than what he expected. Deliberately, Kyouya bent over to presumably retrieve the sponge from the basin. The way the other went about this action presented his bare, perfectly round ass in the best light possible, and there was no way someone as exact and precise as his lover hadn't done it on purpose. Suddenly, Dino understood. This was no power struggle, and no fight for dominance. It was Kyouya urging him to cut the foreplay and get down to business. His prideful beloved would rather bite his tongue than say the words but he was essentially begging him to take him. Just like the skylark had hoped for, it was driving the bronco crazy, but not only with lust but also with love.

In a matter of seconds, he had struggled out of his pants and boxers and was behind Kyouya, who had just straightened up again and squeezed the soaking sponge against his body, making soapy water run down his skin.

"Damn it, Kyouya, now you've really done it," Dino rasped against the other's ear as he pressed his hard flesh against the smooth backside of the skylark. "I wanted to give you some time to adjust, take things slow, but you're just too hot, and too sexy. I just can't help myself..." With a low growl, the bronco rubbed his erection against the hot cleft of Kyouya's lower back.

Dino had no qualms whatsoever on taking the role of the attacker and taking the blame, too. His lover was too proud to ask for it, so he would just act like it was his own insatiable appetite that was making him do this.

Taking the sponge from Kyouya's hand, the bronco slid it once along the chest. "You're clean enough. I can't wait any longer," he told the skylark as he let the sponge drop to the tiled ground. "Get in the tub," Dino urged the other, following directly behind him.

Before Kyouya could try to find a sitting position, the taller blond pushed him onto his knees. The way the skylark had acted up until now made it clear to the bronco that he needed it badly, so there was no need for him to hold back. He turned to the side and got some lube from the dispenser he had personally outfitted the bathroom with, and squeezed a generous amount on his hand.

"I've waited so long for this," Dino whispered as his slippery fingers slid between Kyouya's back cheeks to prepare the other one. As two fingers massaged the tight ring-muscle to loosen it up, the Italian's other hand reached around the body to stroke the skylark's weeping member. "Hmmm, and you've waited for it, too, I feel," he teased Kyouya a little as he spread the sticky fluid around the head and felt the puckered entrance twitch and give way to his pushing fingers.

* * *

Hibari smirked satisfactorily to himself as he heard the rattling of Dino's belt and the loosening of fabric behind him. He was definitely going to get what he wanted!

Just as he straightened up and started teasingly washing himself with the sponge now in his hand, he felt Dino come up behind him, the other's hard erection pressing into his backside. Hibari let out a light gasp before he heard his lover's next words, raspy with need. When Dino said that he couldn't hold himself back anymore and rubbed his hot length along his backside, Hibari couldn't suppress the shudders of desire that traveled through him, his knees becoming embarrassingly weak as they threatened to buckle beneath him. He mentally noted then to not go this long without meeting up with his mate again, because he almost felt like dying from embarrassment with just the way his body was responding.

The proud skylark's thoughts were interrupted the next second, though, when Dino easily pried the sponge from the Cloud Guardian's loose grip and wiped a wet strip down his chest, saying that he was clean enough before dropping the sponge to the floor. A lustful growl left Hibari at the feeling as Dino announced he couldn't wait any longer and urged him into the tub. Normally, Hibari would resist at this point, because no one told him what to do, but he was too overcome with desire. He needed Dino, despite how embarrassing that very thought was. The Bucking Horse was the only one keeping him sane at the moment.

As Hibari stepped into the lukewarm water of the tub, he wondered on where to sit for a second before Dino gently pushed him to his knees. The skylark's knees came in contact with the sitting ledge of the tub, making it so that his ass was barely above the water as he propped his hands on the ledge to steady himself.

Glancing behind him then to see his lover standing behind him in the water, he noticed how Dino reached to the side, where the faucet of the tub was, to…did lube just dispense out of the faucet?!

Under normal circumstances, Hibari would have rolled his eyes, called his mate the most perverted herbivore in the universe, and probably tried to bite him to death for desecrating the Japanese bathroom gifted to him with his kinky ideas. This was supposed to be a second home to him, right? Not a love hotel! But, then again, these weren't normal circumstances, so Hibari pushed the thought from his mind. It wasn't too hard, considering the fact that Dino's fingers were now massaging his entrance and his erection.

Hibari breathed in shuddering breaths as Dino got to work on him, preparing him for what he wanted more than anything at the moment. The blond don told him how long he had waited to do this with him, before he started teasing him that he felt the same way, the older man's long fingers finally entered him while simultaneously rubbed along the slit of his cock.

"Sh-Shut up and get on with it," Hibari demanded breathlessly, a little irritated with himself for sounding so weak and wanton at the moment. That didn't stop him from spreading his legs a little further, though, giving his lover more access.

* * *

A low, throaty laugh was Dino's reply to Kyouya's irritated answer. No matter how cold he tried to sound, he still actually urged him to keep going and even spread his legs like a bitch in heat (although Dino knew he would get bitten to death for even thinking of the other in such perverted terms). The bronco just enjoyed the view and pushed his fingers deep into his eager lover, turning them slightly when he retracted them.

The tight heat that gripped his fingers was driving the don crazy with lust for the other. Just a little longer and he would feel it in the most delicious way. As his fingers scissored inside the skylark, stretching the tight channel and muscle, his other hand slowly stroked along the other's straining cock. Dino loved the sweet sounds that he could elicit from Kyouya in that way, but even more he loved the carnal sounds that would follow.

After a few strokes, the blond don pushed a third finger into the skylark. Dino uttered a low growl at the feeling. Kyouya's entrance felt almost as tight as that very first time. Even though the bronco knew his lover was monogamous and would never submit to another, it was still satisfying to feel for himself the slowly yielding muscle and hear the deep yearning in the skylark's moans. The bronco was possessive of his lover. No one else could ever have him; no one would ever see the other side of the skylark. This side of Kyouya was his to enjoy. Kyouya was his alone. At this thought, Dino's hard length twitched and he turned and moved all three fingers inside of his lover.

When he finally removed his digits, the glistening entrance clenched like it was trying to catch and keep them. The sight was super hot for Dino. All he could think about was filling that void. In an instant, he had more lube from the faucet on his hand and spread it on his aching length with a groan. He positioned himself behind his eager lover, guiding his cock with one hand and holding onto Kyouya's hip with the other.

Judging by the look the other one sent over his shoulder, just like himself, the Japanese couldn't wait any longer. The bronco held Kyouya's gaze as he bucked his hips and pushed into his beloved in one deep, swift motion. A long, low, possessive growl left his lips as he was finally united with the one he loved after such a long time apart.

* * *

When Hibari heard Dino's laugh, he wanted nothing more than to punch him as his embarrassment increased. But such thoughts were quickly overridden with intense pleasure as he felt his mate push his fingers deeper into him before retracting them at a different angle. A low, throaty moan accidentally left the proud skylark's lips, but for once he paid it no heed. All he wanted was Dino at the moment, and everything else no longer seemed to matter.

The blond don continued to move his fingers inside of him, scissoring his entrance and stretching him as best as he could. The feeling was slightly uncomfortable, but the slight friction of his lover's fingers within his walls and alongside his pulsating shaft distracted Hibari too much to dwell on it. Light gasps and moans tumbled from his lips as his taller partner moved his fingers in and out of him at a steady pace until Hibari wondered if he was going to go crazy. Dino was always just short of hitting his sweet spot, and it was getting frustrating.

Just as he thought this, a third finger was pushed into him, and Hibari gasped out in surprise at the intruding feeling. It was more uncomfortable than painful, but the slight twinge was there. Pain wasn't something that bothered Hibari, though. In fact, his inner walls twitched pleasurably at the feeling as he was spread open even further, gasps and lust-filled moans escaping from him in the process. This, coupled with the other's hand still lightly pumping his cock and the warm water lapping along his hips, almost made Hibari come undone. It had been such a long time since he had felt this turned on, and he was no longer embarrassed about it. His mind was too clouded from the pleasure to care anymore.

Too soon for his liking, Dino removed his fingers from him. The dark-haired man bit his lip to hold back a whimper of loss at the feeling, his backside clenching the moment Dino's fingers slipped out of him, as if it could grasp onto the other and take him back in. He heard the faucet dispense more lube a second later, though, which caused his entire body to shiver in anticipation. He was going to get what he truly wanted, and soon!

Sure enough, he felt the blond grip his hip then before he felt the tip of the other's hot, dripping erection press into his backside. Hibari glanced over his shoulder then, his cobalt eyes finding Dino's aroused brown. The young skylark glared at the other demandingly then. He was tired of waiting.

Seeming to read his mind, Dino stared straight into his eyes as he fully sheathed himself inside of him with one swift movement. Hibari closed his eyes and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, the two feelings blending together and sending his nerve endings on fire and his blood pumping loudly in his ears as he gripped the edge of the tub for dear life. As usual, though, the pain didn't bother Hibari in the slightest. If anything, it intensified the moment to the point the smaller man was surprised he hadn't come undone from the movement. To him, pleasure and pain were one and the same, and one couldn't exist without the other. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Hibari panted, his lungs gasping for air as his body got used to Dino being inside of him. The mere thought made the Japanese man's body shudder in delight.

The young skylark didn't know how long they stayed there, their bodies taking in the moment and appreciating the rare feeling of unity. What could have been minutes were probably mere seconds before Hibari's body completely relaxed, and a feeling of calm and familiarity washed over him, filling him up with warmth. This…This was what he had wanted.

The proud Cloud Guardian didn't hear the sigh of contentment that left his lips because he was too focused on his next move as he thrust back onto Dino's length. The friction it caused felt intoxicating.

"Move," he demanded then, but it came out as more of a breathless urge than anything else. Hibari was glad that he was facing away from Dino, then, because saying such a thing to the others face…it was just too much for his pride to take.

* * *

Kyouya's cry of ecstasy made Dino's blood boil and run like lava through his veins. Nothing, absolutely nothing in the world could beat this feeling. He was buried deep inside his beautiful lover and was able to break down all of the other's inhibitions and make him expose the feelings the skylark usually hid from the world.

For a long moment they stayed this way, just reveling in the fact that they were finally united. The tense body before him relaxed then. The relieved sigh that fell from Kyouya's lips made Dino's heart skip a beat. Even though the other couldn't say the words, his actions spoke loud and clear to the don. Kyouya had missed him just as much as he had. The once carefree and lone skylark needed him. It was all Dino had ever dared to hope for. His heart was overflowing with love for the other, and he vowed to himself to give it his all and give Kyouya everything he needed.

This was the moment that the skylark pushed back against him and breathlessly demanded of him to move. There was nothing Dino wanted more. He wanted to make the other feel incredible, to give him ecstasy and make him cry out in rapture.

"Yes, my love," he rasped as he grabbed ahold of the slender skylark's hip with his second hand. Even though there were times that he wanted to make slow, sweet love to Kyouya, right now was not the time. They both needed hard, raw sex to just feel each other and to find explosive release. Actually, that was what Kyouya always preferred anyway, and right now, that was what he'd get.

Dino bucked his hips again, this time pulling the skylark against him at the same time to drill as deep into him as humanly possible. The cry that was torn from his beloved's lips only served to spur the bronco on. Growling low in his throat, he rammed himself into the tight heat of his lover again and again.

Kyouya's lustful sounds filled his ears and were accompanied by his own deep moans and low growls. Yet, Dino still wanted more. He wanted to drive his lover crazy and make him fully come undone at his hands. Bending over the kneeling skylark, the blond don removed one hand from the hips to twirl the Japanese's nipples.

"Mine!" Dino exclaimed, driving hard into his lover. "My Kyouya...only mine," he rasped again as he nipped the skylark's neck and slightly changed the angle of his entry to finally hit his lover's sweet spot.

* * *

Hibari could feel his face grow hot as soon as Dino's affirmation left his lips. This man was beyond embarrassing.

Once again, the young skylark's thoughts were sent to the very recesses of his mind as soon as he felt Dino's hand come down to hold onto his other hip, before he thrust forward while pulling his body back. Hibari screamed in surprise and ecstasy as he felt his partner fill him deeper than he had in a very long time. Dino thrust deeply and repetitively into him, muddling Hibari's thoughts to the point that he could barely focus on what was in front of him. His body rocked with every movement, water lapping wildly at his sides as his palms dug into the sides of the tiled tub to keep himself anchored. Hibari could feel his whole body pulsate with pleasure and a little bit of pain with every movement Dino made, the pleasure soon winning out as the young Japanese man's gasps and cries turned more rapturous. His heart was beating so erratically, his blood pumping so loudly in his ears, that he didn't even realize the noises he was making as he completely lost himself to his lust.

The usually proud Cloud Guardian felt Dino remove one of his hands from his hips to come up and twist one of his nipples, causing an electric shock to shoot up from his chest at the slight pain the rough treatment caused. His lover's possessive calls reached his ears a second later before he felt a just as possessive nip along his neck. Usually, such words would anger him because he belonged to nobody, but Hibari was too far gone in lust to care.

It was then that he felt Dino shift his hips, causing him to thrust hard into him at a different angle. The dark-haired skylark saw explosions of white behind his eyes as intense pleasure completely overwhelmed him.

"Dino!" The Cloud Guardian screamed out as he completely lost control of his body and came hard, his semen shooting out and hitting the sides of the tub and his stomach and chest. Waves and waves of pleasure washed through him as Dino continued to thrust into him, his orgasm starting to subside with each deep movement he felt, and his inner walls clenching down hard on the blond don's erection possessively in turn.

* * *

There was absolutely no forewarning. Kyouya screamed his name ecstatically, arching his back as he came hard. It must have been the long time that they had been apart and the fact that the proud skylark only rarely even touched himself that he came so quickly, but Dino had no time to think about it. Kyouya's inner muscles were clenching down on him, rippling around him in orgasm. The friction this created was just unbearable and drove the Italian don over the edge in an instant.

"Kyouya...Kyouya...Kyouya!" He rasped the name like a mantra as he shuddered in orgasm, pumping his seed into the skylark's still rippling channel and moving his hips until his last drop was spilled. For a moment, both of his arms were wrapped around the other's chest and his head rested on the Kyouya's back as Dino tried to catch his breath. "Wow...that was fast and intense," he breathed softly as he finally let go of the other one.

Sadly, the bronco knew only too well that his antisocial lover wasn't into cuddling after sex. Usually, he had to be so tuckered out from the sex that he was almost at the point of losing consciousness to allow such herbivorous behavior. That was why Dino tore himself away from his lover then, sighing softly when he slipped out of the warm and welcoming body. To his surprise, he heard a very similar sigh from his lover, which was rare. Even if the other might have that feeling of loss, too, he almost never uttered it.

Knowing that Kyouya had enjoyed the sex and missed their union made Dino feel all warm and mushy inside. With a satisfied smile, he sat down on the low ledge next to the other. In a relaxed fashion, he spread his arms out on the ledge, laying his head back. Once more, he was surprised when he felt silky, wet hair against his arm and a smooth, sinewy body just barely touch his as his lover sat down much closer to him than what Dino had come to expect of the other. Tonight, Kyouya seemed to actively look for physical contact, or at least as actively as his pride allowed. The bronco wasn't quite sure why this was so, but he surely wouldn't let this special circumstance pass him by.

"Why don't you make yourself more comfortable, hm?" With a mischievous grin, he wrapped his arm around the skylark, pulling him over, and helping along with the other arm then to get the other seated on his lap. "Hmmm, much better, don't you think?" He asked in a low voice but never gave Kyouya any chance to answer as he just sealed his lips with a slow, sensual kiss.

When their kiss finally ended and they both had refilled their lungs with some air, Dino looked into the other's cobalt eyes. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy that you're here with me, but I am wondering what actually brought you here today. Did Tsuna send you? Was he worried I couldn't deal with those Fratellis on my own?" Although Kyouya's help had of course been welcome, Dino would have had no trouble in crushing that small, upstart mafia family by himself. If Tsuna actually felt otherwise, the bronco would feel a little offended.

* * *

Feeling Dino's seed fill him in that next moment comforted Hibari more than he'd ever admit. It was such a familiar feeling that it truly put his mind and body at ease as Dino continued to thrust into him throughout his orgasm. When his lover stopped moving, and leaned his head against his back to catch his breath, his strong arms wrapping around his torso, Hibari noticed how they breathed in sync like one being. It really did feel nice to be like this again.

To the skylark's displeasure, Dino pulled out of him quickly, just like he had insisted he do many times before for the sake of his pride. Hibari was surprised to feel such loss at the action, and even more surprised with himself that he had wanted Dino to linger a little longer. Not sure on how to feel, the Cloud Guardian heaved a light, almost inaudible sigh as his partner left him cold and empty, his contentment going with it.

Unsure of how to go about gaining that feeling again, Hibari noticed his lover sit down next to him, his arms outstretching over the rim of the tub. Still not believing he was succumbing to such an action, but realizing he was too tired to really care at the moment, Hibari sat down close to the other and laid his head back against Dino's arm like a pillow. He felt a little bit of that contentment come back to him as he stayed physically close to the other. It wasn't as strong as when they were completely connected, but it would do for now.

It was then that he heard the blond don ask him if he wanted to make himself more comfortable. Before the poor Japanese man could so much as blink, Dino was taking advantage of his tired body and bringing him up to sit in his naked lap. Normally, such an action would dictate a few broken ribs in compensation, but Hibari felt his stomach somersault in a strangely pleasurable way at the forced movement. With one of his arms lying over Dino's outstretched ones, Hibari was now placed sideways in Dino's lap with his head turned to face the blond don. Dino asked him if such an arrangement was better then, which Hibari was unsure of how to answer.

Not sure if he was thankful that Dino didn't give him enough time to respond before he started kissing him, Hibari closed his eyes and for once let the Bucking Horse have his way with no resistance. Their tongues glided sensually against each other's as their lips meshed together slowly, taking time for the kiss. The kiss actually helped the young skylark relax more; the mixture of Dino's familiar taste and the warm bath water soothing him.

When they finally parted for breath, though, dark brown eyes staring into sapphire blue, Dino started to ask him why he had suddenly shown up at the mansion. Hibari stiffened automatically at the inquisition. If anything, he truly didn't want to admit why he was here with his partner. It would make him sound needy, like a…a child asking for the comfort of another. The dark-haired man's gut actually twisted at the thought because, in a sense, he knew that that analogy was sort of true. He needed Dino, and that thought truly upset him. How weak he truly was…

"He suggested I should come here to vent, that's all," Hibari replied gruffly as he quickly averted his gaze from the blond don's, feeling more angry with himself than anything else.

Unable to look his partner in the eyes after his vague answer, Hibari just turned around in Dino's grip until his back was facing the other. Despite how embarrassed and angry he was at his actions, he still decided to stay in the older man's hold. He still…He still wanted the comfort that only Dino seemed to be able to provide him with in this stupid forsaken country.

With that begrudging thought in mind, Hibari laid back against Dino's chest, his head coming to rest on the taller man's shoulder. He could feel his mate nuzzle his hair then, which Hibari allowed for once. Strangely enough, Dino didn't say another word and they just sat there in the warmth of each other's touch within the relaxing bath. Hibari closed his eyes at the nice reprieve, glad that his partner decided to not ask any further questions. That being said, though, the proud Cloud Guardian could feel some unanswered questions lingering in the air between them, which got the young man thinking. Was it so bad to tell Dino on why he was truly there? Dino always seemed to know how to answer his questions whenever he pushed away his pride enough to actually ask. The other had helped him to understand their relationship all those years ago, after all. Maybe…Maybe he could help with this too?

As much as he battled over the thought, though, Hibari wasn't sure if his pride could handle the damage such an action would take. For some reason, though, he found his mouth opening, as if to speak.

"I hate it here," he admitted softly then, unable to stop himself. Automatically, Hibari could feel a little relief leave him at the admittance, like he had been holding onto his anger for too long. Besides that, though, he could feel Dino stiffen behind him, which made the young skylark realize that his words could be taken in a different light.

"I mean Italy," Hibari added on as he let out a light scoff as he peered at Dino out of the corner of his eye. He didn't do it for long, because he found his actions embarrassing, so he quickly averted them again. "Everything is so new and foreign. It's aggravating. That's why I'm…"

The proud Cloud Guardian trailed off then, unable to say the last word of his sentence. He had almost told Dino that he had come here because Dino wasn't like the rest of Italy…Okay, he was still aggravating and annoying, but it was more tolerable. Still, even though he hadn't admitted it, he had a feeling that Dino could pick up on what he had almost unconsciously said, and that thought alone set his whole body on fire from embarrassment.

Unable to handle the situation he was in because he felt like not only his face but his entire body was going to explode from embarrassment and the damage to his pride, Hibari quickly stood up then.

"It's too hot," he mentioned before he climbed out of the tub, grabbed a nearby towel and quickly walked out of the bathroom as he dried himself off, leaving Dino to call uselessly after him. As soon as the cool air of the opposite room hit him, Hibari let out another sigh of relief, which he found himself doing too much for his own liking. As he stood in the Japanese-styled room that Dino had made for him, his eyes fell on the door to the small garden, which was still open, and then to the wardrobe on the opposite wall. Maybe he'd grab a yukata and go sit on the walkway in front of the garden. That sounded nice.

Knowing that Dino would be out soon to probably bother him some more, Hibari decided to take whatever peace he could get and headed towards the wardrobe.

* * *

Kyouya's body had stiffened in his hold, and when the silence stretched between them, the Cavallone boss actually thought for a moment that his suspicions might be correct and that his lover didn't want to answer to spare his feelings. Yet, that was utterly ridiculous, wasn't it? The Cloud Guardian wasn't sensitive to other people's feelings, and usually had no qualms whatsoever to be rude to Dino, too. A second later, the blond don heard the real reason. Tsuna had sent his Cloud Guardian over to vent. A good fight usually would do that for the skylark. Yet, after the fight and even a nice round of sex, his lover looked anything but balanced and relaxed.

A moment after the other had averted his gaze, Kyouya struggled in his hold. Dino was sure then his lover would leave him to sit somewhere else or leave the bath entirely, but he didn't. Instead, the skylark just turned around to face away from him. Though it was kind of sad his lover still felt the need to hide his face and his emotions from him, Dino still felt lucky that the other one was staying with him at all. Not only that, but Kyouya's body relaxed against his own, the other's head resting against his shoulder a moment later.

It was quite obvious to the bronco that something deeply troubled his lover. Although it was typical for the other one to keep his thoughts to himself, at least the skylark was looking at him for comfort. Dino didn't know how to help Kyouya as long as he didn't know the real problem, but the least he could do was hold the other and try to make him feel loved. So that was what he did. Holding the skylark in his arms, he gently nuzzled his hair and just tried to project calmness and warmth for the other.

After long moments of just sitting there in the warm water like that, Kyouya suddenly told him that he hated it here. The bronco couldn't help but stiffen. He felt shocked and kind of hurt that his gift had ended up being wrong after all. He thought that until Kyouya specified that he hated Italy a few seconds later. That was only slightly better, actually. It was Dino's home, after all, and his birthplace! For a second, the other sneaked a glance at him. Maybe he understood how hurtful these feelings were for the Italian, because he then explained that his surroundings were new and foreign; a feeling Dino absolutely understood, yet the both of them reacted very differently to these concepts. While the Italian embraced them and loved to learn new things, the Japanese man in his arms felt aggravated and obviously agitated. The most interesting part, though, was what Kyouya wasn't able to tell him in the end. Even though he stopped himself from ending the sentence, it was obvious what he had wanted to say. The skylark had come here because he hoped he wouldn't feel as alien here as he did everywhere else. It couldn't have been this traditionally Japanese-styled apartment Dino had built, because Kyouya had had no idea of that. So that meant... his lover had actually come to him for some stability and familiarity. The bronco felt incredible warmth fill him at this realization.

Just as he reveled in the warm feeling and the knowledge that his lover for once depended on him, the skylark struggled again in his hold, but this time to finally stand up and leave. He said something about the water being too hot, but that was a more than obvious ruse. Dino tried to call him back, but soon gave up.

With a deep sigh, the bronco leaned back to look up at the ceiling. He knew his lover was embarrassed about his own feelings and even more so that he had actually let Dino know about them. It was sad that his lover felt that way, that he couldn't just share his feelings with him but, on the other hand, the Italian knew that he had made immense progress in that regard. The fact that Kyouya had told him something about what bothered him at all was something big, and it meant the world to Dino that the other had come here because of it. All the other Guardians were in the villa and so was Tsuna, but instead of talking to them, the skylark had come out here. Yes, this was some huge progress in their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys, AdaraLove here! I just want to thank everyone who took the time to favorite this story and especially to review. You guys really inspire Ethelwyn and I to keep writing and sharing our stories, so please, do not hesitate to review and tell us what you think! _

_Actually, since I'm on the subject of reviews, I want to tell everyone that in order for the next chapter to be posted, Ethelwyn and I need at least one review for the latest chapter. We think this is very reasonable, because we see no point in updating a story if we can't tell that people are reading it and enjoying it. The only way we can know if people are still reading and enjoying the story is through reviews. So yeah, just one review for this chapter means that we'll update with the next one in another week's time, but please, even if we meet that quota, don't hesitate to review because we really love to see what you guys think of the story =)_

_Anyway, this chapter contains another sexy scene for your guys' reading pleasure, along with some relationship developements ;D We hope that you like it!_

* * *

After a moment, Dino finally got out of the tub, too. After slinging a towel round his hips, he took his time letting out the water and emptying out the wash basins. When he entered the main room, Kyouya wasn't there, like he had expected. The door to the garden was open, though, which made sense to the bronco. He got the futon out of the closet then and set it out. Finally, he deemed he had given his lover enough time to gather his thoughts and calm his embarrassment. Donning a yukata, he went out into the garden, finding his lover sitting close to a blooming, fragrant lavender shrub. This was especially fitting, since the fragrance was supposed to be soothing. He hoped that it was helping his lover.

Silently, Dino sat down next to Kyouya. Contrary to the skylark, who sat in the traditional Japanese way on his legs (which also was much more decent when wearing a yukata), the Italian don spread out his legs and put hands behind him in a relaxed fashion. For a long moment, the bronco just let the skylark feel his presence. Finally, though, he turned to him.

"Are you feeling a little better?" He asked the other softly. "There is another entry to this apartment. You won't have to go through the main entrance. I will give you the key card later, so you can enter and leave without too much contact with the guards. I want you to be able to come here when you feel like you need a break from the Vongola, or you just want to be reminded of home."

A stone lamp softly illuminated the garden along with a few stars and a half-full moon. Kyouya's light colored skin almost seemed to glow in an ethereal light. Dino leaned closer to him. His gaze became intense then. "And of course I want you to come here whenever you want to see me; for whichever reason. I'm always here for you."

* * *

Hibari had been in such a rush to avoid Dino that he just grabbed the first yukata he could see. The yukata he grabbed was just a simple one, so he slipped it on and tied the sash. It felt like the fabric was expensive, as it glided over his skin.

Appreciating the feeling, despite his slight agitation, Hibari walked over to the open doorway for the garden and sat down on the wooden walkway next to a lavender bush. As he breathed deeply, taking in the fragrance, the sweet aroma helped to calm him down all the more. His thoughts then went to Dino, and the situation he found himself in. He truly did feel embarrassed about the whole scenario.

Just as he thought this, he heard Dino enter the room. The young skylark stiffened but didn't turn to look at the other. A few moments later, he heard some rustling behind him. Unable to keep his curiosity at bay, Hibari glanced over his shoulder to see Dino setting up the futon, his towel wrapped precariously around his waist.

Quickly averting his eyes again, Hibari stared straight ahead as he heard Dino set things up in the background. Sooner than he expected, though, the blond don was sitting down next to him, but now he was wearing a simple yukata as well, the fabric hanging loosely off his frame, the bare skin of his chest shining in the moonlight as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

It was then that he heard Dino ask if he was feeling better. In truth, he wasn't. It felt like something was constricting inside of his chest, wanting to come out, but Hibari didn't want it to. It felt like it went against everything he prided himself in to do so.

As he thought this, Dino went on to explain how he could come and go as he pleased as soon as the taller man would give him a key. Hibari could feel the constriction inside of his chest loosen a little bit at the other's words. To have his own little place, seemingly separated from everything else, and the ability to come and go as he pleased, to have his own freedom to do so…it sounded…nice.

He saw Dino lean closer to him out of his periphery then, his gaze boring into his as he mentioned that he was always welcome here, and that he'd always be here for him. Hibari glanced tentatively at Dino then, his cobalt eyes staring straight into the other's serious brown. Hibari could feel warmth blossom in his chest, along with his face, so he quickly averted his eyes again, unsure of how to handle the situation. He really was annoyed with himself for reacting so sensitively to the other. Why couldn't he just be strong and tolerate the situation he was in instead of running to Dino like…like an herbivore? Hibari began to loath himself then and his situation but…as he peered at Dino again, and saw how concerned the other looked for him, he remembered that it was normal for people in relationships to be able to talk to each other and tell each other their problems like this. Even though Hibari wasn't the type to do so, because he saw it as a weakness…how was he actually going to get through his situation on his own? He could try and push through it, but would he ever be happy? Dino seemed to be the type of guy that would know what would help him out in this case, so shouldn't he just push his pride to the side, if just for one night, and get the answers he wanted? If he had been able to do it before when he had wanted to learn about these feelings he had for the older man, then he could do it now. If not, he'd just go crazy living in this hellhole of a city.

Letting out a long sigh, Hibari closed his eyes and took a moment to collect his thoughts. When he opened them again, he stared directly ahead of him out into the garden, his mind set on a choice. If he was going to go against everything he believed in, he wasn't going to look at his partner besides.

"I don't know what to do," Hibari begrudgingly admitted as he glared at the fence enclosing the garden off in the distance. "I want to return home to Namimori but I know that, if I do…I'll just be bored." As the words left his mouth, he could feel the uncomfortable constriction in his chest start to disappear and a sense of relief take its place. Despite his stubbornness, he actually wanted to get these feelings of his off of his chest, and he knew that Dino wouldn't judge him for it, unlike other people would. Hell, he'd never feel…comfortable enough to even consider doing such a thing in the first place. Dino was different from everyone else, after all. "The life I seek is actually here," Hibari admitted then, his tone filled with honesty as his whole body seemed to unwind from his confession. "It's far more interesting than what's awaiting me in Namimori, but it comes at a price." Hibari grimaced then. "I have to put up with _rules,_" the Japanese man hissed out. "Rules that I didn't have a hand in creating, and then I also have to put up with the unfamiliar surroundings on top of the overfamiliar people of this city. It's aggravating and there's nothing welcoming or relaxing about it."

For the first time since his confession started, Hibari looked at Dino then, his eyes shining with honest confusion.

"What do I do?" He asked softly, his voice almost tentative like he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Dino always proclaimed to be his teacher in some form, and Hibari hated to admit that the older man was right in that regard. Now it was like he was admitting to the other again that he did look at him for guidance from time to time, not only with fighting, and— embarrassingly enough—relationship advice, then also now with a moment of uncertainty in his life. If he returned to Namimori, he'd be at peace, but he'd be bored and missing out on all the interesting fights and situations that were typical for the mafia lifestyle and whatever Sawada Tsunayoshi had in store for him. But, if he lived here, he felt like he would never feel at home. The architecture of the city was too distant for him to appreciate, and left a feeling of emptiness and cold whenever he looked at it, and the people were too touchy feely for his liking and were also large in number, which was one of his pet peeves. How could he seriously tolerate living here under those conditions, plus be handicapped by actual rules he had to follow because, somewhere down the line, Sawada Tsunayoshi got strong enough to order him around? It was…It was just too aggravating! Was staying here even worth it? But then again, if he left, it would almost be like he gave up on a challenge, and that sent his blood boiling as well. It seemed like he was in a situation that he couldn't win.

* * *

For a moment Kyouya held his gaze, before he once again averted it. Once more, Dino knew that stupid pride was getting the better of his lover. It was obvious that something weighed heavily on the other's mind, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Why couldn't Kyouya trust him? Even if the Italian might not have all the answers, most of the time just talking about things and sharing your worries helped a great deal! No matter what it was that really bothered his lover, Dino would never tell anyone, and he surely wouldn't ridicule the skylark for it. All he wanted was to help the other one.

Once more, Kyouya looked at him, only to look away again. Dino had no idea what he was supposed to do or say to get his lover to open up to him. What he did know, though, was that pushing the other one wouldn't help in the slightest. All he could think of doing was keeping Kyouya company and trying to project warmth and calm for him.

A deep sigh uttered at his side made the bronco look at his lover. Even though Dino had not really expected it, Kyouya actually opened up then. He was stubbornly staring ahead at the fence, maybe pretending for pride's sake that he was talking to himself and that Dino wasn't there to listen in, but at the moment that didn't even matter to the don. What mattered was Kyouya actually pouring his heart out to him. Dino's heart soared when he heard his lover tell him that the life he wanted for himself was actually right here. To the blond don it didn't matter that the skylark was struggling with the current circumstances, what counted was the other's will. If they worked together, they could surely overcome the obstacles as long as Kyouya actually wished to make himself a home here. As he listened to his lover's complaints, though, Dino had to bite back a grin at the last one. The 'overfamiliarity' or 'touchy-feely' mentality (as he usually liked to call it) was something Kyouya always complained about in Dino himself. It was just the Italian way.

Yet, when the skylark finally turned to him, confusion written all over his face and actually, honestly asked him what to do about the situation, all mirth was gone. In that moment, the bronco felt incredibly proud of his lover that he had been able to actually ask for advice for once and he felt blessed to be the one and only person Kyouya felt secure enough to turn to.

Love shone in his eyes as he smiled softly at the other. "You should do what you always do. You should fight for what you want," Dino answered honestly. "If you really want to stay, then that's what you should do. If you let me, I can help you. I might not be able to change the rules Tsuna has created, but I'm sure I can help you cope with your new surroundings and with the people, too."

The knowledge that Kyouya actually wanted to stay in Italy and, by extension, stay close to him even though it was hard on him, was almost overwhelming the bronco. Actual proof of Kyouya's love was rare and Dino cherished each tiny signal he got, but this was like a huge, blinking, neon sign proclaiming his feelings. The bronco couldn't contain his feelings then. His love for the skylark was overflowing and he just needed to touch the other. Shifting around, he got on his knees, sitting back down on them across from Kyouya. Taking his lover's hands in his, he looked deep into his cobalt blue eyes.

"You have no idea what it means to me that you want to stay here even though you don't actually like it. Believe me, I will help you. What you need to look for are not the differences, but the similarities. If you let me, I'm sure I can show you things here that you will like and that will kind of remind you of home. There are quite a few similarities between Japanese culture and Italian, I've found out. Give me a chance to show you. If you just let me, I'm sure I can help you. And maybe...just maybe, I can help you bend the rules a bit." Well, that last part depended on the rules they were talking about, but right that moment, Dino would have said and done anything to get Kyouya to agree. He had looked forward to his lover coming to Italy for such a long time. He couldn't just let the other one slip through his fingers now!

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Hibari wouldn't have been able to look Dino directly in the eye when the taller man decided to look at him affectionately like he was the only person he could ever see. The sight always made him uncomfortable because the emotions in the other's eyes were ones that Hibari didn't have a true understanding of. But as he stared into the blond don's warm, loving irises then, the young skylark found himself unable to look away as his partner told him to do what he always did, and fight for what he wanted.

As the other started offering to help him, Hibari continued to stare at the taller man like it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on him. Dino said that he was going to try and help him cope with his new surroundings even though Hibari was certain that he wasn't worth the effort that would take to accomplish. It felt like the task itself was impossible, and yet, Dino was still willing to help him out, even though he had never done anything besides hurt the older man because of his pride and lack of understanding and patience when it came to him sometimes. Now that Hibari thought about it, why did Dino even bother trying to stay with him throughout all of these years? Surely his attitude was too troublesome to deal with? Or maybe it was because Dino was too much of a stupid herbivore to know better? He was stupidly in love. Love…

There was that word again. He had heard about it plenty of times over the years. Dino always told him that he loved him, and he had explained what the feeling was to him so long ago. During the other's explanation, though, Hibari still wasn't sure of what he had felt for the older man, only that he was 'attracted' to him. As the years went by and their relationship continued, Hibari hadn't really spared much more thought on the word. The only times he did was when Dino said it to him, and he realized he still didn't quite understand it, but then he'd just push the thought to the side and focus on something else, his pride telling him it wasn't worth dwelling on.

As these thoughts rushed through the Japanese man's mind, making him light headed, he noticed how Dino knelt in front of him then upon the boarded walkway. When he felt the taller man grab his hands, Hibari focused back on him, only to feel like a deer caught in the headlights of a car as Dino's warm, chocolate brown eyes stared down into his, piercing him with a look of pure devotion. The sight was mesmerizing to the young skylark, even though his prideful mind was telling him to avert his eyes and stop thinking about what was on his mind. Feeling his curiosity mount, Hibari pushed his pride aside again. It felt like he was closer to understanding something that had always bothered him, and he'd be damned if he turned away from it like an herbivorous coward. In this situation, it was obvious now that his pride was detrimental and actually making him act the opposite of what he actually intended. If he was strong, he shouldn't have to avoid what was in front of him, just like Dino had said.

Speaking of the blond don, he was talking to him again, and this time, he was assuring the poor skylark that he could help him. As Dino continued to talk, offering to show him similarities between Italy and his homeland to make him feel more comfortable, Hibari could feel immense warmth envelope him as he continued to stare into his partner's eyes. If he was going to be honest with himself for once, Dino's words, no, his devotion in itself, was truly touching.

Hibari could feel his heart begin to beat erratically in his chest as Dino looked at him hopefully then. At first, the dark-haired Cloud Guardian was confused until he realized that the other was looking for an answer out of him. Unsure of what to do because his mind was so overwhelmed by an assortment of different feelings, Hibari averted his gaze downwards, his cobalt orbs coming to rest upon Dino's and his still intertwined hands. The sight seemed to help him focus on the task at hand, though, because an amusing thought suddenly came to the skylark's mind.

"You say you're going to help me," Hibari huffed out as he glanced up at Dino again, the edges of his lips twitching into a bemused smirk. "So does that mean you're going to teach me how to deal with touchy-feely Italians?" He pointedly glanced at their connected hands then before returning his gaze to the man before him, looking for a reaction. Dino just blinked at him in shock for a moment, probably because it wasn't like Hibari to crack a joke, but soon the tall don was laughing heartily before him. Hibari stared on in fascination again as he took in the older man's laughing face. He felt a small semblance of pride for actually making the other laugh. Usually, when he did, it was because he had unknowingly said or done something that amused the blond don, or because he had made Dino feel uneasy in some sense, so he stupidly laughed because he didn't know what else to do. In this case, though, it felt like the first time they had actually shared their amusement over something, and, Hibari couldn't explain why, but it made his heart swell and…he felt somewhat closer to Dino.

As this thought crossed his mind, he heard Dino apologize to him good-naturedly, his tone still amused as he retracted his hands, leaving Hibari's cold without the other's touch. The young Japanese man felt confusion hit him then. He actually wanted to reach out and take the other's hands back because…separating from Dino at this point made him feel the same as he did before he had even arrived at the Cavallone Mansion. Desolate, cold, confused, frustrated…Hibari truly didn't understand why this was the case except that…Dino had given him hope during this bleak situation of his. Alone, he was unsure and angry, but together with him, he felt hope and…happiness. Was this love?

Feeling like he had finally come to a realization on something that had plagued him for so long, Hibari also came to another realization. Even though Dino always annoyed him, their times apart would stress him out even more. Another reason why he wanted to stay in Italy, besides the fact that it would be more interesting because he was part of the mafia, was because Dino was here. Many a time, Hibari had wanted to see the don, if only just to bite him to death for being so annoying because he couldn't do that over the phone. Despite how his pride was trying to tell him otherwise, Hibari wanted to be next to this man because…he made him happy. And if his pride was going to get in the way of that, then Hibari wasn't going to listen to it…much. He could at least push it aside for one night, right?

At this thought, a new desire blossomed in the Cloud Guardian's chest. He wasn't sure if this was going to be his way of showing his gratitude to the other, or if this was just something he purely wanted for himself, but Hibari didn't care. He just wanted Dino. The blond don made him forget about his troubles.

Averting his gaze downwards again because a part of him couldn't believe what he was going to do, the ex-prefect shifted his sitting position until he was sitting on his backside with his legs spread, both of his feet on either side of Dino's lap, who was still in his kneeling sitting position before him. The young skylark placed his hands behind him for support then as he finally glanced up at his partner, his cobalt eyes set in determination.

"Dino." The other's name came out as a whisper as one of the skylark's hands came up to untie the sash holding his yukata together. With a simple tug, the knot came loose, causing the silky fabric of the Cloud Guardian's yukata to slip open, revealing his chest and lower half. As Hibari leaned back on both of his hands again, the loose fabric of his yukata slid slowly down his shoulders to pool around his hands, leaving him totally exposed to the other under the moonlight. Normally, Hibari would never think of doing such a thing, but he no longer cared at the moment. He wanted this, he wanted Dino, and he loved the look of unadulterated lust that flashed behind the older man's eyes as he stared at his lewd position, ready to be taken at a given notice. Hibari could actually feel himself get turned on at the prospects.

"Mate with me until dawn," Hibari breathed out huskily, his eyes staring hungrily into Dino's chocolate brown. He didn't want another second between them to go to waste. Sleep could be put on hold until both of them were satiated.

* * *

When the silence stretched between them again and Kyouya once more averted his gaze, Dino tried hard to hold onto his hopeful feelings. He knew that his lover needed time to think on these things. He suspected it was an inner battle with the skylark's pride that was taking up time before he came to a decision.

With a scoffing voice, the other spoke up then. A pointed look at their joined hands accompanied his question as to if Dino would also teach him how to deal with touchy-feely Italians. The blond don stared at his lover then, as pain was piercing his heart, but then he saw the slightly twitching lips, and the tiny hint of a smile. Could it be...? Stupidly, the bronco blinked as he tried to process what he was seeing. All the tension in his body loosened suddenly and Dino laughed from the bottom of his heart. This was actually the first joke Kyouya had cracked on purpose, and it was a very intimate one at that. He loved it and he loved Kyouya even more because of it.

"Hahahaha, sorry, you know I can't help myself sometimes," Dino laughed, retracting his hands and rubbing the back of his neck with one of them in slight embarrassment.

The moment his hands were gone, the mirthful look on the skylark's face disappeared. If the bronco hadn't known better, he actually would have called the look that followed forlorn, but that couldn't be, right? Even though Kyouya had asked him for advice for once, that didn't mean he was actually fixating on him and needing his presence, was it? Yet, as the silence between them stretched once more, the Japanese presumably trying to decide whether to take him up on his offer, Dino thought he saw longing grow in the other's gaze. That was just wishful thinking, right?

Again, Kyouya looked away then and Dino was sure he had gazed too intensely at him, making the skylark uncomfortable. When he shifted his position, the bronco was sure that he was getting up to leave him once again, but he wasn't.

Kyouya spread his legs in a position that was making the Italian's mouth go dry. The skylark whispered his name then in the sexiest way, instantly sending jolts of electricity through his body and making his manhood twitch. As Dino watched on, the prideful Japanese opened the sash of his yukata, falling fabric revealing his beautiful, perfect body. The soft moonlight was making his whole body glow and almost look like a mystical dream, but it was no dream.

Dino could feel his heart race in his chest, and his blood boil in his veins. This incredible, beautiful creature was his and his alone. And right then, a sinfully sexy voice asked him to mate with him until dawn. It was driving the Italian crazy. It was rare for the skylark to actually demand sex but today he had not only actually asked for it, right now, he was offering himself up. There was no other description for it. The only other time Dino could remember something like this happening was their special night at the ryokan when Kyouya had planned out his own Appreciation Day.

Lust, love, and a deep possessiveness overwhelmed the bronco. With less grace and much more urgency, he tore open the sash that only loosely held his yukata together anyway. Pushing it off like it was offending him, he was above his lover in seconds. There was so much he wanted to say and yet words could neither fully describe what he was feeling nor did they usually get through to the skylark anyway. Instead, the bronco opted for just trying to show his love the way they both would enjoy the most.

With a growl, he descended on the skylark then, claiming his lips as his heated body made contact with the cooler one.

* * *

Hibari watched on in intrigue as Dino's features turned from stunned to wild with lust. Before the younger man knew it, Dino was practically ripping off his yukata and throwing it away like it had done him a personal wrong. The young Cloud Guardian's blood rushed at the sight, making him excited as his body shivered in anticipation. It was only a few seconds later that Dino was on him, his lips smashing hungrily into his as he pressed his whole body down onto the skylark's, pinning him to the walkway.

Kissing the other back just as hungrily, Hibari let their tongues intertwine, the wet muscles moving with each other to their own rhythm. Hibari moaned happily into the kiss, his taste buds practically exploding from Dino's unique flavor as the taller man started to dominate his mouth. The dark-haired Japanese just let his lover do as he pleased, taking in every movement the other made against him. He could feel Dino's hands start to roam his body then, sending jolts of electricity up his body and causing his heart to beat faster and his blood to pump harder. As Dino started tweaking his nipples between his fingers, Hibari could feel himself becoming hard again.

Despite how good the foreplay felt, Hibari wasn't one to dwell on it for long. He wanted Dino inside of him because he already knew that it helped to calm him down.

"Dino," Hibari rasped out through a gasp of breath as he parted his lips from the other. As he took in much needed air, his cobalt eyes met his partner's warm brown. The young skylark spread his legs even further in emphasis then, showing his mate what he really wanted in that moment, and he even bucked his hips up for emphasis, making his half-hard erection rub against Dino's, who was fully erect by this point. Hmm, his words must have really turned the older man on if he had beaten him to full hardness. Hibari smirked coyly at that.

* * *

When Kyouya returned the demanding kiss just as eagerly, the bronco knew he had made the right decision. Showing his feelings to the other rather than trying to explain them with words was the way to go with the skylark most of the time. Their tongues wrapped around each other and, for once, Kyouya didn't fight his for dominance but let himself get plundered thoroughly, moaning blissfully into the kiss all the while.

Lifting his body a little bit, Dino began to stroke the other's body. He loved feeling the silky skin, and the other's lean muscles, but rarely got the chance to fully enjoy them since his lover usually wanted to skip or at least rush the foreplay to get down to 'business'. Just as he began to tweak and twirl Kyouya's nipples, he could feel his lover's manliness grow hard against his skin.

Just then, the skylark separated their kiss and breathed his name in yearning. The Japanese spread his legs invitingly beneath him, bucking his hips in open invitation. Dino had to bite his lower lip then just to keep his sanity. Kyouya was trying to set the pace and top from the bottom and it was hard for the bronco to not just give in. It was the smug look the skylark sent him as their cocks brushed each other, that was his own undoing. Dino firmly decided not to let himself get rushed this time. With a smug grin of his own, he descended on one of Kyouya's nipples, sucking it between his lips and nibbling at it until it was erect and hard. At the same time, his hand sneaked lower, stroking the inside of a soft, yet strong thigh. Slipping his hand under the leg then, he hooked his arm under the knee, effectively stopping any attempt on the skylark's side to close his legs again if he got mad at him.

With a devious grin, he nipped at the already tortured bud then, knowing full well what it would do to his lover. Well dosed amounts of pain were a turn on for both of them and made the sex all the more interesting and satisfying.

* * *

A smug smirk was Hibari's answer before Dino was descending upon his nipples again, completely ignoring what he actually wanted. The proud Cloud Guardian gasped and accidentally let out a pleasured moan as Dino sucked on his perky flesh. Goosebumps rose along his skin as he felt a hand stroke the inside of his thigh a second later, the touch tender and full of desire. A mixture of restless lust and an irritated grunt left the dark-haired man's lips at the feeling.

As if to irritate him further, Dino then slipped a hand under the leg he was caressing and hooked his arm underneath his knee, trapping him in the position. He could no longer move now, even though his hands were free. Hibari knew from experience that if he tried to resist, Dino would be able to pin his hands above his head. Then, on top of that, Dino smirked at him like a mischievous child before he nipped at one of his nipples again. Hibari let out a light gasp of pain as his sensitive flesh was attacked. It hurt in a good way, leaving his mind muddled.

That still didn't stop him from feeling frustration, though. All he wanted was to be connected to Dino because he knew that would make him feel the greatest. Foreplay was fine and all, but it quickly got annoying because Hibari knew that there was something that felt ten times better than it. Why did Dino always have to insist on prolonging things unnecessarily?

As he felt his lover start to kiss hot, wet trails down his chest, he felt his body start to succumb to the pleasure, overriding the slight irritation he felt. His body shivered in ecstatic delight as Dino drew closer and closer to his aching, fully erect shaft.

"Dino," the young skylark whispered out weakly with need, trying one last time to get what he wanted despite how good he was actually feeling at the moment. He was stubborn, what could he say? "Enter…now…"

* * *

With a gasp, the body beneath his arched. Dino loved the way the usually stoic skylark reacted to his touch. It was especially arousing to know that he was the only one who could make Kyouya react in this way and the only one to ever see him like that. He was absolutely devoted to the other, but he was just as possessive of him, too. The bronco knew that he couldn't keep the Cloud Guardian close all the time. If he tried to cage the skylark, he'd lose him forever, but whenever he let the other roam and they were apart for a long time, the urge to mark every centimeter of his lover's body and possess him fully became overwhelming.

His tongue and lips tasted Kyouya's body, leaving a meandering wet trail that slowly but surely lead lower. He felt the Cloud Guardian's body shiver under his touch, and heard the other's breath become ever shorter until he was panting. The way the skylark whispered his name with yearning then made Dino's blood boil, and squeezed a pearly bead of semen from his straining cock. His lover demanded to be taken then and even though it was incredibly tempting, the bronco did not succumb to it.

"Soon...I will take you soon," he promised as he looked up at his beloved, whose eyes had a violet glow to them in his lust. Keeping his gaze on Kyouya's face, he licked along the underside of the other's straining, hard flesh. Dino knew his lover didn't like to be watched when he was this open and vulnerable and that's why he usually tried not to face him during sex. Of course, this only made it that much more interesting and special for the bronco when he got the chance. Slowly, sensually, his tongue circled the heated head of the other's cock then gently dipped into the tiny slit to taste the first, new salty beads bubbling up.

"Hmmmmm, I will never get enough of your taste, Kyouya," he hummed in appreciation, smiling when he saw the soft blush on the other's cheeks. The skylark's embarrassment with his 'perverted ways' always amused the don. Kyouya's reaction to a little bit of dirty talk made him especially adorable to the bronco, so he could never help himself when he got the chance to do this. "I will suck you dry," he told the skylark before his lips closed around the head of the other's shaft and he slowly took in more and more of his lover's length, his eyes never leaving the smaller man's face.

* * *

Promises of soon to come left the taller man's lips, making Hibari groan with a mixture of impatience and anticipation. He wanted the other so badly then, it was becoming painful, his cock twitching impatiently. Cobalt eyes beheld their brown counterparts then, Hibari's eyes starting to glaze over from lust. As the young skylark stared at his lover, his breathing and heartbeat uneven, he saw the blond don bring himself lower and lick a long, wet trail up the underside of his shaft, traveling along the sensitive gland.

A shuddering gasp escaped Hibari's lungs as waves of pleasure traveled up his spine, his eyes closing at the feeling. More moans escaped his lips mere moments afterwards as Dino swirled his tongue around the head of his shaft, before he dipped his wet appendage into his slit. Hibari could feel his shaft pulsate and twitch with rapture at the other's heated touch.

It was then that Dino decided to say something embarrassing, which brought Hibari out of his intoxicated, lustful daze to blush in acknowledgment.

"P-Pervert," Hibari stuttered out on unsteady breath as he stared into Dino's predatory eyes. It looked like he was going to be the one who was bitten to death. The thought thoroughly excited him, despite the fact this wasn't what he wanted.

When he heard the other say that he was going to suck him dry, Hibari felt his whole body shudder in desire before he felt intense heat engulf his sensitive flesh. The dark-haired Cloud Guardian threw his head back and let out a rapturous scream as Dino slowly and surely took all of him into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of the other's throat.

"Damn…it…" Hibari cursed under his breath as he almost lost himself completely to the feeling of the other surrounding him. It was almost as intoxicating as having the don inside of him. With embarrassingly shaky hands, Hibari combed his fingers through Dino's hair as the taller man started to move up and down on his shaft. The friction felt amazing…but something was missing.

"Bite," the smaller man demanded breathlessly as he dug his nails into Dino's scalp. Over the past few years, Hibari had come to realize that if he was going to succumb to his mate's incessant need for foreplay he might as well take as much enjoyment out of it as he could, and being bitten in any sense always excited him to no end. Dino always did it right. He always did it in a way where the pain would mix perfectly with the pleasure he gave him. Having his erection bitten was the most extreme out of those cases, but it only made Hibari love it all the more.

* * *

Kyouya's ecstatic cry filled the bronco's ears. There was nothing in this world that sounded sweeter to his ears. The knowledge that he could make the proud Cloud Guardian come undone like this always filled the don with pride. When he had swallowed the other's length whole, the skylark even cursed softly. No matter how much the other one tried to deny it, he enjoyed getting spoiled like this just like anyone would.

As he slowly bobbed his head, pressing his lips tightly to the slippery skin to create the most delicious friction for the other, Kyouya's fingers wove through his hair. It was an unconscious gesture on the skylark's side, but it was a definite sign of how much he craved and enjoyed what Dino did to him, and the don just loved the feeling. Moaning around the hard flesh between his lips, his movements sped up a little.

Right then, the skylark's nails dug into his scalp. The slight pain sent jolts of electricity down the bronco's spine and made him growl excitedly. Just like the pain he had dealt out, Kyouya demanded for his own trigger. Dino had never been able to hold back when it came to Kyouya. Even when he got the rare chance to take his time and started out gentle, it always turned rough and carnal at some point. The skylark didn't want it any other way and the bronco never could stop himself either. It's what they both wanted and needed.

Keeping his eyes turned upward to take in his lover's reaction, Dino's teeth grazed the sensitive skin of the skylark's cock on his way upward. He felt the shudder of anticipation, the expectant tension grow in the body beneath him. At the right moment, Dino's teeth left the skin, only to heighten the experience when they dug into the hypersensitive head. The bronco knew very well how deep to bite to cause the right amount of pain to take his lover over the edge without causing any harm.

Kyouya's scream was the most delicious mixture of pleasure and pain as he arched his body, ramming his cock back into the bronco's welcoming mouth only to fill him with his seed. With strong hands, Dino held the skylark's hips down then to fulfill his promise. Eagerly, he moved his head and sucked at the pulsing flesh in his mouth. In his ecstasy, Kyouya scratched at his scalp, which only served to excite the bronco more. His own manhood was twitching and weeping in need, but Dino ignored it as he took care not to spill a drop of his lover's essence.

Only when Kyouya's hands fell limp to the ground and the last tremors subsided did the bronco let the softening flesh slip from his mouth. Licking his lips, he sat up to look down at his utterly beautiful lover. His usually pale skin was still flushed from the sex, his hair was a mess from writhing on the walkway and his facial muscles were all relaxed, making him look young and innocent again.

The devious Italian don used this special chance then. Kyouya was absolutely relaxed and vulnerable because of it. Spitting some of the skylark's seed into his hand, Dino mixed it with his own leaking essence, slicking up his shaft. Taking hold of the hips of the defenseless Japanese, the bronco lost no time in burying himself in the accommodating body. Slipping his arm under the arching skylark, Dino swept him up then to make the other come to sit on his lap and sink into him even deeper. Whenever Kyouya was able to, he made sure they were not facing each other during sex. That was why the bronco had to jump on this chance and use it. As the skylark moaned from the deep penetration, Dino claimed his lips, slipping his tongue inside. It was rare that they were able to kiss during the actual sex, but since it felt like they were even closer to each other when they did, Dino enjoyed this fully. To him, it felt like they were sharing each other's souls in these moments. Even though his hips wanted to move, he didn't let them. Buried deep inside his beloved, he let his tongue entwine with the ex-prefect's, moaning in pure rapture.

* * *

Breath hitching, Hibari felt his body shudder in anticipation as he felt Dino start to do as he asked, his teeth gently grazing his flesh as he moved up his shaft. On instinct, the young skylark's body tensed up when he felt his mate draw his teeth away from his skin, his abdominal muscles twisting in delicious heat. He knew that it was coming.

Sure enough, Dino bit into the tip of his erection, his teeth sinking in to the perfect depth and with the right amount of force. Hibari let out a loud, rapturous scream of pain as a mind-numbing white flashed sporadically behind his eyes, his back arching at the feeling as he thrust his hot length back into Dino's mouth. It only took seconds for Hibari to come completely undone as he came hard into his mate's mouth.

Gasping and moaning in ecstasy from his orgasmic high, Hibari didn't even notice Dino holding his hips down, nor did he realize he was scratching and digging his nails into Dino's scalp. All Hibari knew was satisfaction as his hands finally fell limp at his sides and his breathing became heavy as he tried to regain the precious oxygen he had released in his euphoria.

The dark-haired Japanese man stared up at the star-studded evening sky then with half-lidded eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control. His body definitely felt satisfied, but Hibari's mind did not. He wanted more.

As if his mate could read his thoughts, Hibari heard Dino spit into his hand along with the slickening of moist skin before he felt the other's hands on his hips. Before the Cloud Guardian could so much as think about what was going to happen, Dino entered him in one swift movement, pulling a surprised cry of pleasure from the skylark's lips. It actually stung a little bit since he hadn't been expecting it, but since his whole body had been relaxed after his recent orgasm, and because his insides were already slick from their earlier sexual excursion, Dino slipped into him with ease. The taller man also just as easily lifted him up into a sitting position and Hibari felt himself sink further down onto his lover's hot, wanton flesh. Hibari moaned lustfully as the other penetrated him deeper, his limp cock starting to stir back into life at the feeling. In that moment, he felt more connected with Dino than he could ever remember, and that feeling only seemed to deepen with the Bucking Horse's kiss.

On pure instinct, since his mind was so muddled by lust by that point that he wouldn't be able to think straight to begin with, Hibari's arms wrapped around Dino's neck and he deepened the kiss, his tongue entwining with his mate's and making the kiss more heated. Soon, Dino's initial sensual kiss became a mashing of lips and teeth as the two lovers desperately sought each other out.

When the two parted for air, their breathing hard and in sync, Hibari stared into Dino's loving brown orbs, wondering why the other wasn't moving within him yet. Thinking he had to take matters into his own hands then, Hibari closed his eyes and shakily pressed his feet down into the walkway, bringing himself up until only the head of the other's shaft was inside of him. His hands gripped Dino's shoulders as he pushed himself back down on the other, delicious friction left in his wake.

* * *

Not only did Kyouya reciprocate the kiss, but his arms actually wrapped around Dino's neck, holding him close. This was something very special to the don, since the skylark only very rarely reacted like this. Usually, he would barely allow Dino to kiss him, either tearing at his clothes to get the main event going or just bearing it in a tense state, his arms hanging limp at his sides. The passion and actual love Kyouya was showing him tonight was almost too much for the bronco to bear. He was used to having to work hard for just tiny bits of affection, and had to go with those for long stretches of time. Well, not so tonight.

When the skylark kissed him back passionately, Dino couldn't hold himself back. With a sexy growl, the kiss deepened, and became wilder and more demanding. They were both gasping for breath once they finally parted. All the love he held for the Japanese shone in his eyes, as he looked at the other.

Kyouya closed his eyes then, making the don believe it was from embarrassment because of his gaze. For once, he was wrong. The skylark lifted himself up, gripping his shoulders fast as he came back down with a low moan.

Dino growled low in his throat at the incredible feeling. There was nothing comparable to the sweet, tight heat welcoming him and gripping him tight like it never wanted to let him go again.

"Kyouya...feels so good," the bronco moaned as his hands took a hold of the skylark's slender hips. His fingers digging into the delectable back cheeks, he helped his lover lift up again and pulled him down again, making both of them moan in unison.

Leaning forward then, Dino's lips descended on Kyouya's pale neck. He placed sucking kisses on the other's sensitive skin, leaving red spots that soon were joined by bite marks. Just as his affections grew wilder and more demanding, so did the skylark's movements. Dino began to move his hips in circles while he still helped the other move up and down, yet even that wasn't enough. They both needed more.

Changing his hold on the skylark, he lowered him back down onto the walkway. He locked his arms under the other's knees, spreading his legs wide and rolling him up. Looking down into his lover's lustful eyes, Dino growled again before he rammed himself hard and deep into the welcoming body. He made sure that he was going at the perfect angle to give his beloved Kyouya the ultimate pleasure. He would not be able to go much longer for this round, but he was hell bent on taking the other with him.

* * *

When Dino told him how good it felt, Hibari felt an excited shudder travel down his spine, making his cock twitch. That feeling intensified a moment later when he felt his mate's fingers dig into his backside and help move his hip downwards onto the taller man's erection. A low moan bypassed the young skylark's lips, mixing in harmony with Dino's as he continued to move up and down the blond don's shaft, his movements becoming more desperate with each thrust. Dino helped him all the while, sucking demandingly along his neck as he even started to move his hips in delicious circular motions to meet with Hibari's downward thrusts. The pleasure was intense but…it still wasn't enough. Hibari craved for the carnal frenzy he and Dino would usually experience with their unions, like each moment could be their last. With their current position, they couldn't pull that off.

As if he could read his mind, he felt Dino lower him back onto the walkway again while they were still connected and hook his arms underneath his knees. Hibari felt his legs get spread even wider than they were before as his backside was elevated off the ground, leaving his body in a curled position with only his upper back connected to the walkway. Since the position was too awkward for him to keep a hold of the other, Hibari let go of Dino's shoulders and braced his hands against the walkway for better support. He needed it a second later when Dino's lust-filled eyes met his. The wild look in the other's eyes left the young Japanese man breathless and defenseless for the onslaught to come.

With a feral growl, Dino thrust hard and deep into his body, his erection hitting Hibari's prostate with a mind-reeling smack. The usually-proud Cloud Guardian screamed out his mate's name in ecstasy as dots of white flashed behind his eyelids like stars, but Dino wasn't done with him yet. With a wild desperation, Dino continued to slam himself into Hibari's tight heat, hitting his prostate with practiced precision with each thrust. Hibari completely lost himself to lust then. His whole body shuddered as unrelenting waves of pleasure hit his body, and his head flung back as screams of rapture were forced out of his lungs with each movement he felt inside of him. He could no longer see anything but stars, and he could barely take in any breath before the next scream left him. Hibari's mind was reeling so much from the pleasure that he completely forgot where he was for the moment as his cries of ecstasy mixed in with the evening air. If anyone in the mansion had their windows open, they could hear their union loud and clear as every thrust brought both of them closer and closer to completion. None of those thoughts even crossed the poor skylark's mind, though. All he could think of and feel was Dino, and that's all he needed in that moment. He loved the distraction, and even more so the satiation and contentment that came after every orgasm the taller man was able to milk from him.

It was mere seconds after this thought that he felt Dino slam himself desperately into his prostate once more, and Hibari couldn't hold on any longer. He screamed out the taller man's name loud and clear for everyone to hear as he came hard, his semen splashing all the way up to his neck because of the angle his body was in. Hibari could feel his muscles spasm with delicious release as Dino came at the same time that he did, and filled his greedy, twitching walls with his seed. The young skylark moaned out his lover's name breathlessly as if it was a mantra while Dino continued to thrust into him throughout their orgasms, milking the moment for all it was worth.

Eventually, though, it came to an end, and left both of them in exhausted heaps on the walkway. Dino had let go of his legs and had collapsed on top of him, making the young skylark grunt uncomfortably from the impact, and his desperate breathing even more difficult. When Dino got the energy to flip himself over and off of him, Hibari felt the other's body heat leave him, both inside and out. A discontented sigh left the skylark's lips at the cold feeling he was left with. Without the other's warmth, without their connection, all of his worry, and fear, and anger flooded back to him, reminding him of why he was there, and he didn't want to remember any of it. All he wanted was to forget about his problems but they always came back to mock him as soon as Dino's body wasn't there to distract him. This just wouldn't do.

Truly not even caring at this point, Hibari turned onto his side to face the blond don beside him, his breathing still uneven as he panted for breath. Even though he was tired in that moment, that didn't stop the young skylark from glaring at his mate, who had turned his head to look at him.

"The next time…you enter me…" Hibari panted out in a demanding growl. "You're not….not allowed…to leave…for the rest…of the night…That's an order…"

If his problems stemmed from him remembering his problems every time Dino disconnected himself after their unions, then Hibari would eliminate that problem. He would make sure that Dino stayed inside of him for the rest of the night until their bodies were too tired to stay awake.

"For as long…as we're awake…you'll stay inside me…" Hibari demanded with absolutely no shame. He saw this as the only way to fix his problem, so he didn't care how he sounded or the repercussions to his pride it would cause. His pride was locked up deep inside of him anyway, and he wouldn't let it out until his mind and body got everything they needed from the man beside him.

* * *

Dino's own name rang in his ears as his beloved cried out ecstatically. For the proud skylark to display his feelings like this, he must be pretty far gone already, this much the blond don knew. Whenever he got his younger, uptight lover in this state, Dino felt pretty proud with himself. Every lustful scream Kyouya uttered was like the sweetest music to his ears. As he rammed himself into the tight, yearning passage again and again, he drank in the sight of his lover's face, the flushed cheeks and the violet, passionate gleam in the usually cold cobalt eyes. To Dino Kyouya always looked beautiful, but never more so then when he was writhing in passion beneath him.

When he knew his time was running out, the bronco put in one last spurt, bucking his hips in a crazy, desperate rhythm, targeting his lover's sweet spot until finally Kyouya cried out his name once more in utter abandon. White, pearly essence sprayed his lover's body, making him look even sexier to Dino's eyes as the other's body shook in orgasm. Kyouya's inner muscles clammed down on his already oversensitive flesh, making him cry out, too, as he exploded inside of the other. With the skylark's name on his lips, the Italian filled the tight channel with his seed, getting milked by the rippling muscles. As long as his remaining strength allowed, the bronco moved his hips, prolonging both their orgasms as much as possible.

Finally, even the Italian don's strength gave out. With a sigh, he let go of Kyouya's legs and sank onto the smaller body. Dino tried to catch his breath fast and gather some energy. Kyouya always told him he was too heavy and didn't like him to 'linger'. So, as soon as the bronco got the energy, he pushed himself off and away from the other. Of course he loved nothing better than to hold the other after the sex, to kiss and cuddle him, but that only ever happened when the skylark was just too tired afterward to care anymore.

Dino was a little wary when he heard the unhappy sigh leave the other's lips at his action. Maybe he hadn't been fast enough? A second later, Kyouya turned around to him, though. Curious, the blond turned his head to look at him. What he heard then actually startled the bronco. For a moment, he was sure he hadn't heard right. Surely this could only be some sex-crazed fantasy, he thought, but the demanding glare of the other was unwavering as he demanded the same thing in other words once more. Kyouya not only demanded more sex, but he wanted them to stay connected for the rest of the night. It was the hottest, sexiest thing the other had ever said to him and, at the same time, it showed Dino how much Kyouya actually needed him.

The poor bronco was overwhelmed by his feelings then. His love for the skylark made his heart swell, and the sexiness of the suggestion made blood rush to his lower regions once more. As he looked into his beloved's face, his eyes began to shine.

"Fuck...Kyouya...you have no idea what you just did to me," Dino breathed.

Any weariness he had felt before was forgotten. Like a predator, he pounced on the unsuspecting skylark. Some last sane recesses of his mind told him to get Kyouya inside now, or they would spend their night outside. Sweeping him up bridal style, he carried his lover back into the house and onto the futon. With renewed passion, Dino made love to Kyouya then until the first rays of the sun lit up the sky. Just like the skylark had demanded, he stayed inside of his lover for the rest of the night and even held him in his sleep. When Dino finally fell asleep, a deep smile was etched into his features; he had never felt happier in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I have been super scatterbrained as of late and life just sucks. So here you go, I hope you like the chapter! Dino starts his plans on getting Hibari to like Italy and more sexy times ensue XD

* * *

The sun shone heavily through the rice-paper doors as Hibari awoke from a dead-sleep. He groaned pitifully as the sunlight shone through the still open doorway to the garden and landed directly into his eyes. The ache in his covered eyes was nothing compared to the rest of his body, though.

As the skylark's mind began to stir upon his awakening, he unconsciously burrowed his face further into the warm body beside him, hoping to block the harsh rays of the sun because he still wanted to sleep. The physical action made his entire body practically scream in protest, which made the young Japanese man moan pitifully again. His whole body felt bruised, and his backside burned like it was melting off of his legs. It wasn't only his body that felt battered, though, his pride felt just as abused. Hibari still couldn't believe what he had allowed himself to do last night. He didn't know whether to be angry at himself for allowing such an embarrassment to happen, or with Dino for being so thorough the night before. Oh who was he kidding? He was pissed off for both of those reasons. Even though he was thoroughly irritated with his circumstances, though, Hibari couldn't quite stay mad.

The usually proud Cloud Guardian inhaled the scent of his still sleeping partner beside him, taking in the relaxing, musk Dino always seemed to be permeating. Even though he was certain his mind would try to forget everything that happened last night to save whatever semblance of pride he had left, it still didn't change the fact that Hibari had experienced the most amazing night of sex he ever had. It felt like their mating ritual had escalated to another level entirely, and Hibari could still remember the intensity of the pleasure he felt last night, the lust and loving adoration in Dino's eyes, the feel of the other inside him, and the utter completion and comfort the other's presence had brought him. True to what he had demanded, as soon as he told Dino that he never wanted to part from him for the rest of the night, the blond don had brought him inside, laid him down on the futon, and connected with him; their bodies never parting in the most literal sense for the rest of the evening. Hibari couldn't even remember feeling Dino leaving him. With how passionate they had been last night, or this morning if he wanted to be technical, he wouldn't have been surprised if he completely passed out from exhaustion after their last session before Dino could leave him cold and empty.

Even though his backside now burned almost angrily in protest for the treatment it had received last night, Hibari still didn't feel empty, or annoyed for that matter, much to his surprise. Dino's arms were wrapped around him, and holding his body close, providing intoxicating warmth. Despite how badly he wanted to shake Dino awake and threaten to brutally murder him the next time he'd actually be able to walk without making a complete fool of himself, he couldn't quite summon the energy, or keep that anger inside of him for long. Dino's body felt so good, so natural up against his, that the young Japanese man didn't want to move. It probably didn't help that physically moving at the moment caused him to hiss in pain, either. Well, at least Dino made a nice body pillow. That's all he could really ask for at this point…and maybe some food.

Knowing that food wasn't going to magically appear before him, and that trying to walk to the kitchen (wherever that actually was) was impossible in his current condition, that left waking Dino up to go and get it for him…

…

…Maybe he'd starve instead. The thought of asking was too embarrassing at this point in time.

The smaller man sighed grumpily to himself. This action seemed to wake Dino up, though, because, to Hibari's surprise, the blond don's arms left his body as Dino stretched beside him and yawned. Hibari felt his breath hitch at the slight loss of warmth Dino's arms had provided him, but also at the slight friction he felt as the other's body rubbed against his as he stretched.

It was then that he heard his partner greet him with a 'Good morning, Kyouya'. When Hibari chanced a glance up at the other, he was met with the hugest, happiest smile he had ever seen the other wear. Not only that, but to Hibari, it looked like Dino was almost glowing as radiantly as the sun that was beaming in through the open doorway to the garden.

Hibari stared up at his mate in a stunned silence for a good few seconds before an irritated frown formed on his lips as he glared at the other's arms, which weren't holding him anymore. The taller man had practically broken him in half last night, so the least he could do was be his personal body warmer.

"I didn't say you could let go of me," Hibari growled out in a huff, his cobalt eyes shining angrily. He really wasn't in the mood to be denied. It was the least he deserved in this moment, after all.

* * *

Some slight movement against his body mixed with the light, warm rays of the sun woke Dino from his deep, restful slumber. Leisurely, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned heartily. Wow, had his arms still been wrapped around the skylark until a moment ago, he asked himself in wonder. All of the miraculous events of last night rushed back into Dino's mind then, and all he could do was smile from the bottom of his heart. Happiness was filling him as he beamed at his lover, who still lay cuddled close to him. This was definitely the best morning of his entire life!

"Good Morning, Kyouya," he greeted the other happily.

A pair of cobalt eyes looked up at him then like he was an alien. Silence stretched between them, making Dino wonder if maybe he had been a little too openly happy, or if maybe Kyouya had hoped he'd be gone by the time he woke up. As the look on the Japanese's face turned into a frown, the bronco felt sure he was going to get scolded for something or another.

He did get scolded then, but not in the way he had expected. Dino's smile only deepened. The magic that had happened between them last night was somehow still holding on today. For once Kyouya didn't want to distance himself from him after being so close last night like he usually did. This time the skylark wanted to be held and there was nothing the Italian don wanted more than to feel the other in his arms.

"Sorry, my bad," he said with a sheepish smile as his arms wrapped around the other's supple body once more. As he gently pulled him closer, the blond heard a soft hiss. Dino realized then that Kyouya's body must be pretty sore, not to mention how his backside would most likely feel. It was rare that the other one showed signs of his discomfort like this, so it must be bad enough that he actually couldn't suppress his distress fully. Lovingly, Dino stroked the small of the skylark's back. "Do you want to sleep some more? Or do you want me to draw you a hot bath?" The latter usually had help somewhat when they had had a long night of wild sex before.

Even though he felt a little worried for his lover and kind of guilty for causing him discomfort, Dino knew it wouldn't do to show these feelings openly. It would only bruise the strong Guardian's pride more and Kyouya would get the wrong impression, namely that he thought the skylark was weak and couldn't bear a little discomfort. All Dino really could do was keep his lover as comfortable as possible and try to guess his every wish.

* * *

A sheepish smile and an apology were his response before he felt warm, gentle arms wrap themselves around him and pull him closer to the taller man's body. Hibari hissed in pain at the slight movement, his body protesting, but once he was resting against Dino's body again, his arms creating a comforting cocoon around him, he didn't pay heed to the pain any longer.

The young skylark let out a contented sigh as he buried his face into the blond don' s chest to block out the sunlight still coming in through the open doorway as Dino rubbed soothing circles into the small of his back. At his mate's questions, whatever contentment Hibari felt was replaced by irritation. He knew that tone, and he didn't like the other's implications. Just because he was in pain didn't mean he couldn't handle it!

"What a stupid question," the irritated Cloud Guardian huffed out as he glared up at Dino, his chin resting on the other's chest. "I asked for this already, haven't I?" He stated more than questioned as he nodded to the other's arms around his body. "I don't need your pitying bath…" He pointedly averted his gaze then as he got himself comfortable once more, his face buried into Dino's chest again. "…At least not now."

He would take a bath when he was good and ready, not because Dino felt bad and wanted to 'help' him. It was bad enough that the other was doing so much for him already; any more, and Hibari was certain his pride wouldn't be able to cope with it.

"I wouldn't mind breakfast in an hour," Hibari remarked then as he remembered his slight dilemma from earlier. This time, though, he had a better idea as to how to go about getting his food without Dino becoming too involved in order to avoid further embarrassment by appearing needy. "Call Romario, or one of your servants, to make something and deliver it here for us."

* * *

As soon as his questions were out of his mouth, the body in his arms stiffened and the skylark looked darkly up at him. Dino heaved an inner sigh. Even offering some soothing options to the other was enough to bruise his pride. Yet, even though Kyouya glared at him and scolded him, there was no real venom behind the words. A moment later, he even kind of conceded that a hot bath wasn't his worst idea. Dino smiled to himself then. His beloved skylark was in a pretty mellow mood today, actually!

Kyouya told him then that he wanted breakfast after his nap. Dino was supposed to call in for said breakfast, presumably so that he could stay close to the skylark. This really was a new development. The blond don realized more and more how much his lover depended on him at the moment. Being new to this foreign land and the still foreign culture, Kyouya seemed to need someone familiar around him to feel secure. What made this realization even more special was that none of the other guardians nor Tsuna seemed to fit that description. Kyouya only felt safe and secure here in his arms. This was a revelation that made the Italian's heart sing. He knew the skylark still had problems understanding the concept of love, but whether he knew it or was able to name his feelings didn't matter, not when Dino had all the evidence of his lover's true feelings right here before him.

"Okay, just give me a sec," he asked Kyouya, extricating himself from the other very carefully. He got up and removed his cell from his parka which still lay by the bathroom door. While he called Romario to relate the breakfast order, the bronco went for the door to the garden and closed it, so the sun wouldn't keep his lover awake. A moment later he was back beside the skylark again, pulling him gently into his arms. This time, though, he kissed Kyouya at the same time, drowning out the pained hiss before it could be uttered. He took his time, his tongue tenderly and sensually caressing its counterpart, while his hand once more stroked the small of the Cloud Guardian's back soothingly.

"Sleep, Kyouya, I'll wake you when the food is here," he whispered softly when their lips parted.

It didn't take long for the skylark's breathing to even out as he laid beside him, cuddled close with his face buried into the bronco's chest. With a loving smile, Dino watched him sleep until his own eyelids drooped. It was the smell of strong coffee that woke him a little later; Romario holding a cup close to him with a smile.

"Breakfast is served, Boss."

As his trusted right-hand man put the cup on the low table and left the room, Dino gently shook Kyouya. "Breakfast is ready," he announced softly. There was a generous, Japanese breakfast waiting for the other one. Hoping that his beloved would accept his gift and come here often to stay for a while, Dino had sent his personal cook over to Japan to learn how to cook traditional, Japanese meals. He even got Tsuna's mom to share some basic recipes so that Kyouya would get the home cooked experience.

* * *

Dino agreed to his request without a second's hesitation, which Hibari was glad for, because he was getting pretty hungry. Sadly, though, that meant that the other had to leave him in order to retrieve his phone and do what he asked. Hibari let out an almost inaudible huff of discontent as Dino left him on the futon, his body feeling unnecessarily cold despite the fact the sun was shining on him. Hibari waited almost impatiently as he heard Dino make his call. A moment later, the blond don hung up, closed the doors to the garden in order to block the sunlight, and came back to the futon. The moment the other reentered the bed, he wrapped his arms back around him and pulled him against his body. The slight, gentle movement, still jostled the skylark's sore body, and a pained hiss escaped him, only for the noise to be swallowed in a kiss.

A light moan replaced the Cloud Guardian's hiss of pain as he lost himself in the sensual movement of Dino's tongue against his own. He forgot all about his discomfort in favor of savoring the warmth that spread throughout his body at Dino's caresses, the taller man's tongue and hands doing wonders on his body even though their movements were slight.

When Dino pulled away from their kiss, too soon for Hibari's liking, he suggested that he sleep. Hibari panted for breath as he stared into his mate's loving chocolate orbs. Seeing as it had been his original plan, Hibari let the other's suggestion slide, even though his pride was telling him to tell the other off for 'ordering' him around. Closing his eyes, the skylark curled against Dino's body and fell easily back into sleep. It went to show how exhausted his body still was from the previous night's excursions.

All too soon, though, Hibari was being woken up. It was like he had barely even closed his eyes before breakfast had been placed upon the low-lying table in their room. Even though he was annoyed at being woken up so abruptly, an enticing, familiar aroma reached his nostrils, causing him to push his annoyance to the side. As he glanced over toward the low-lying table, he was met with the image of familiar Japanese-styled breakfast items. Miso soup, fried fish, fresh cooked rice, pickled vegetables, and, Hibari's favorite, green tea. There was a pot of the tea and another pot as well, which smelled of coffee, sitting upon the table. He guessed that was for Dino.

His stomach growled hungrily upon the sight, giving his tired, lazy body the incentive to move. Ignoring Dino's offer to help him, Hibari stood shakily to his feet, taking the comforter of the futon with him to cover himself since he was too lazy to try and find his clothes at the moment. His goal was to eat now anyway.

On unsteady feet, Hibari stubbornly made his way to the table, his body screaming and protesting all the way in pain. His legs literally felt like Jell-O, but at least the table wasn't too far away. Sitting down was just as painful as walking, Hibari came to find out. He couldn't hold back a visible cringe as he sat down on the wooden chair that Dino had provided instead of the traditional sitting pillows. What he'd give for one of those right now…

Glaring angrily at Dino as this thought crossed his mind, Hibari realized that Romario had provided him with a choice of European utensils or chopsticks. Taking the chopsticks in hand, Hibari dug right into his food. He hummed in appreciation as he tried each dish. The young Japanese man hadn't expected to eat such good Japanese food in Italy. This really was an unexpected accomplishment.

"You have a good cook," Hibari complimented in passing as he spared little time for words. His body was demanding energy and nutrients, which caused the young skylark to practically inhale his food. As he washed his food down with a relaxing drink of green tea, Hibari let a sigh of contentment escape him.

It was at this time, with all of his food eaten and his cup empty of tea, that he glanced up to see Dino taking his time in eating. The blond don was currently taking a sip of his coffee, which, surprisingly enough, piqued the smaller man's interest. Did Italian coffee taste like Japanese coffee? If that was the case, then Hibari would know that he wouldn't like it. Tea was the only drink he actually enjoyed from his homeland because everything else was too sweet, bland, or bitter in comparison. That being said, though, he had never tried Italian coffee, and Dino had said that he'd help him get used to his new surroundings.

"Let me try," he suddenly asked as he held his hand out for the cup Dino was currently drinking out of, his eyes resting upon the don's in expectation.

* * *

Kyouya's stomach made a sound that was considered unseemly in Japan but was heard with enthusiasm by Italian moms. The bronco instantly offered to help his lover get over to the food that would be able to remedy the skylark's predicament, but he was utterly ignored. His prideful lover would rather waddle on unsteady feet with a pained expression on his face over to the table on his own than accept his help, actually thinking that his way was more dignified. Dino really had a hard time keeping a comment to himself then.

The glare that welcomed him when he followed the other to the table made the blond don wonder whether his lover had read his thoughts anyway. Unsure of what else to do, he just smiled sheepishly and poured himself some coffee to keep busy. When he looked up a moment later, Dino's sheepish smile turned into a satisfied one. Kyouya was digging into the offered Japanese dishes with gusto. It was really funny to watch the other. His chopsticks were a blur of motion as different pieces of food went into his mouth. Foreigners always wondered how Asians were able to get full by eating with the delicate chopsticks. Well, if they had watched Kyouya right then, they'd know! His movements were fast, yet still graceful, and even at his current speed he somehow managed not to let even one kernel of rice go astray.

When the skylark complimented his cook, Dino was utterly happy. Although the way the other one was wolfing down the offered food had been a good hint, hearing it said out loud was even better. Dino complimented himself on his idea of sending his cook on the little trip. It was really important to him to make Kyouya feel as at home here with him as possible, so the food was a huge factor in that.

"I'll make sure to tell him," he just answered with a grin.

Contrary to the skylark, Dino enjoyed the breakfast at a much slower pace. Since he had never learned to like the Japanese-styled pickled vegetables, and the miso soup didn't fit too well with the coffee to his tastes, he kept to the rice and the fish which were both excellent. While he was still at it, Kyouya seemed done for the moment and sighed in the cutest way. Trying to hide his doting smile, the don took a sip of his coffee. To his utter surprise, the other actually asked him for his cup to taste test. Dino had very rarely seen Kyouya drink anything but green tea and water. Usually, he would only drink another beverage if green tea absolutely wasn't available.

"Here you go," Dino said as he handed the cup over. "The taste is stronger and richer than what you're used to at home," he warned the other one.

The Italian way of coffee making was renowned, making Italians feel justified in believing it was the best in the world. Dino had tried drinking coffee in different European countries and in Japan, too, but nowhere did it taste as good as home. In Namimori, he would usually drink tea, and only indulged in a cup of coffee at the four-star hotel's he stayed at, which actually had Italian-made espresso machines. Still, coffee just tasted best when he drank it at home. He loved the rich flavor and the invigorating feeling the hot beverage provided.

As he watched the skylark, he was sure Kyouya would hand the cup back immediately since the taste was so utterly different from the mellow taste of the green tea. He was wrong. The skylark had a curious look on his face as he even took a second sip, which he seemed to hold in his mouth a little longer, presumably to sample the taste a little better. Now it was Dino who had a curious look on his face.

"So? Do you like it?"

* * *

A warning was sent his way as Dino handed over the cup he had been drinking from. Hibari took the warning in stride, already expecting not to like the drink, but his curiosity never waned. With the warm mug now in his hands, Hibari took a tentative sip, thinking that he'd be repulsed by the bitterness. To his surprise, his taste buds reeled with an intoxicating flavor that sparked such a familiarity in the skylark that he was momentarily shocked. He stared down at the coffee cup in his hands in confusion. The flavor had been just the right mix of rich and bitter, neither too overpowering. He swore he had tasted this somewhere before…but he hadn't touched coffee since he was in high school and that had been a one-time deal. One bad experience had been enough to steer him away from the product. Maybe it tasted like something else that he was familiar with?

He heard Dino's voice break through his thoughts then as he took another sip and let the beverage stay a little longer in his mouth, trying to pinpoint its familiarity.

"Mm," he hummed absentmindedly in assent to his liking of the beverage before he glanced up towards his mate in curiosity. "Is this type of coffee only brewed in Italy or is it sold internationally? It…tastes familiar."

The blond don stared at him with just as much confusion as the Japanese man felt. When he told him then that it was a specialty blend only made in Italy, Hibari was really thrown. Just how could something like this taste so familiar to him when it was certain now that he shouldn't have been able to taste it before? He was certain there was nothing in Japan that tasted like the coffee so it had to be…something Italian that he had tasted…

Slow realization started to dawn in the Cloud Guardian's eyes as his cobalt orbs traveled down onto Dino's lips. Hibari blinked a few times in stupefaction before full realization smacked him across the face like a leather whip. This intoxicating flavor tasted exactly the same as Dino's kisses; rich and full with a slight aftertaste of bitterness, leaving him with a bittersweet feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Hibari could feel his face heat up as he pushed the coffee mug in his hands back into Dino's, the abrupt shove spilling some of the coffee's contents onto the table. The lone skylark didn't care, though, even as Dino got flustered over the whole ordeal. He just tried to preoccupy his thoughts with something else. Since he was completely finished with his food, though, he didn't have a lot of options to distract himself with, especially since he knew that his green tea wouldn't taste any good with the aftertaste of the coffee in his mouth. So, instead, he grabbed his chopsticks and started taking the pickled vegetables off of Dino's plate, since he knew he didn't like them, and started to eat them, trying to forget he just unconsciously admitted to Dino that he liked the coffee because it tasted like him. How embarrassing…

* * *

It made the Italian don happy, as well as proud, when the skylark actually admitted that he liked the taste of the coffee. Italian coffee was just the best coffee in the world! He was a bit taken aback at the question that followed, though.

"Ehm, no. For one, it's a special blend we use here and we also use special espresso machines, too," he explained to the confused looking Japanese. His words only seemed to serve to confound the skylark even more then.

Still holding onto the cup, the other one gazed at him with a blank stare at first, obviously trying hard to think of what the taste reminded him of. When his gaze focused, though, it latched onto the lower part of Dino's face. Kyouya blinked a few times as he finally seemed to have found his answer. Suddenly, the skylark's face flushed with a rosy blush and he shoved the cup of coffee abruptly back at the unsuspecting don, making some of the content spill.

"Ah! Oh damn..." Dino mumbled unsure if this was somehow his fault. Grabbing his napkin, he dabbed at the spots as he put his coffee down.

As he looked up again, Kyouya was digging quite furiously into the pickled vegetables that were laid out on his own side. There was still the rosy blush on the skylark's cheeks as he tried his best to avoid Dino's gaze. For a long moment the blond don was wondering what the heck had happened until he put two and two together. Kyouya's gaze had lingered on his lips before he had blushed! It made sense that Dino would taste of the coffee he drank a lot of the time. Not only had Kyouya made the connection, he had even admitted that he liked the taste! The realization made the bronco feel all warm inside, and it made him want to kiss his lover so very badly. He knew the skylark well enough, though, to hold his tongue at the moment and just enjoy the feeling. The blond don knew that he had to go about this a different way.

"Aaaah, that was good," he declared when he had finished his last piece of fish and put his fork down. Stretching languorously, he added: "I think I'm gonna take a long, hot bath now." Trying to play it cool and look indifferent, he gazed across the table at the Japanese. "Wanna join?"

Whether Kyouya saw right through him or not, Dino actually didn't care. What mattered to him was that the other agreed. Once the two of them were in the water, the bronco made sure his beloved skylark got to taste him thoroughly. Whenever Kyouya would take a sip of Italian coffee he would have to think of him!

For the rest of the day, Dino shunned his responsibilities. Since the Fratellis were dealt with, his most imminently important work was done anyway. Also, the crushing defeat of said family was sure to deter any other upstart family from attempting anything stupid like that. He felt free to spend his time with the person he loved most in this world. Dino used the mellow mood his lover was in after the bath to get him to talk about recent events; the move and the upcoming festivities for Tsuna's initiation.

Making sure his beloved skylark relaxed, since anything else would only cause the other pain, they spent the afternoon in the garden, enjoying the lovely smells and the tranquility.

* * *

Hibari sighed in slight frustration as he stared at the passing scenery from the limousine window. He was still trying to remember how things had progressed to the point he now found himself at. Everything happened like a blur that morning.

The young skylark could still remember the lazy, pleasant day he had spent with Dino the day before as he recovered from their night of persistent mating. Even though Hibari had embarrassed himself on more than one occasion, he had still enjoyed just resting and even talking with Dino. They had spent quite a heated moment in the bath as well, which Hibari thought fondly of (in secret of course). He was glad that Dino hadn't completely lost himself to the moment and tried to mount him, though. Hibari had threatened to tear out the other's jugular if he even attempted, so that probably helped.

The pleasant moments of yesterday were gone, though. In its place, Hibari only felt apprehension and discomfort as he watched the baroque architecture of the buildings he passed by from the window of the limo. It didn't help that he also felt out of place in the vehicle he was sitting in because he was only wearing a slightly large t-shirt (which he had borrowed from Dino because he hadn't brought any clothes with him on his visit), swimming trunks, and straw sandals. The shirt had a flaming skull on it, which looked quite juvenile in Hibari's opinion, and the swim trunks were a plain dark violet. The proud Cloud Guardian was thankful for this last fact at least. Dino had actually bought the swimming trunks for him some time ago (Hibari didn't know why, since it was most likely that he'd never want to go swimming with the perverted don ever), thinking he'd like the plain motif and color. Of course, before the don had even showed him the swim trunks, he also showed him a speedo he had picked out for him as well. Dino received a punch to the stomach with a metal tonfa for his suggestion promptly afterwards.

Despite that, the biggest question plaguing the dark-haired man's mind was why he was currently heading to the beach with his mate when he had just stated beforehand that he'd never swim with the don on any given basis, especially in such a public setting. He really didn't know why he had agreed to this…Well…maybe he actually did.

Hibari growled lowly in his throat as he remembered Dino suggesting to him that morning that they should try to get him accustomed to his surroundings now, just like he had promised. If Hibari wasn't so desperate, he'd have probably left Dino then and there and headed back to the Vongola mansion. But no, the blond don had promised him that the beach would be a good place to start, that if they went there early enough there'd hardly be any people there, especially in the middle of the week. Hibari had conceded defeat a little too quickly, even for his own tastes, and now he found himself unable to escape the situation he found himself in. Just the fact that he was out and about in the city was enough to sour his mood. If he didn't like the beach, he'd have nowhere to go but to hide in the limo, and really, carnivores didn't hide unless they were stalking their prey. Staying in the limo would just be the coward's way out, and that thought sickened him more than the thought of dealing with a bunch of crazy, half naked Italians.

"I'm only doing this once. Remember that," Hibari uttered out in a low, irritated growl as he sent a sideways glance towards his mate, who was sitting next to him in the limo. "If this doesn't work, I'll bite you to death for wasting my time."

* * *

As Romario was driving them to the beach, Dino, who was wearing a red tank top with a sun tribal on it, and green swim trunks with a design of black seahorses and some flip flops, was grinning to himself like a little boy. Although it was still early, it was already warm and sunny; the best weather for a day at the beach. Dino loved the beach and the sun, and the idea of sharing this with his lover made him giddy, especially when he chanced a glance to the side and looked at Kyouya. In his beach outfit, the skylark just looked adorable! The over-sized shirt made him look a little younger, and just the thought that Kyouya was wearing his shirt was making the blond don inexplicably happy.

When he had presented his lover with the t-shirt with the flaming skull motif, the skylark hadn't been too happy and had rolled his eyes. Once Dino had also shown him the violet speedo, though, that sentiment was forgotten in favor of a tonfa to the bronco's gut. This was kind of calculated on the Italian man's part, though. Getting to utter a violent complaint about one of the 'offensive' clothes was enough to satisfy Kyouya's appetites and so Dino got to see him not only in his own shirt, but in the swim trunks he had gotten for him, too. Anyway, if the skylark had actually worn the speedo, the bronco would have died a very violent death in a matter of hours, since he knew he wouldn't have been able to hold himself back and would have jumped his irritable lover for sure.

It was still kind of a small wonder to the blond don that he had gotten the other to agree to come to the beach at all. In some ways, the two of them were like night and day. As pale as the skylark's skin was, it was obvious he didn't expose himself to the sun very often, and Dino knew that he had to watch out for the other so that he wouldn't get sunburnt. Yet, a stroll along the beach couldn't be too harmful. Also, it was a relaxing and light activity. The bronco still felt kind of bad for over-exhausting Kyouya the way he had. It was rare for the strong skylark to be unable to move too much for a whole day after they had sex. A relaxing stroll along a beautiful, cerulean ocean shouldn't tax the skylark too much, yet get his muscles working and warmed up again.

A soft growl was uttered by Kyouya then, and, a moment later, he reminded Dino that he would only be doing this once and would bite him to death if it didn't help him get accustomed to his surroundings like the bronco had promised.

"Oh, I'm sure it will! Don't worry. Everyone loves our beaches! Over the course of the summer, half of Europe comes down here to enjoy them!" Dino was very enthusiastic about his idea and sure it would work out.

Already, Romario was pulling into a parking lot that led to the promenade that was seaming the beach. As they got out, Dino turned to Romario and Kusakabe. Even after trying his hardest, the Italian don had been unable to get the two to wear a beach outfit. Yet, in their black suits, they were sure to get heat strokes once the sun got higher in the sky.

"How about you two stay on the promenade and drink some coffee," he suggested, kind of feeling like a dad who was trying to ditch his kids to get some alone time with mommy. At this thought, he glanced down at his lover and couldn't keep a grin from lighting up his features.

A few moments later, they were on the wooden walkway of the promenade that lined this beach strip with little shops that sold anything from delicious Italian _gelato_ or ice-cream and cold drinks, to sunglasses and children's sand toys. Just like he suggested, Romario and Kusakabe staid beneath the sun screens of a café that was just opening and getting ready for the first customers of the day while Dino and Kyouya veered off onto the sandy beach.

About twenty steps onto the sand, the Italian man stretched both his arms up to the sun and laughed happily. "Can you smell the salt in the air? Do you feel the sun on your skin? And look out there," he pointed out to the glittering, blue ocean. "Isn't this beautiful?" Still laughing, Dino slipped out of his flip flops and buried his feet in the warm sand, wiggling his toes. "Aaaah, this feels great! You should join me!"

* * *

Reassurances met his ears as Dino responded to him. Despite the older man's best efforts, though, Hibari couldn't help but grimace to one of his partner's comments. Over half of Europe showed up to Italian beaches in the summer?! That sounded horrid! There wouldn't be enough room to even stand if that were the case…

Dino didn't seem to realize what his words had done to him, though, because he continued to act enthusiastically. That enthusiasm only increased once they finally arrived at the beach. Dino, Kusakabe, Romario and him got out of the limo and, after Dino suggested to their subordinates that they should stay in the boardwalk area to keep out of the sun, they started walking towards the beach.

After passing by several shops and leaving Kusakabe and Romario at a café, Dino and him finally made it down to the warm, white sand. Before Hibari could so much as take in the sight before him, Dino was asking him several overenthusiastic questions, but giving him no time in between to actually respond. Why was the other so excited? It was just an area of sand connected to the ocean. Big deal. In Hibari's opinion, it smelled too salty, but at least the sun wasn't up too high yet, so it wasn't as warm as it could have been. Still, it was going to get hot, and fast, and there was nothing pleasant about keeping himself out in the open in order for the sun to bake him into the sand. Ugh, and why would Dino want to take off his shoes in this situation? Didn't that feel uncomfortable? Sand was so gritty and clung uncomfortably to everything it touched, so why would he want to sift his feet through it? Who knew what had been in it or what was currently crawling around through it.

"I think I'll pass," Hibari answered with an uninterested mumble as he took the sunglasses he had slipped onto the collar of his shirt (Dino had also given them to him) and placed them over his eyes. Even though the sun wasn't too high yet, what light was there was already reflecting off of the clear water and white sand, making his eyes hurt.

Ah, much better. With the darkened lenses covering his eyes, Hibari could now take in the view of the beach without hurting himself. He guessed that it wasn't so bad now that the light wasn't trying to burn his retinas. There were no people around at all, so it was also peaceful, except for Dino's excited insistencies.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk instead," Hibari finally suggested as he turned away from Dino and started to walk along the beach. He tried to take in the scenery and appreciate it for what it was. Dino had told him that he'd like the beach in the end, and a part of him wanted to, even though the other part of him was quite cynical. If he could find something he liked here, minus Dino of course, then transitioning into a new life here wouldn't be as hard.

* * *

Dino's shoulders sank and his head drooped, too, when he got the cold answer to his invitation. Why couldn't Kyouya even try? The weather was perfect, the beach still empty of people, and they were here together. To Dino this was perfect, except for the mood his lover was exuding.

Suddenly, the skylark declared he was going for a walk. Hey, what now? When he looked up, the other one had put on the sunglasses he had given him and was actually walking away from him. For a long moment, the Italian don incredulously gawked after his departing lover. The next second, he dropped to his knees, collected his flip flops and ran after the Japanese man.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Kyouya? You're not gonna get rid of me so easily! Without me as your guide to the Italian world, you'll never be able to fully appreciate the rich culture and beauty that is my home!" The depressive frustration the blond man had felt a moment ago had yielded to some new optimism because he had realized that Kyouya was giving his idea a chance at least since he was actually walking along the beach. The naturally optimistic Italian decided to take this as a good sign and concentrate on that.

Once he had caught up the skylark, he threw the flip flops coolly over his shoulder, holding them with two fingers by their thongs and lazily strolled next to the other. "When I was a kid, I used to come to the beach every weekend during the summer. I wasn't a good swimmer, mind you, but I just loved being out in the sun and playing in the water with the other kids. When I'm out in the sun like this, it's like my inner batteries get recharged and I feel energetic." Dino looked to the side at his smaller lover with a crooked grin. "I guess you don't know what I'm talking about, huh?" His grin turned into a sheepish look and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well, I get less and less time to come here, but I'm really glad and thankful I can share this with you, you know?"

With love shining in his eyes, the bronco looked down at his skylark. All he wanted right now was to throw his arms around the other and hug him close and kiss him and then... throw him into the water! Dino's eyes glittered with mirth at the thought. He'd definitely die a horrible death if he tried, but maybe, just maybe that was worth it...

* * *

Hibari heard complaints for his actions over his shoulder, but he paid his mate no mind as the taller man caught up to him and said that he needed him in order to appreciate his culture. The young skylark had no doubt about that, but he honestly didn't think that getting his feet dirty would make him appreciate Dino's culture more, or even beaches for that matter. It was peaceful now, and Hibari just wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity to walk and enjoy the scenery.

It was at this point that Dino started to ramble off about his childhood and what the beach meant to him. Hibari didn't quite understand what there was to love about going to the beach all the time, since he never frequented them to begin with because they'd always be crowded (except for in winter but then there was no point to come), but when Dino said that being in the sun recharged his inner batteries, and then mentioned that he probably didn't understand him, the young Cloud Guardian almost stopped in his tracks. What was it that he didn't understand? Hibari was certain he could relate in some way to Dino's admittance, although the sun definitely wasn't what recharged his 'inner batteries'. Fighting, the rush of adrenaline…and Dino himself, always seemed to renew his energy tanks.

Hearing how much it meant to Dino that he was here to share the beach with him, Hibari glanced up at his partner's loving gaze, his cobalt eyes hidden by dark shades. He noticed how Dino's eyes shone with some untold emotion that had the skylark on edge. Was something going to happen?

Before he knew it, he felt the blond don grab hold of his arm, and bring him into a hug. Hibari almost stumbled over his feet at the action since he had still been walking, but he righted himself just as he was crushed against his mate's chest. The dark-haired man was so startled, though, that he didn't know how to react as the other held him close in such a public setting. When he finally had his wits about him, though, and he was about to protest for the other to let him go, his lips were captured in a sweet kiss that left the skylark's mind reeling.

So dazed by this point and really not knowing what to think, Hibari blinked up at Dino in confusion as soon as they parted for breath. The young Cloud Guardian was met with a loving gaze, before said gaze transformed into a mischievous glint and smile. Before Hibari could so much as blink, he was being thrown into the surf. Salt water gurgled in his throat as he accidentally swallowed some in his surprise fall, leaving the skylark coughing and sputtering as he righted himself in the shallows. Soaked to the bone now, and his sunglasses lost somewhere in the water, Hibari glared deadly daggers up towards a laughing Dino as his hands and knees dug into the sand below him, the shallow water lapping at his sides. That bastard….

Hibari was so livid he couldn't even speak at the moment. It was definitely payback time! If this was how Dino wanted to play then he was going to beat him at his own game.

"I'm going to bite you to death," he growled out when he could finally speak again, his teeth gnashing together in his anger. To his surprise, Dino just continued to smile at him, like this was all a joke, before he up and started running down the beach, saying that he could never catch him.

Hibari just blinked in startled confusion as he watched his mate's retreating form. Dino was acting like a child! But…even so…Hibari found his anger slowly dissipating. How ridiculous. This man would be the end of him.

Unable to stop a smirk of amusement from playing across his lips, Hibari finally stood up and chased after the blond don. Since Dino had a good head start, the proud skylark had to push himself more than he thought in order to catch up, but when he did, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

As soon as the other was within a good distance, Hibari tackled him to the ground, the taller man face-planting into the wet sand below him. Hibari could feel the other groan more than hear it, as he felt a vibration course through the blond don's back he was laying against, but that groan only lasted for a few seconds. Once again, the Japanese man was taken by surprise as Dino stayed true to his name and bucked him off of his back. Hibari was still holding onto the taller man, though, so they both ended up rolling into the water.

The next few moments were a blur for Hibari, filled with childish water fights, little wrestling matches and Dino's uplifting laughter. In all honesty, the dark-haired man knew that he should be royally pissed off at his mate for forcing him into the water in the first place, getting him wet and dirty, and for just being annoying in general, but as they both came down from their competitive high, Hibari spread out on his back upon the beach with the surf tickling his legs and Dino hovering over him, straddling his waist and blocking out the sun (his smile was bright enough to rival it anyway), Hibari could feel his body pulsate with an undeniably familiar energy. Instead of being exhausted and angry, he felt so alive and happy to be able to experience it. Who knew that he could get an adrenaline rush from something other than fighting and sex, which were really the only things he felt he had a good understanding grasp on. But really, this whole ordeal had been so childish. How embarrassing.

"Are you having fun?" Dino's soft, affectionate voice reached his ears then, mixing in with the sound of the coming tide and the seagulls overhead.

Hibari just stared up at the other, unsure of how to respond. He felt too embarrassed to admit that, yes, Dino's stupidity had actually invigorated him for once, but…

Not sure on what to do, Hibari just decided to throw caution to the wind, and his pride, too. He felt like after everything that Dino had done for him, he could at least be honest with the other in some way.

"I understood, you know," he murmured softly, his gaze averting from the taller man above him as he decided against directly answering the other's question. "When you said the sun recharged your inner batteries…" Hibari could feel his face become warm then as he wondered what had gotten into him to make him say what he wanted to say next, but all he knew was that Dino really was making him happy at the moment, and…he didn't want the other to think that he wasn't grateful. If Dino thought he was doing all of this for nothing, then he might leave, and that was the last thing Hibari wanted at the moment. "You…You recharge mine…" He finally mumbled out, barely above a whisper.

* * *

Dino was pretty sure Kyouya would only feel annoyed by his ramblings about how he felt. He was never quite sure whether it was embarrassment on the skylark's part on why he didn't want to hear these things, or whether he really didn't care. Still, the passionate Italian man couldn't hold all of his feelings inside, and sometimes, just sometimes, his words did have a positive effect on the other. Right now seemed to be one of those times, because Kyouya was looking at him, and even though he couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses, the way his mouth was set spoke of interest not of annoyance.

That look was all it took for Dino to forget about the consequences his selfish impulses were sure to have. Reaching out, he pulled the skylark back and into his arms, just like he had thought about a moment ago. He never gave the startled man a chance to protest before his lips descended onto their counterparts, effectively shutting the other up. Slow and deep he kissed the man he loved with all of his heart, his tongue gently teasing the resident muscle.

When he finally let go of the skylark's lips, they both panted. Although Kyouya would never initiate a kiss in a public setting like this, he had obviously enjoyed it. Since there was no immediate reaction (Dino was quite prepared to take a hard punch to the gut), he couldn't help himself yet again. Before the skylark could come to his senses and walk away, Dino threw him into the surf with a mischievous grin. The view he got in return was just priceless. All of his beloved's hauteur and gracefulness were gone in a second as he spluttered and flailed in the shallow water. He really wasn't like a bird at all in that moment. They actually liked water and played in it. He was much more like cat right then! And just like a feline predator, Kyouya looked about ready to pounce once he got his bearings again. Dino was laughing hard at the sight and still grinned when the other promised to bite him to death. Just like he had imagined, the sight of the startled skylark was actually worth it! Still, he didn't really have a death wish, and that was why the bronco started running then.

"Only if you can catch me, but you never will," he laughed over his shoulder as he tried to get as much distance between them as he could.

It actually took a full moment before Dino heard the splashing noise that told him Kyouya finally gave chase. Chancing a glance over his shoulder, the Italian don saw what he had hoped for. The irritable, sometimes cold skylark was smirking as he ran after him. Dino smiled happily at the sight. The Japanese man looked even sexier with a smirk, and although the other would most likely huff at the sentiment, Dino wanted his lover to be happy.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, the blond don felt a hard impact into his back and landed face first in the cool, wet sand. For a second, the bronco lay there breathlessly as the wind was pressed from his lungs, but once he got his air back, he bucked his hips, dislodging the skylark who was trying to hold him down. Next thing he knew, they were in the water, wrestling. The cool and usually antisocial Kyouya was rolling around with him in the water, splashing it at him like a little boy. Dino's heart was almost bursting with love at the sight. This was definitely a side to his lover that almost no one else ever saw.

When they finally came to a standstill, Dino had pinned Kyouya down on the beach. Smiling giddily at his panting, but otherwise happy looking lover, he softly asked, "Are you having fun?"

For a moment, there was silence, but when the skylark answered, the bronco was confused. It wasn't the answer he had expected. He hadn't actually expected an answer at all, since he knew the other so well. Kyouya explained his words further, though, and Dino felt stumped. He really wouldn't have thought the other would understand his ramblings about the beach and the sun. Emotions like these seemed to be far from the self-disciplined Japanese's mind. Obviously, Dino had been wrong in that assumption.

Kyouya's cheeks flushed a rosy color after he spoke and turned his head. It was a sight the bronco would never, ever tire of. It was something very special, only rarely to be seen, and the next second he found out what had brought this about. Very softly, almost inaudibly, his beloved told him that to him, he was the one that recharged his batteries.

Dino's heart skipped a beat at that moment. A thousand feelings seemed to rush through him then. The one emotion he could cling to, though, was his absolute and utter love for this incredible creature below him. Whenever he feared that he wasn't making any progress at all with his feelings for the other and that Kyouya would never know how to reciprocate them, something like this would happen. A few whispered words, a tiny gesture, or a little sign that would renew his hopes.

Right then, the skylark looked utterly vulnerable in Dino's pinned hold, with his averted gaze, his rosy cheeks, and his revealing words out in the open. He looked so utterly adorable that the Italian fell in love with him all over again.

"Kyouya..." He whispered softly, lovingly, as he leaned down for another kiss.

That was the moment when something wet and gritty impacted with the side of his face.

"Ah! Marcello! Don't throw mud into that young man's face," an agitated mother shouted, running to her little boy of maybe three years. "I'm sooo sorry. Well, kids, you know?"

As Dino looked up and around them, he was surprised at how many people already were teeming the beach. They must have arrived here sometime while they had been wrestling in the surf.

* * *

Even though he was pointedly trying to avoid Dino's gaze, Hibari could still hear the love and devotion in the other's voice as he whispered his name. The young skylark could feel a shiver run down his spine as he felt his mate draw closer to him. His mind was screaming at him that they were in a public setting and such displays of affection wouldn't do, but the mere temptation the other presented him far outweighed what his pride was demanding of him. In that moment, he actually wanted to taste the other, and feel his hands glide over his skin as the tide lapped at their ankles. Hibari could feel himself get slightly turned on at the thought, even though he knew for sure that if he was actually thinking logically at the moment, he would be disgusted with himself for acting in such a way and in wet, cold, messy sand nonetheless. He guessed, though, that love made him think irrationally because that was the only explanation he had for this situation he found himself in. He'd make sure that Dino would pay later for making him embarrass himself like this.

Despite having an inkling that his said punishment would probably just turn into them having wild sex against the nearest flat surface regardless of his previous intentions, and despite the fact that he was more than willing to kiss the other in that moment, the said moment was abruptly disrupted by a huge wad of mud and sand hitting Dino alongside the face. Hibari could only blink up at the other in complete surprise, taken aback by what had just happened. When he heard a woman telling off her kid for throwing something, Hibari stiffened in horror. Did that mean that the previously empty beach wasn't so empty anymore?

Taking a glance around from his position, Hibari was met with a just as horrifying sight. Throngs of people were starting to come onto the beach, all of them varying ages, and Hibari was still lying down in the sand in such a provocative position…

Feeling like his face just started on fire, Hibari quickly pushed Dino off of his body and abruptly stood up, dusting his clothes off as best as he could even though it was practically futile since he was completely soaked and the sand was sticking to him because of it. In order to save himself from the embarrassment he felt, his mind started to insist that the entire moment hadn't happened, that everything was alright now because there had been nothing to be embarrassed about in the first place.

His tactics weren't quite working, though, despite his mind's insistences because he could tell that his body was still a little aroused from what had almost happened. He would seriously make Dino pay…

Just as he thought this, he heard some women giggling close by. When he glanced up, he was met with the sight of two women standing in front of Dino and him. They wore revealing bikinis and had dark olive skin. One of the girls had died her hair a bright blond while the other was a natural dark brown.

"Hey, there, you're a foreigner, right?" The brunette woman asked with a seductive smirk as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around one of his. "I can show you the sights if you want."

Utter revulsion filled the proud Cloud Guardian as he felt the woman press up against him. It felt so wrong and awkward for a half-naked woman to be grabbing hold of him like this. Had she no shame? Not only that, but this woman's blond friend was now doing the same to Dino, pressing her ample bosom into his arm and enticing him to come and hang out with her. The sight filled him with a rage he had never felt before. What right did these women have to invade their personal space, and what did that blond woman think she was doing, touching his mate like that?! Dino was _his_ territory!

"Unhand me…" Hibari hissed out murderously as he glared wildly at the woman holding onto his arm, his words also meant for the blond siren holding onto Dino. Picking up on his threatening aura, the two women were quick to retreat, looking utterly terrified.

Despite his anger and the threatening aura he was exuding, though, that didn't stop any of the stupid Italians on the beach from approaching them as Hibari insisted that they leave. They were walking briskly to the limo, but the crowds on the beach were becoming congested and hard to move through, and it felt like every few minutes another group of girls were trying to ask him and Dino for some of their time. Hibari hated to admit it but he was starting to feel panic rise within him. He had never felt so claustrophobic in his life, nor had he ever felt so repulsed and enraged by a group of people's behavior. Everyone was in their faces, asking questions because he was obviously foreign and stood out (Hibari was starting to hate his fair-skinned complexion by this point), and the _women_—the women were way more personal than Hibari liked; always grabbing for him, and Dino. The young Japanese man wasn't sure what he hated more: people trying to touch him, or people going after his mate with such lust in their eyes. Couldn't they see that Dino belonged to him?

Somehow, amazingly, the both of them were able to escape the insanely crowded beach without Hibari viciously massacring everyone. They passed by the café where Romario and Kusakabe had been at, but the two weren't there because they were already preparing the limo, which Hibari was ever so grateful for.

Quickly taking some towels out of the trunk as soon as they arrived, Dino and him dried off as best as they could before climbing into the limo. As Dino instructed Romario to head back to the Cavallone mansion so that they could clean themselves off better, Hibari was still wound up from the horrible experience at the beach. He was so livid, insulted even, and he didn't know what to do to contain his fury. When his eyes fell on Dino, though, something snapped within the skylark. A mixture of anger and possessiveness overtook him then as he tackled the other, pushing him up against the corner between the seat and the passenger door. Hibari was so livid with the other for making him experience something so horrible, but, at the same time, he couldn't get the image of all of those women trying to take what was his. It was obvious now what he needed to do to make sure that nothing like that would happen again.

With a feral growl, Hibari sunk his teeth into the crook of Dino's neck and shoulder, biting a little harder than necessary in his anger. The taste of blood entered his mouth, causing the Japanese man to lap at it hungrily as he possessively gripped his mate's shoulders. He was going to mark the other so thoroughly that no one would dare to touch him again!

* * *

Just like he himself, Kyouya raised his head to look around the beach. The next thing Dino knew was that he was thrown off his lover, who stood up and tried his best to brush the wet sand off of his clothes. For a moment, Dino still sat in the sand in a daze. A very arousing, yet tender moment between him and his lover had just been crushed. He wasn't mad at the boy for having fun at the beach, but he did regret the moment the boy had chosen to include them in his fun.

To make sure he wouldn't lose the obviously agitated skylark, whose flight instincts seemed to be kicking in, Dino got up off the sand, too. Just as he stood, two young, very pretty girls came up to them. Taking hold of Kyouya's arm, one of them offered to show him the sights. Dino had a hard time suppressing a grin then. With the exception of little toddlers and himself, no one was allowed to touch the irritable skylark. That girl had made a huge mistake! As the blond don was waiting for the inevitable to happen, the girl's friend was following suit and tried to reel him in, too. While her impressive assets pressed into him, he only had eyes for his lover and his reaction. When the skylark finally hissed at the girl with waves of murderous intent rolling off of him, Dino was a little surprised to find himself not only feeling satisfaction but relief, too. Although he had been sure he knew the outcome of the girl's attempt, there had obviously been some doubt yet. It just felt damn good to see his lover blow off the sparely clad beach beauty without even a second's hesitation.

Kyouya insisted on leaving the beach as soon as possible then and Dino couldn't help but agree. He could see and feel the agitated state his beloved was in. He needed to get the other away from the people or there was bound to be some major catastrophe. Weaving their way through the masses who were storming the beach as if on some secret command, they were yet approached by some more beach girls. Dino did his best to get the message through fast and clear that they were not interested in any dates of any kind to not only save Kyouya from the harassment but also the girls from getting killed.

It was a huge relief to both of them when they finally reached the boardwalk, which was way less crowded. Romario and Kusakabe had already left their seats at the café, obviously understanding the situation only too well. Once they reached the limo, the motor was already running. Dino got the towels he had brought along from the trunk and the both of them dried down as best as they could before they got into the car. Ever since the skylark had told off the first approaching women, he had been silent. The blond don felt sure it was wisest for him to keep his mouth shut for the moment, too. Any apologies on his side would only make him look weak, although he realized that he should have remembered that it was still vacation time and that the beaches would be overrun by midmorning.

Sitting next to him, Kyouya was a brooding mass of anger. When he felt the other's gaze on him, Dino knew, what awaited him. Or so he thought. He was pushed roughly into the corner between backseat and door and resigned himself to just take whatever punishment the Cloud Guardian would deal out without defending himself. The punishment, though, was nothing like what he expected. With an incredibly sexy growl, the skylark bit into the crook of his neck. The pain that hit him was just right to turn him on like nothing else. The burning that Dino felt, told him the other had drawn blood. Feeling Kyouya lap it up eagerly only served to drive the bronco wild in return. With a growl of his own, he took hold of the skylark's hips and pulled him onto his lap.

The next bite had the blond Italian groaning. Had he actually turned on his lover way more than what he had thought when they had been in the water? But Kyouya had been furious with him afterwards, hadn't he? So why...? As the younger man's lips sucked at the sensitive skin, surely creating a hickey, it finally hit the bronco that his lover was dead set on marking him as his property! Could this actually mean...? There was only one explanation Dino could think of as to why Kyouya would do that and do it right now. His lover was jealous! This revelation was momentous to the Italian don. To Dino, the marks Kyouya was leaving on his body to claim him were even more serious declarations of his love than any words could ever be.

Taking a possessive hold of the skylark's deliciously firm ass, the bronco pulled him down and made him feel how much his actions had turned him on. "There is no one but you. No one can make me feel like you do," he rasped breathlessly as his chocolate eyes stared intensely into the cool cobalt of his lover's.

When Dino was about to lift his head to bare his throat to his lover in a gesture of absolute trust, his eyes fell on the two men sitting in the front. Knowing Kyouya would hate him afterwards if they witnessed what was passing between them, and actually wanting this intense moment to be something shared just between the two of them, he blindly fumbled for the switch and closed the shaded window that separated the front of the limo from the back.

* * *

Feeling his lover's hands grasp his hips then, Hibari growled huskily as he was pulled onto the taller man's lap. Letting go of the other's bloody bite, Hibari trailed his lips slightly above it and bit possessively into the other's skin. His actions caused Dino to groan, sending Hibari's blood on fire with lust.

A moment later, he felt the blond don's hands grasp his backside, the light material of his swimming trunks offering no resistance. A light gasp escaped his lips as he felt Dino push his hips down into his, and felt his mate's erection stirring with his own. Hibari's eyes met his lover's a moment later, Dino's warm, chocolate orbs, intense with love and lust. The young skylark found himself staring back with the same intensity as his taller counterpart told him that he was only his.

Another possessive growl left Hibari's lips as he saw his mate avert his gaze for some reason, but he didn't care. All he saw was the other side of Dino's neck, unmarked. He needed to remedy that.

Hibari bit wantonly into the other side of Dino's neck then, causing his mate to gasp in surprise and pleasure. The dark-haired man could feel heat pool in his lower half at the sound, his cock becoming hard with desire. Knowing that he was causing these sounds to leave Dino made him feel even more possessive of the other, and it also turned him on like nothing else.

Feverish with lust, the young Cloud Guardian started nipping frantically at the other's neck before traveling up to his chin and then his ear. He bit into his lover's sensitive lobe, a husky growl leaving his throat.

"Mine," he breathed out possessively into the other's ear before he ground his hips into his mate's, causing both of them to gasp from the friction it produced.

* * *

Dino gasped in pain and lust as Kyouya bit his neck once more. Although his younger lover had bitten him before and had even drawn blood, it had never been like this. Usually it either happened while they still fought for dominance or in the heat of passion right before the end. It was Dino who left his marks all over Kyouya's body. He was sure the lone skylark would never submit to another but him, yet he couldn't help himself, and the marks also served to remind the other of what he had done to him. This time around, though, it was the Cloud Guardian who was dead set on leaving his mark on him, on claiming him for all the world to see. His lover's sudden possessiveness turned Dino on to no end and it smothered any doubts he sometimes felt as to the skylark's feelings for him.

Like a starved lion cub, Kyouya nipped and bit at his skin, driving the bronco wild with lust. Groans of pain mixed with begging whimpers for more. Dino had never felt quite like this before. The skylark liked to get to the point fast, reducing the foreplay to its barest minimum whenever possible. He hardly bore the attention Dino liked to shower him with. For him to return it in any form was even rarer. So it was that the bronco felt his head spinning because he almost forgot to draw breaths between his eager moans and lustful groans.

Kyouya had made his way up to his ear and when he bit his lobe, Dino yelped before he growled because of the delicious friction he felt against his straining flesh.

"Yours, only yours!" He agreed eagerly as he groped the skylark's perfect ass, enticing him to move his hips some more.

Usually it was Dino who established his claim on the skylark and Kyouya bristled at his possessiveness but today everything seemed to be different and Dino had no qualms whatsoever to pledge himself to his lover with all of his heart. It was true after all. For him there was only Kyouya and no one else.

Anxious for more friction, Dino's hips began to move underneath the skylark. He felt the other's hard cock press against his own and cursed at the layers of clothes that were yet between them. Taking his hands off the Cloud Guardian's ass, he moved to untie the knot of the other's swim trunks and slipped a hand inside.

Dino growled eagerly as his hand cupped the hard, heated flesh and slowly rubbed along it. "I only ever want you, Kyouya," he rasped huskily then.

* * *

He heard Dino's eager agreement to his claim as the blond don groped his backside with earnest. Hibari groaned in pleasure at the feeling and ground his hips down on the man below him. He felt Dino reciprocate the action, their erections pressing together through the thin clothes separating them. It was then that he felt the other untie the knot to his swim trunks and slip his hand inside.

A light gasp left his lips as Dino growled sexily and cupped his aching flesh, rubbing along it as he spoke of his desire. Hibari growled possessively again in return as he thrust into the taller man's hand. Their eyes met a moment later, lustful cobalt staring into loving brown. Without even thinking, Hibari swooped down and claimed his mate's lips with his own, his hips still thrusting into his lover's hand. Teeth and tongue lashed frantically as if there was no minute to spare, their kisses and movements feverish with desire.

Hibari's hands grasped onto Dino's shirt then, tugging it up, wanting it off. He desired for the man below him with such an intensity that he could no longer think straight. He just wanted to feel the other against him.

* * *

Kyouya growled incredibly sexily as his heated cock strained for his touch. Dino's hand moved in time with the thrusts of the other's hips as their eyes met. A second later, the skylark's lips descended on his. With a fierce possessiveness, Kyouya entered him, their tongues wrestling intensely.

Only as the skylark tugged at his shirt, pulling it up to his chest, did they end their kiss. Panting breathlessly, Dino helped in getting the offensive piece of clothing off. Since he was at it anyway, the blond don stripped his lover of his shirt, too. With a feral growl, he initiated another kiss then. His hands stroking along the chest to the skylark's shoulders, he gently but firmly pushed the other back and down against the seat. He needed to feel Kyouya, needed to have him now. As Dino pulled the other's swim trunks down, the stubborn skylark turned around making him face his back.

The bronco couldn't hold back when the other's pale, perfect ass was right in front of him. With another growl, he bit the firm flesh, enjoying the sound this elicited from his lover. Since for once he didn't have any lube on him, he'd have to improvise. Pulling Kyouya's cheeks apart, Dino licked around his entrance, drenching the twitching hole in as much saliva as possible. The skylark's moans made the bronco's cock weep with need. As his tongue prodded and massaged the ring-muscle, he pulled his own swim trunks down with one hand.

Pushing harder, Dino's tongue finally delved into Kyouya's incredible heat. Flicking the muscle, moving it in and out, he slicked up his lover as best he could while his hand spread his dripping pre-cum around his cock. Although he wanted nothing more than to enter his lover, he still made sure that the barest necessities were taken care of before he did so. Doing it this way also allowed him to enjoy the sexy sounds Kyouya just couldn't keep inside while he tongue-fucked him.

* * *

Before Hibari knew it, Dino was stripping both of them of their shirts. A feral noise left the blond don's lips then before those same lips claimed his a second later in a hungry kiss. The young skylark moaned lustfully into the kiss as Dino's hands trailed up his chest before stopping at his shoulders. Hibari felt himself being pushed gently down into the seat cushion behind him.

As the two of them separated for breath, Hibari felt his swim trunks being slid off, his erection meeting cooler air, making him gasp with need. His mind was so overcome with lust by that point that all he cared about was feeling the other against him, for them to claim each other like they always did. So it was with no shame that he flipped himself over to show his mate what he wanted. If they were going to do this, then he wanted it this way, wild and rough.

Like he was reading his mind, Hibari felt Dino bite into his backside. A mixture of a gasp and cry left his lips at the sharp, burning feeling, his shaft twitching at the pleasure it gave him. He wanted more, so much more…

The dark-haired Cloud Guardian got what he desired a moment later when he felt something wet and hot slick around his entrance. Hibari gasped, his body shuddering from the feeling, his backside twitching with need. Under normal circumstances, when he'd be thinking clearly, Hibari would find what his lover was doing to be quite disgusting, but at the moment, he truly didn't care. All he wanted was more of the other. His entire body ached for it like a drug.

With shaking arms and legs, Hibari tried his hardest to keep himself upright as he felt Dino delve into him even deeper with his tongue, the wet appendage flicking against his aching walls. Hibari continued to gasp and squirm with pleasure and need under his mate's ministrations, his breaths becoming more erratic, his cobalt eyes shining wilder with lust, and his blood pounding in his ears. He couldn't wait any more.

"Di…no…" Hibari struggled to say the taller man's name through shuddering gasps as the older man continued to claim him with his tongue. "Now…" He demanded, unable to take it anymore. He didn't care if he wasn't prepared enough. If he waited any longer he was sure to go mad. "_Now!_"

* * *

Nothing sounded as sexy as when Kyouya moaned his name in need. It had taken a long time for the skylark to even call him by his first name in these moments. It was a major turn on for Dino. As his tongue darted into the tight channel as far as it would go, his lover still wanted more. Kyouya demanded to be taken and the Italian don just couldn't resist. Although it would most likely hurt a bit when he entered now, he knew the other could take it, and he also knew the skylark wouldn't take no for an answer anyway.

"As you wish," Dino rasped when he lifted his head.

The confined space of the limo made the older man move forward to cover the slightly smaller frame fully with his body. For once, the blond don didn't delve into the Cloud Guardian like a starved beast, but was a little more careful because the other was barely prepared. When he felt the body underneath him tense involuntarily, Dino bit the back of the skylark's neck. A pained gasp was followed by soft moans, as the bronco sucked at the skin. The moment the other's body relaxed, Dino drove himself home all the way.

"Kyouya..." He rasped against the dark-haired Japanese's ear, before he began to move.

Taking ahold of the other man's hips, Dino rammed himself into the willing skylark with wild abandon. They were like two dogs in heat; they needed it hard and fast. As he slammed into the slender body, the bronco nipped at the other's pale neck, licked and sucked it. He was marking the skylark as his own but, at the same time, he knew he was heightening the pleasure of his lover, too.

While one hand kept a firm grip on Kyouya's hip, the other one moved up to the chest. Almost tenderly, Dino teased a nub into full hardness, only to torture it a moment later by twirling and pulling at it. He knew his lover had very sensitive nipples, and the bronco loved the reactions it got him when he manipulated them like that.

* * *

Dino's husky voice answered that he would grant his wish before he felt the entirety of the older man's body cover the back of his. Hibari involuntarily pressed back into the other's heated body, his entrance twitching in anticipation as he felt his lover's heated cock press up against his backside. Hibari spread his legs a little wider in order to accommodate his mate just as he felt the blond don push himself into his passage, the taller man moving slowly. The young Cloud Guardian tensed up at the intrusion as pain shot off around his nerve endings, but the pain was nothing compared to other moments he had experienced. In fact, it actually turned him on even more.

Knowing that his body wasn't relaxing on its own, he felt his mate bite into the back of his neck, causing a surprised, pain-filled gasp to leave the proud skylark. His cry of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure as he felt Dino suck against the bite mark he had just created. The pleasant feeling helped to relax his tense muscles, which Dino took advantage of. In an instant, the entirety of the taller man's erection was pushed into him, fully connecting them. Hibari let out another surprised cry as pain and pleasure mixed deliciously within him.

When Dino rasped out his name a moment later, Hibari could feel his insides twist in anticipation. That's when his mate started to move. Cries of intense pleasure involuntarily flew from the dark-haired Japanese's lips as Dino rammed into him with wild, passionate abandon. Hibari tried his best to keep up with his lover's pace, moving against him in their frantic desperation to reach completion, but as Dino continued to thrust into him like it was their last moment on earth, he was also biting and sucking at his neck, making Hibari's head reel. All too soon, the young skylark was like putty in the older man's hands, unable to do anything but receive his loving movements as his whole body became weak-kneed. When Dino started teasing his nipples besides, it was just too much sensory overload for the smaller man to take. With a rapturous moan of his mate's name, Hibari came hard against the back seat of the limo, his vision flashing white behind his eyelids and his muscles spasming from a powerful orgasm.

Dino cried out his name a few seconds later as his orgasm ripped through him as well, his hips continuing to slam into his backside until he had no more of himself to give. Exhaustion took hold of both of them a moment later, causing Hibari to fall face down into the backseat while Dino landed on top of him. The young skylark grunted at the added weight, but knew there wasn't much he could do until Dino got his energy back. The backseat of the limo wasn't wide enough for them to lay side by side.

Seeming to take note of this, Hibari felt his mate lift himself off of his body, offering an apology besides. Hibari took the opportunity to roll over onto his back, his cobalt eyes finding loving brown a moment later as Dino continued to hover over him, keeping himself upright by his arms. The two of them just stared into each other's eyes for a while, both of them breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath after their session.

"Don't…" Hibari eventually hissed out once he had caught his breath, his eyes narrowing up at his mate. "…You ever…take me to the beach again."

As he heard his lover agree to his demand and apologize to him again, Hibari could feel whatever anger he had felt towards the beach incident subside completely within him. He felt better now, his mind at ease after working out his frustration and anger with Dino's help.

It was then that he heard Dino suggest that they get cleaned up. Hibari took note then that the limo had stopped moving. It was still running, but was at a complete standstill. As the curious Cloud Guardian propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head to glance out the window behind him, he could see a grove of trees outside, shading their vehicle from view of the Cavallone mansion a few hundred meters off in the distance. Kusakabe and Romario must have parked here to maintain their privacy.

Hibari felt embarrassment wash over him as he realized that he had just initiated rather loud, wild sex in the back of a moving vehicle with their subordinates driving. That embarrassment was momentarily forgotten, though, when he felt Dino start to extricate himself from him. A rare form of panic enveloped the young skylark's mind, making him act out without even processing what he was doing. In an instant, his legs had wrapped around Dino's waist, keeping him in place, and one of his hands had come up to grab the back of the blond don's head, his fingers digging possessively into the older man's scalp.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Hibari growled out with narrowed eyes, his lips unconsciously forming a pout in the process. He didn't care where they were at the moment (it was secluded enough in his opinion), he knew that he still wanted Dino, despite their earlier, exhausting excursion. Hibari knew that he might be a little unreasonable in this moment, asking so much of Dino, especially when it felt like they had been doing little else but sex…but…It was the one thing that seemed to make him feel better at the moment. It filled the void inside of him much more than any violent fight could. He still felt so out of place here in Italy, but, when he was with Dino, when they were entangled together, he felt at peace, he felt like he was in better _control_. It was almost like a drug that he could never get enough of and left him with even more hunger once he was done using it. He wanted to feel the other until they could no longer move, until exhaustion and sleep overtook him to replace his uncomfortable fears with blissful nothingness. Hibari absolutely hated feeling this way, feeling so weak, feeling so dependent on someone else but…he welcomed the distraction—he craved it—and Dino was the only man who could do that for him. He was the only man he'd ever let.

* * *

As Dino tweaked the hard nub, the younger skylark moaned his name in pure rapture. Kyouya's inner muscles squeezed around the bronco's cock, sucking him inside like they never wanted to let him go as the orgasm swept through him. The tightness of the channel mixed with the unbelievably sexy way the other moaned his name sent Dino over the age, too.

"Kyouya!" His lover's name was a hoarse cry on the blond don's lips as he rammed deep into his twitching passage, filling it copiously with his seed.

Dino kept moving until the skylark slumped underneath him and his own strength gave out on him. He knew that he was crushing the smaller Japanese man but couldn't help it. Kyouya always complained about his weight and he tried to quickly lift himself off of his lover, yet the Italian don loved to feel the other beneath him, to cover him with his body. Once he had gathered enough strength, though, he pushed himself up on his arms, apologizing as he did so. Underneath him, the skylark turned onto his back and faced him. Dino looked fascinatedly down into the cobalt eyes that still had a touch of violet to them, the violet sheen that only passion could ignite in the other's pupils.

Kyouya warned him to never take him to the beach again. Dino couldn't help but agree that his idea had been bad.

"I'm sorry. I promise, I won't take you there again," he promised meekly but couldn't help but remember the fun his lover seemed to have in the surf and the moment they had shared just before they had been so rudely interrupted. If he could rent a private strip of beach just for the two of them, maybe he could get the skylark to try once more and maybe, just maybe he could recreate that special atmosphere again.

"I guess, we should get cleaned up," Dino mentioned with a sigh. They had long since reached the compound but Romario had been professional enough to park the car in an area where they were shaded from view, so long as they had been... busy.

Just as the Italian don tried to finally fully lift himself off the other, Kyouya's legs wrapped around him, holding him down. To his utter surprise, the Japanese wove his fingers into his hair, pulling him down some and told him outright that he wasn't finished with him yet. The skylark's lips formed into the cutest pout Dino had ever seen in his life. He felt the overwhelming urge to just eat up his adorable lover. Of course this was impossible, but he did the next best thing. Moaning the other's name, he descended upon the skylark like a lion on his prey, kissing him with all he had until both their heads were spinning from lack of oxygen.

If Kyouya's new demanding nature hadn't been enough, the kiss did its part in getting the bronco hard once more. This time, though, he made sure the skylark didn't turn around before he entered him again. Dino lost himself in the beautiful sight, in the eager body that took everything he had to give. Only afterwards did he wonder about the sudden changes that had come over his lover. Of course the bronco enjoyed the new demanding nature of his skylark, but it was also a little disconcerting. Even while Dino was in Japan and they had the chance, Kyouya didn't always appreciate intimacy between them and often had been satisfied with only one night of passion, even though they were sure to be apart for months again. Yet at the moment, the skylark's appetite seemed insatiable. As much as Dino enjoyed sexing up his lover, he also knew it was unnatural for the other to be this..._needy_.

The bronco's love for the skylark was deeper than his animalistic urges. He knew that he needed to find a way to help Kyouya come to terms with his new surroundings, and fucking him into oblivion just didn't seem the right way to go about it. The beach hadn't turned out to be of much help in his quest either, but there were other parts of Italy and Italian culture that might do the trick. Thinking about the noise and racket they had encountered today, Dino came up with something quite the opposite.

* * *

By the time that Hibari entered the limo again, it was the following day, and he was grumpy and embarrassed. The poor Japanese man was constantly reminded of the passionate sex Dino and him had in the very same vehicle they were riding in, and how he had done it so willingly even while Romario and Kusakabe were in the vehicle with them. His actions were just downright shameful and out of character for him. He blamed Dino for making him feel so…needy. Stupid herbivorous horse.

Hibari could still remember the way Dino felt against his body, the way their eyes constantly met during their second round of sex the day before, and how he fell asleep from exhaustion after said second round. How he woke up in his futon in the Japanese-styled room Dino had constructed for him was anyone's guess, but Hibari had a feeling that the blond don had carried him there, which only added to his anger and embarrassment. Not only that, but he was rather sore too, which was the main cause for his grumpiness.

All in all, even though Dino had basically woke him up early and urged him out the door to show him another place in Italy to put his mind at ease, Hibari went along with the other begrudgingly because of his mood. Although he was quite willing to find something to make him feel more at home in his alien environment, he was too embarrassed from his memories, and his pride was practically nonexistent at this point. In order to compensate for this and to show his discontent with Dino for making him feel such strange emotions, he was giving the other the silent treatment, and only sending him angry, frustrated glares if he was ever forced to make eye contact. Even though he was acting this way towards his mate…he really wasn't angry with him. It was more at himself than anything else, but it was just easier to make Dino the scapegoat to direct his confused feelings towards. Despite being an herbivore, Dino was strong enough to handle his moods, so he didn't feel too guilty about his actions…or guilty at all for that matter. If his mate couldn't handle his discontent then he didn't deserve to be his mate at all.

Just as he thought this, the limo pulled up to a large, ornate building. There were a dozen stairs leading up to the large structure and it was a pure white, with Roman-styled columns marking the entrance. Hibari's eyes widened at the sight. The building was massive and, even though he was looking at the outside of it, he could feel a refined atmosphere exuding from it. When the young skylark's eyes fell onto the Italian words etched into the arch over the doorway, his eyes widened even further in surprise.

"A…museum?" He questioned on quiet breath before he glanced Dino's way, his cobalt eyes shining with curiosity. This…actually didn't sound too bad.

* * *

This morning, Dino tried his best not to agitate his irritable lover any further. Although he had only done as the other had asked yesterday, Kyouya was really mad at him at the moment. The Italian don understood that part of it most likely was self-loathing for what the skylark judged to be deplorable behavior. Dino kind of felt responsible, since he should have known better than just to act on his impulses like he had, and having carried the exhausted Cloud Guardian into the mansion bridal-style sure hadn't been his brightest idea either. Although he still had no idea what he should have done differently on both accounts.

Dino just resigned himself to bear the repercussions of having to deal with an especially moody skylark today. Maybe the solemn atmosphere and cool interior of their destination would help his lover feel better again. The bronco hoped very much for this outcome, not because he couldn't bear the moods of the other, but because he didn't like to see him so unbalanced. It was just out of character for his beloved.

When they pulled up to their destination, Kyouya seemed very surprised but luckily not in a bad way. He looked kind of intrigued, actually, which made Dino's heart jump with joy. He had judged his lover's interests correctly. The younger Japanese was not only interested in the traditions of his own home country but in culture in and of itself.

"Yes, it's an art museum," Dino answered the question with a loving smile. "Italy is renowned for its art, the Renaissance has especially spawned masterpieces that are known all over the world. Not only artists born here are known, though, but artists from all over Europe came here to get inspired by our beautiful countryside, too," he explained to his lover.

Once they entered the huge, Roman-styled building, a comfortable chill welcomed them in contrast to the heat that was already rising outside. To keep the masterpieces from deteriorating, the whole building was climate controlled, of course.

"Are you interested in something especially?" He asked as they stood in the entrance hall that lead off into different sections of the building. The hall also held twelve statues representing the most renowned of the old Roman gods from Jupiter to Mars to Venus. "There are early artifacts here from the Roman times as well as paintings and statues," Dino explained, gesturing to the different directions they would have to take.

* * *

After Dino's explanation as to why they were at the local museum, the two of them made their way inside the building. Hibari was met with cool air and immaculate surroundings. Shiny marble floors and pristine white walls surrounded him. Twelve distinctive statues also stood in the entrance hall, and, upon closer inspection, Hibari realized that they were the twelve of the most popular Roman gods. The young skylark didn't know whether to be impressed by the beautiful statues, or chuckle in amusement as he remembered Dino's words from earlier. He had went on about how inspiring his country was to other artists yet here there were Roman statues depicting gods they had copied from the Greeks.

As his mate asked him if there was any place he'd like to visit first, Hibari couldn't hold back his amused smirk.

"I might as well see the other Roman statues you speak of," he mentioned with a smirk as he started walking in the direction of the statue room. "Maybe they'll be just as inspiring as your plagiarized god statues. The Greeks must be envious."

He heard Dino sputtering over his smart-alecky remark, which only amused the Japanese man further, but soon he felt like he was eating his earlier comment as he walked into the statue room. He…He had seen pictures of the most popular Roman statues in his school history books (whenever he was bothered to look at them) but…to see them in person was another thing entirely. They were equally parts beautiful and equally parts mortifying. He had seen less nudity in a public bathhouse.

As he approached Michelangelo's Statue of David with Dino beside him, Hibari couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"What is it with you Italians and nudity?" He deadpanned, although he truly was curious. "You all seem quite obsessed with it."

Hibari felt that what he had said was almost an understatement. Even though he didn't like to remember what had happened yesterday, he had actually seen quite a few people sunbathing nude as they had tried to escape the beach. The sight had only aggravated him more than he already was. Really, these crazy Italians had no shame. Nudity had a time and place in his book, not whenever he damned well pleased like most of this forsaken country seemed to think.

* * *

Dino didn't quite get the answer he had expected after asking where they should head to first. Actually, he got an answer that was uncharacteristically cheeky for the skylark. Although the Italian kind of felt hurt in his national pride, he felt kind of proud at the same time to be able to make Kyouya feel at ease around him enough to joke in this way.

"Hey, it's not like that. We didn't plagiarize. The Greeks shared their religion with us and we liked it and made it our own, that's all," Dino tried to defend his nation's history. Yet, he couldn't help but smile as he followed his younger lover into the statue room.

The fast, sure steps of the skylark faltered after they had entered the room. Once they stopped before the impressive statue of Michelangelo's David, Dino definitely knew why. It was an incredible masterpiece that displayed subtle details of the human physiology that were still impressive even today. While the blond don admired the craftsmanship that had been able to work so much detail into a material as unyielding as marble, Kyouya seemed to have eyes for something else entirely.

For a second, Dino just stared at his lover, whose question actually sounded like an accusation. The next moment, the blond don chuckled in amusement.

"No, actually we're not. It's you guys who are obsessed. While we accept nudity as the natural state of the body and see the beauty in it, you try to hide it and make it into something secret and even forbidden." Closing in a little more on the skylark, Dino's voice dropped to a whisper. "Although, I must admit I'm obsessed with your naked body. I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at it."

Stepping back once more, he gave the other some more room. "It's really not about the nakedness in and of itself. The statue was not meant to be sexually arousing. One interpretation is that he is shown to be vulnerable in the face of the giant; there is no armor to protect him but only the leather strap that will turn into the weapon that kills his opponent. Most of the statues in this room are from the same period. Artists were fascinated with the beginnings of true science and one of which was anatomy. Showing the human body as it truly is, the correct proportions, the minute detail of every muscle, that was the true art at the time," Dino tried to explain the motivation of the artists of the Renaissance.

When Kyouya looked like he was at least satisfied with the sober answer, the bronco couldn't help himself in teasing his beloved skylark a little more. Stepping closer again, he whispered against the other's ear.

"If Michaelangelo had wanted to make David sexually arousing he'd have given him a much bigger cock...just like mine..." Chuckling softly, Dino moved on to the next statue.

* * *

When Dino answered him, Hibari couldn't help but look at the other in shock. He had never thought about things that way…

Before Hibari could be too impressed with his mate's mature attitude, though, the other was suddenly in his face and huskily whispering that he was obsessed with his naked body. The young skylark was both appalled at the other saying such a thing in a public setting but also quite aroused. Not to mention he was a little embarrassed as well, but more so because the don's words…touched him…but only a little. It was nice to know that the other thought so highly of his physique. If he thought about it as well, Dino's body was quite a work of art in itself.

Just as soon as Dino drew near to him, he drew just as quickly away, going back into his explanation. Hibari stared at his taller counterpart with intrigue, hearing his views on the statue before them. He had never thought of the marbled art in such a way before, but now that Dino mentioned it, he couldn't get the idea out of his mind. When he looked at the statue again, all he could see was the painstaking effort it must have taken to get the minute details of the anatomically correct figure. So none of these naked statues were meant to be arousing…they were meant to showcase a point. He could respect that.

As this thought crossed his mind, Dino's next comment filled his ears. In seconds, Hibari could feel his face flush at the other's brazen remark. But, just as quickly as his flustered state overtook him, it was quickly replaced by a derisive snort.

"Oh really?" He commentated snidely as he followed behind the other, trying not to appear as flustered as he actually was. "I was just thinking that the statue reminded me of you in so many ways…"

* * *

Wide-eyed, Dino stopped in his merry tracks, shocked. For a full second, he seemed unsure of how to react to the skylark's comment. Then his hands flew to his mouth, trying to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up from his very core. His body shook and tears wet his eyes as he did his best to keep the sounds to a minimum.

The Italian felt unbelievably happy in that moment. He had never seen Kyouya as carefree as he was then. As dry as the comeback was offered, it was the cheekiest comment he had ever heard from the Japanese, who absolutely wasn't prone to joking at all. Whether the museum really did the trick for the other or not, the time they spent together at the moment was doing wonders on their relationship. Kyouya was more open with him than ever, and he had even let him see a very rare, vulnerable side to him. Getting to enjoy the just as rare joking side of the skylark was by far the most delicious icing on the cake.

When the bronco finally got a grip on himself, he wiped away the tears and grinned amusedly to himself. There were quite a few comebacks to the other's comment on his tongue, but he surmised to keep them to himself until sometime later when they were alone. When he caught up to the skylark again, Dino was a bit more somber.

"As you can see, there are fully clothed statues, too. In fact, this is the work of Donatello, who was a master at depicting clothes. Just look at the flowing lines of the tunic, the intricate details of the folds in the fabric," he explained gesturing to the statue of St. John the Evangelist. "Don't you think it looks like the light fabric just might slip if he moved his knees just a little?" Dino asked pointing to the loose hanging fold between the statues legs.

* * *

Hibari watched carefully as soon as his comment left his mouth. Dino suddenly stopped in his tracks, appearing shocked by what he had said. It was then, as the skylark drew closer that he saw the other's hands fly to his mouth and his body start to shake…was he trying not to laugh?! What was so funny about his comment?

When the confused Cloud Guardian bypassed his mate, he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see him smiling in amusement to himself and a mischievous, almost restless twinkle in his eyes. As much as Hibari was expecting a comeback from the other then, he was surprised in that next moment when Dino caught up to him and started talking about a nearby statue instead. Was that why he appeared restless? He had wanted to comeback with something but had decided to hold his tongue? As much as it confused Hibari, he assumed it was probably for the best anyway that the other hadn't made a comeback. It would probably be highly inappropriate, and, with the way he was reacting to Dino by this point, it would probably end with them both doing something that was too embarrassing to think about at the moment.

With that thought in mind, Hibari tried to focus back on what his lover was saying to him as they stared up at the statue of a seated, bearded man in flowing robes and a small book perched upright on his leg with an arm holding it in place. The title for the art emblazoned onto the placard in front of them was: St. John the Evangelist.

The Japanese man's cobalt eyes fell upon the smooth contours of the robe the statue showcased. It really did look real. The folds created by his seated position were depicted perfectly. It truly looked like it would flow if the statue ever came to life and moved.

Humming in agreement to his mate's question, he fought the urge to reach forward and run his fingers upon the smooth surface the statue's robe depicted. Maybe it was because Dino was picking up on this urge of his that he decided to usher them towards the next room.

As Hibari followed his mate through the archway the next room over, he was met with beautiful canvases depicting various styles and themes. Glancing around him, Hibari was reminded of the museums back in Japan. The Japanese truly had a different style compared to the rest of the world, and his heart would always cherish the various art forms of his homeland, but he was beginning to find himself becoming intrigued with European art. He didn't know why but…it was interesting to see firsthand, and he hated to admit that he was actually enjoying himself.

Seeing Dino approach a particular painting, he followed after his mate, finally taking notice of the other people within the museum looking at the paintings. He hadn't realized before but it was rather quiet within the building, the low murmurings of people as they discussed the art the only sounds to be heard. From those murmurings he could hear the familiar cadences of the Italian language flitting through the air. Wow…this was quite surprising.

"I never knew it was possible for Italians to be so quiet," Hibari commented lowly, his tone filled with awe as he came up to stand next to Dino. In actuality, he felt impressed that such a feat could be accomplished. He heard Dino chuckle beside him then as the skylark's cobalt eyes fell upon the painting before them, depicting a woman in flowing robes and a headdress carrying a naked child in her arms. She was standing upon the clouds, curtains drawn off to the side, and there was an older, bearded man slightly below her and looking up at the woman in…awe? And there was another woman off to her right with her head bowed to the side and away from her. To finish off the painting two baby angels leaned against the bottom of the picture frame, both of them glancing up towards the woman holding the child and the woman looking away. From the placard, Hibari knew the name of the painting to be The Sistine Madonna by Raphael.

"What is this painting about?" The skylark found himself questioning curiously as he stared at the painting inquisitively. Dino seemed to know about the art after all, so why not ask him?

* * *

As Kyouya agreed to his comments about the robes of Donatello's statue, he looked actually intrigued. Dino congratulated himself on having found someplace that his lover obviously enjoyed. Yet, when the other looked as though he might reach out to touch the statue, the Italian rushed him to the next room. He wasn't too sure on Japanese etiquette concerning museums and knew that American one's often encouraged their visitors to touch and participate, but in here, with the many invaluable masterpieces touching was absolutely forbidden. As far as he knew it had something to do with acids transmitted through the oils in the fingerprint that slowly but surely destroyed the centuries old art pieces. Still, he didn't want to tell Kyouya his touch would only destroy the art. He could think of no way to do so without ending up bruised and battered because he had annoyed the skylark.

They entered another part of the museum soon after that showcased paintings by the great Italian masters of the Renaissance. The slow steps and the long glances Kyouya displayed in this new section assured Dino that he was intrigued by the paintings, too. At a particular painting, the don knew a little more about, they halted. The skylark commented in a surprised way then on how quiet the Italians were here compared to their usual rambunctious nature. The blond couldn't help but chuckle.

"It might come as a surprise to you, but we can be refined, too. We take our art very seriously. As you know, Italy is a very religious country and has been for a long time. Most of the art you will see in this museum is inspired by religious belief or at least has been commissioned by religious patrons. In this way, religion and art mix here in a special way. Maybe this helps explain the somber mood," Dino explained and winked with a smile at the end.

Kyouya didn't comment on his explanation, but gazed at the painting and turned to him then to ask him about it. Dino was glad he actually knew a little bit about the piece, even though he usually wasn't too much into art and not very knowledgeable about the subject.

"Like I just said, most of the displayed art is religious in nature. These are Maria and baby Jesus." Dino felt sure he didn't need to explain about these two iconic figures to the Japanese. "The man worshiping her is the first pope and the woman off to the side is a saint who died the martyr's death as a virgin pledged to God. The most well-known element of the picture, though, is actually the two little angels looking upwards in the bottom part of the painting. They are put on everything from post cards to towels to Christmas baubles, actually." He smiled and shook his head because he had no idea how that had come about. "Anyway, if you look at the clouds in the background, you will see they are made up of an uncountable amount of angel faces. Isn't that fascinating?"

Dino watched as his lover leaned in closer to see the truth in his words and heard him agree that it must have been a painstaking work. Slowly, they moved on then to stop at one of the most world renowned paintings of all, the Mona Lisa.

"It's way smaller than you'd think, right?" Dino chuckled softly. This well-known painting was only about a third the size of the Madonna painting they had just looked at. "For once, this painting has no religious backgrounds at all. It's just a beautiful woman with a mysterious smile."

Getting closer to his lover, Dino's voice dropped to another whisper. "Even though she is beautiful, she is still fully clothed. See? Not every Italian is obsessed with nakedness. Although, if I were a painter and you were my model...I would..." The bronco stopped in the middle of the sentence as he realized his own mistake. "No, I would paint you fully clothed, too, if at all. I never want to share your beauty with anyone." Although his words had started out as a light, teasing remark, they had turned into a lover's oath spoken with fervor.

* * *

Hibari listened attentively as Dino explained what was going on in the painting before him. He had a feeling that the picture had been religious in nature just because of the angels, but now his suspicions were confirmed. Leave it to a society run by Roman Catholics to have hundreds of religious art pieces.

It was then that he heard about the faces of angels within the clouds. Curious if it was actually true, the young Cloud Guardian leaned closer and squinted his eyes. His cobalt orbs widened a few seconds later in astonishment. What Dino had said was the truth (if he had done it to make him look like a fool, he would have certainly bit him to death).

"It must have been pain staking work to do such a thing," he commented in awe before they moved on to the next painting. Hibari's eyes widened in recognition and surprise as he beheld the famous Mona Lisa. It…was smaller than history books depicted it as…

He heard Dino comment on the size as well then before he went on to explain the painting. So, it was just supposed to be of a beautiful woman with a smile that puzzled everyone? As Hibari stared at the famous painting, he couldn't help but be drawn to it in a different way. He wasn't drawn in by the woman's beauty, although the artwork in itself was fantastic…it was just…Hibari swore he had seen someone make a similar face before…Someone beautiful with a mysterious smile.

A light blush soon dusted the skylark's cheeks as his mind automatically turned towards the man standing right next to him. He wouldn't deny (unless he was outright asked) that Dino was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and back in the day when he couldn't figure out what was going on in the crazy Italian man's mind (he still couldn't figure him out most of the time, but he was getting better at it), those smiles of the bronco's would always irritate him.

The blush on the younger man's cheek only grew when he heard Dino's teasing remarks soon afterwards. In the end, though, Hibari just ended up rolling his eyes at the other.

"I wouldn't let you paint me to begin with," he huffed out in slight annoyance, although a part of him was amused by Dino's quick change of mind. His eyes drifted back to the painting then. "I suppose this woman was considered beautiful back in her time."

His last statement had just been a slip of his tongue. He hadn't meant to say such a thing out loud because he knew that his mate would inquire about what he meant. Sure enough, the blond don was asking him if he didn't think that the Mona Lisa was beautiful now.

"I didn't say she wasn't," he growled out in irritation as he pointedly made sure to keep his eyes glued on the painting, in fear that Dino would figure out what he meant. "I just meant that today's standards of beauty have changed."

Hibari felt himself growing more irate by the second as Dino started to hound him and tease him if he found someone else more beautiful than the Mona Lisa. Desperate to change the subject, he finally turned his head to glare at the other.

"What does any of that matter? I'm more surprised by the fact that you know so much about the art. I didn't take you for the artistic type," he remarked with an annoyed tone.

* * *

Another soft chuckle left the blond don's lips. Of course Kyouya wouldn't allow him to paint him nude or otherwise, not even in a hypothetical scenario. The next thing his lover said, though, astounded him. The skylark made it sound like the mysterious figure of the Mona Lisa wasn't beautiful by current standards. Okay, maybe she was more buxom than current designers preferred their models to be, but most men would agree that a woman had to have actual curves to be sexually appealing. But was that really what Kyouya had meant?

"Don't you think the woman in the painting is beautiful?" He asked, intrigued by the possibility that there was a whole other concept of beauty involved in his lover's judgment. Could it be...?

It wasn't the words the skylark uttered that were offering the answer, it was the way his cheeks were flushed softly and the vehemence with which he stared at the picture and avoided his eyes. Dino felt his heart flutter and couldn't help but grin like the cat that ate the canary.

"Might there be someone you consider to be more beautiful than her?" He asked in a teasing voice not even trying to hide his grin.

The Italian don had told his lover countless times that he was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He never expected any praise in return. Well, of course he'd been happy about a little compliment of some sort, but to him the cries of ecstasy he was able to illicit from his lover were praise enough. It was the first time the tight-lipped skylark had hinted at the fact that he actually appreciated Dino's looks. It boosted the blond man's confidence and made him feel incredibly happy. That's when his lover finally turned to him, only to tell him that his sense of beauty didn't really matter, and that he was rather surprised someone like the don knew anything about art in the first place.

No matter how irritable Kyouya sounded, and how much he tried to downplay his unintentional admission by offering a snide remark, there was no way to trump Dino's good mood now. He just chuckled softly once more.

"Ah...well, you caught me, I guess. I'm really not especially interested in the arts at all..." Dino admitted then, rubbing the back of his neck in a slightly embarrassed fashion. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes he asked, "Have you ever heard of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" When Kyouya nodded after a second's thought, the bronco continued. "Well, the four of them were named after four great, Italian artists, Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. All of the art pieces I was able to explain to you about were made by those great artisans and I only knew about them, because...well... I'm totally into the Turtles and read up on the artists after which they were named..." Before his cool lover, this admission was kind of embarrassing, but Dino still couldn't help but wink and chuckle at the incredulous look he earned.

"They're turtles! Just like Enzo," he tried to defend himself. "Enzo loves watching it and I just didn't want him watching it alone, you see? But the show kind of... just reeled me in," he chuckled again. Even to his own ears this excuse sounded lame, but it was true that he loved the series because it was about fighting turtles just like his Enzo. If only Enzo were as disciplined as they were, but at the most he guessed that he was like the hothead Raphael.

* * *

When he heard his lover's explanation as to why he knew so much about the artists he had been talking about, Hibari didn't know what to think. He just stared at the taller man incredulously. Really? He got hooked on some childish American cartoon and looked up the artists because of that?

Dino's next explanation had Hibari's mind reeling from the ridiculousness of it. He sent his mate a deadpanned look. It really sounded like a lame excuse to him…but… Hibari let out a sigh and nodded his head in understanding, remembering something he didn't want to recollect.

"Hibird loved watching some shows too," he mentioned then before he turned away and ended their conversation. It still bothered him whenever his little bird companion was brought up. He had passed away a few years ago, lasting well beyond the lifespan of his species. Hibari had always wondered if it was because he had been experimented on by Mukuro's gang, but it didn't matter now.

The young skylark walked until he came upon another room, which was full of artifacts. Something in the corner of the room caught his eye. It was a full display in honor of Leonardo da Vinci, filled with schematics and inventions. As Hibari looked upon the inventions in wonder, Dino came up to his side and started spouting off some random facts he knew about them. The dark-haired Cloud Guardian listened attentively, more than willing to fill his mind with something else. When Dino was done saying what he had to say, Hibari saw the other look at him out of the corner of his eye and asked him if he was actually enjoying his time in the museum.

Normally, the proud Japanese man wouldn't bother answering a question that boosted Dino's ego, but…the other had sounded genuinely curious, and he was on a mission to make him feel more comfortable with his culture. Because of that, Hibari seriously contemplated his answer.

"There's still a lot more to see but…It's been a…pleasant surprise," he worded his sentence carefully, not wanting to give the other a truly positive answer because of his pride. "Still, I don't think there's anything you can do that can make me like the streets of Italy. They're too crowded, and the people are too personable."

As he turned to face Dino, he saw the other smirk, his eyes flashing at the challenge. It looked like the other might already have a plan to remedy that. Interesting.

Hibari smirked back at his lover, goading him on to surprise him with something good before he turned around to look at the other artifacts in the room, Dino never leaving his side in the process.

* * *

Dino's happy smile vanished the moment Kyouya mentioned Hibird. He wanted to hit himself for reminding his lover so carelessly about his late, beloved pet. That had never been his intention, because he knew that even after all this time that the pain was still there. Hibird had been special to the Cloud Guardian, and it had been hard to console the skylark at the time of the little bird's death. That Kyouya never even had thought of replacing the loyal and lively pet only showed how deep his attachment had been.

The blond don allowed his lover a little head start before he followed, giving him a moment to regain his inner balance. When he had caught up, they were in the artifacts room at the most elaborate display. It showcased the visionary schematics of the multi-talented genius Leonardo da Vinci. Dino thought it best to act like nothing had happened and take Kyouya's mind off any sad thoughts that might still linger by explaining some of the wondrous ideas the visionary artist had had. The ideas of the helicopter and the airplane, which were unthinkable to most people of his time, seemed to especially intrigue his lover. It made Dino happy to see the other engrossed in his explanations and fascinated by the displays because any signs of sadness had vanished from the skylark's face.

"And? Are you enjoying our visit here?" The bronco finally asked when his knowledge on the displayed pieces was exhausted.

Although Kyouya's answer was tentative and very carefully worded, it was still obvious that he was enjoying the museum. When he went on to explain that the sober mood of the museum did not extend out onto the streets, though, that they were still too crowded and that Dino had no way of remedying that, the blond man smirked mischievously. Unbeknownst to the skylark, the Italian don was already working on a solution to said problem, only it took a little more time to get it just right.

When the skylark saw his expression, he returned the smirk and demanded he surprise him with something good. Dino had every intention of doing so. Actually, he was quite confident in his idea, since it seemed to be working for another antisocial, irritable acquaintance of theirs just fine as he had learned.

Until the late afternoon, they stayed at the museum, admiring the works of art together. Dino enjoyed sharing his thoughts on some of the pieces both of them had no knowledge on. Just sharing time with the other man that wasn't predetermined as 'training' or ended up in them fighting anyway was actually nice. It was so rare for them to just talk and enjoy each other's company without it either being mafia related or being a meeting solely for the purpose of having sex (of course he didn't mind the sex part, but he had always yearned for there being more between them). With these thoughts still fresh in his mind, Dino actually wasn't bothered too much when he got a call and had to work until late that night to make some urgent arrangements for Tsuna's initiation ceremony. He stayed in his own bed that night, giving his lover some time to himself, wanting to make sure that the other didn't feel encroached by his constant presence.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright guys, here's the next chapter of the story, and on time! XD I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and favorite the story. Your words really do encourage Ethelwyn and I to keep writing for you guys so don't stop! XD Anyway, in this chapter you're going to see a different sort of sexy scene then you're used to. Ethelwyn and I tried out an 18D sex scene for this, so if you don't like the role-reversal, I'm sorry, but still try to give it a shot. If the role-reversal makes you uncomfortable then try to skim through it if you must. Sorry if that inconveniences you guys but Ethelwyn and I did this for both plot sake and to just freshen up the story with something different. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Despite how much Hibari hated to admit to himself on how much he was actually enjoying the museum and his mate's company, he was sorely disappointed for their evening. He didn't exactly know what he had wanted from the other (he was still sore from their sexual excursion yesterday), maybe a sparring match to pass the time, but Hibari only obtained solitude. Never in his life would he think that he'd despise being alone, but there he was, sitting in his Japanese-style furnished room, by himself, with only his thoughts to keep him company. He was dying for a distraction! Why did Dino have to work now of all times?

Sadly, he never got that distraction. He roamed the Cavallone Mansion and the outdoor gardens but nothing caught the Cloud Guardian's interest, and he really had no intention of roaming the streets out of sheer boredom or heading back to the Vongola Mansion to deal with the other stupid guardians. So Hibari just sat around and drank tea for the remainder of the night, heading to bed early because he didn't know what to do with himself after taking a hot, relaxing bath.

Even though Dino ditched him for work (Hibari understood and accepted his reasons for doing so, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it), Hibari expected his mate to sneak into his bed later that night once his work was finished, and try to take advantage of the fact that he was being physically lenient more so than usual, but no, Dino didn't show up at all that night, and Hibari ended up sleeping alone. When the dark-haired, Japanese man woke up the following morning without the blond don's familiar warmth surrounding him, he didn't know what to think; he was just stunned. For one, heart-pounding moment, he wondered if Dino was getting irritated by his presence because he had been demanding so much of him lately. Why did such a thought make it hard to breathe?

The confused skylark continued to think over these thoughts as he got dressed and, out of sheer necessity (it seemed that Dino was still busy with something that morning), ordered a quick breakfast from the kitchen. As soon as he was done eating, Romario actually appeared in his bedroom doorway, saying that Dino was requesting for him to meet him in the mansion's garage of all places. Hibari glared heatedly at his mate's right-hand man. So Dino actually wanted to spend time with him now after abandoning him for a night, but he didn't even bother to try and come and get him himself? Was he so unimportant that he'd rather not waste his time and send a servant instead?

"I refuse," he hissed out in anger as he tried to hide the hurt flashing in his eyes by averting his gaze from Romario's confused glance. "If he actually wants my company he can come and get me himself."

Romario stuttered out an apology before closing the door behind him and leaving. Hibari just seethed as he glared daggers into the table before him. What nerve that man had. Dino had shown him quite clearly that he didn't even want to touch him anymore so why should he bother entertaining whatever idea he had up his sleeve? It was obvious now that he had overstayed his welcome. He should probably head back...

Even though he thought that it was best to head back to the Vongola Mansion now…he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He…didn't want to go back…Nothing had been resolved for him…

* * *

When a distraught Romario entered the garage instead of the expected skylark, Dino had a sinking feeling. His misgivings only grew as his right-hand man related the message he was given in answer to the invitation.

Why? Why, oh why were things always so complicated between them? The blond Italian really had felt like things were getting better between them these last few days. Kyouya seemed to be opening up to him much more than ever before, and yesterday they had even spent the day talking and sharing their feelings even without the usual sex involved! Wait... The sex... Could it be...?

Anxiously, the bronco sprinted from the garage and down the corridors of the villa until he arrived panting at the skylark's refuge. Knocking once against the wooden frame of the sliding door, he pulled it open, not waiting for an answer.

"Kyouya!" Dino shouted out as he barged into the room.

His lover sat on the floor by the table and greeted him with a chilling death glare. Stopping in his tracks, the Italian don felt at a loss on what to do or say. He had rushed here to get his lover and only now realized the fear he had felt that the other might have left for whatever reason. Dino had surmised the other's anger might have something to do with them not having had sex yesterday, but right now, in the face of the mortifying Cloud Guardian, that idea seemed ludicrous. Was it really because he had sent Romario to get him instead of going himself? But Dino hadn't meant anything bad by that! He just wanted his gift to be perfect and had tried to attach a bow to it in the meantime.

Dino's shoulders dropped just like his head as he stood lost in the middle of the room. He had tried his best to make everything just perfect, but somehow this never seemed to work out whenever the skylark was concerned.

"I'm sorry," the bronco said softly. "I have no idea what I've done wrong, but I'm sorry. If you're mad I got Romario to come for you, that's just because... because I was busy with something and I trusted that you didn't mind Romario's presence."

Dino knew the skylark valued his privacy and hated crowds of any kind. Whenever he visited the other, he had kept his men at the greatest possible distance, only taking along Romario and maybe one other bodyguard because, as the head of the Cavallone Family, he had to have protection close by at any point in time. Just to make sure Kyouya would feel safe in his new quarters here in the villa, Dino also had made sure to tell his men not to enter these parts except in an emergency.

Distraught, Dino lifted his head a little to look at the other. "I have no idea what I did to make you angry, but it was never my intention," he said meekly.

* * *

Hibari waited impatiently for his mate to arrive. When Dino finally did show up, he heard a hurried knock upon the door before the taller man burst in, shouting his name. Even though Hibari glared at him to show how angry he was with him, Dino just hung his head and started apologizing. When he finally seemed to have the courage to look at him again, he meekly stated that he hadn't meant to make him angry.

The young skylark stared at his mate for a minute, taking in his body posture and expressions. He looked to be telling the truth.

A sigh of exhaustion left his lips as relief flooded the Cloud Guardian's being. So maybe he had jumped too easily to conclusions. More than likely, Dino had been over-thinking things, which, in Hibari's opinion, always caused him to act like an idiot and piss him off. That being the case, though, he didn't exactly want to tell the other why he was angry with him in the first place or to completely confirm that his fears had been unsound. He had embarrassed himself enough these past couple of days as it was.

"Whatever," Hibari sighed out then as he pushed himself up from his position at the table to stand. "Now what is it that you wanted me for?"

Dino didn't seem to be reassured by his answer, but he went on to say that he wanted to show him something in the garage. Hibari just nodded and followed his mate out of the bedroom and down the hall. They walked through several different hallways and stairways in silence, Dino walking in front of him the whole way until they finally made it down into the huge basement of the estate which was dedicated entirely to vehicles. Hibari could see that a lot of the vehicles had been cleared out, though, making the garage seem even bigger than it normally was. That was when he saw it.

The dark-haired Japanese stared at the vehicle before him in awe. It was the most beautiful motorcycle Hibari had ever laid eyes on. The barest minimum of protective alloy was covering the bike, with most of the mechanisms within the bike being visible to the eye. Those mechanisms, though, glowed a gorgeous neon violet color with the metallic alloy covering the bike being a midnight black. The bike looked a little compacted, but the way the coverings were cut still gave the bike a slick look.

It was then that Hibari's eyes landed on the violet bow that had been tied to one of the handlebars. How ridiculous. Still, the young man couldn't help but smile. That bow was definitely Dino's added touch. How unnecessary.

"The bow makes it look gaudy," the young skylark hummed out in amusement as he untied the silky ribbon and handed it out for his mate to take. He then beheld the beautiful bike again without the bow obstructing his view. "Is…this mine?" He questioned then in awe, only to feel a little stupid afterwards. Of course it was his; that's why the bow was on it. Still, though…something like this seemed a little…excessive. "Why would you give me something like this?"

* * *

Kyouya's dismissive answer was in no way reassuring to the distraught Italian. Worst of all, the other never told him what exactly it was that he had done wrong in the first place. How was he to learn how to avoid pissing the other off unnecessarily if he wasn't told what had triggered that reaction. Or was it that the skylark couldn't tell him because he was just in a general bad mood today? Dino had no idea.

He decided to drop the matter for the moment and just get on with the day. Maybe, if his gift lifted the skylark's mood, he could try and ask him again later.

"I've got something I want to show you in our garage," he told Kyouya and led him through the villa to their destination.

Since some of his men were out on patrol and helping with security matters for the arriving heads of other mafia families that assembled for the initiation ceremony, there were less vehicles here than usual. This made for a sort of special stage for the present Dino had bought for his lover. One glance to the side and he could see the awe in his Kyouya's eyes. A soft smile played around the blond don's lips then. This was shaping up well.

Dino had thought long and hard on how to help his lover and had finally remembered about Gokudera Hayato, who suffered a similar problem to the skylark when it came to Italians, crowds, and especially crowded Italian streets. The bike before them was the solution. It was a black Kawasaki Ninja 300, one of the fastest and most agile bikes out there. The violet neon light that illuminated the motor and a few other parts were a custom job, of course. It made the race bike look even more bad-ass, with the black and violet colors making it essentially Kyouya's own.

When the skylark told him that the bow made the cool bike look gaudy, Dino's smile turned awry and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a gift. I couldn't very well wrap it in gift wrap now, could I?" He asked as he received the bow from the other, who was still admiring the bike.

Almost carefully, Kyouya asked if it really was his to keep and why Dino would buy him something like this.

"Of course it's yours!" The Italian don answered with a chuckle. "I got it for you to help you deal with our crowded streets," he explained. "With this bike you can easily weave through the narrowest alleyways, and no one will be able to touch you if you don't want them to. Although you won't be able to fully exploit it, this bike has a top speed of almost 200 km/h (120 mph). Also, if you look up front," Dino gestured to the forepart of the vehicle, "its front lights are arranged in a way that they look like some evil insect or alien. I bet that will help scare off people, too, if you come racing down the streets." He winked at his lover and chuckled softly.

Expectantly, the bronco looked at the skylark, hoping the other one would appreciate the idea behind it. Even if he didn't, to Dino it looked like Kyouya liked the bike either way.

* * *

When Dino's words finally registered in his head, the young skylark was floored. Dino had gone to such lengths as to get him an extravagant, and very expensive, motorcycle to make his traversing of the Italian streets tolerable. Hibari was beyond touched by the sentiment. It was such a beautiful bike…

It was then that the awed Cloud Guardian realized that the keys for the motorcycle were in the ignition switch. Unable to resist, Hibari climbed onto the Kawasaki Ninja's comfortable seat, and turned it on. The motorcycle came to life with a quite rev, the engine rumbling like a smooth purr as Hibari took off through the practically empty garage on his first test run. With his hair whipping, Hibari drove the length of the garage, unable to go the full speed that Dino had told him, but still going fast enough for him to feel adrenaline course through his veins. He drove as fast as he could along the length of the garage before he started circling the support pillars throughout the area, testing his turning capabilities and control as he performed figure eights and hairpin turns. The Ninja rode so smoothly that Hibari felt like he was flying, untethered to the ground as he moved with perfect ease and comfort. Even though he had never driven this type of motorcycle, it already felt like it was a part of his body, like it was made for him. For the first time in a long while, Hibari…actually felt free.

Overwhelmed by a surge of emotions swirling within him, Hibari drove towards where Dino was standing and watching him. The young Cloud Guardian came up alongside the taller man and skidded to a stop right in front of him. Before he could even realize what he was doing, he was fisting the other's shirt in one of his hands, the other holding onto the handlebar of the bike, and pulling the other toward him, his lips claiming the blond in a hungry kiss. When Dino gasped in surprise from his action, Hibari took advantage of the situation and pushed his tongue into the don's mouth, claiming him with a moan.

His tongue swirled wildly within the other's mouth, feeling everything that Dino had to offer him before he felt the Italian's tongue push against his. Their tongues moved together in a hungry dance before Hibari pulled away, his teeth coming out to kneed and pull on Dino's lower lip as he drew away.

"Get on," Hibari breathed out huskily as he stared heatedly up into Dino's dazed, brown eyes, revving the engine for emphasis. Despite that, though, his mate stared at him in confusion, not sure what he was getting at. Hibari just rolled his eyes as he let go of the other's shirt and positioned himself a little further up on the seat to make room for Dino to sit down. "If I'm going to test this on the streets, I'm going to need a guide so that I don't get lost," he explained to the other as if it should have been obvious. "You've lived here all of your life, right? So you should know the streets."

* * *

As Dino hopefully watched the skylark, the younger man suddenly seemed drawn by the bike. In one smooth motion he got onto the sleek vehicle and started it. The next moment, the Italian don wished his lover at least would have put on a helmet. He wasn't particularly fearful, and he did trust Kyouya's fast reflexes, but it was still hard to watch him race at high speed in the very confined space of the garage, especially when he started driving figure eights around the support pillars, obviously testing the agility of the bike. It kind of made Dino's stomach drop to watch the other skid by the hard concrete ever so closely.

Just when the bronco was about to call out to his lover, the other man suddenly turned and stopped right in front of him. Before Dino knew what was happening to him, the skylark had reached out, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a mind-reeling kiss. What the...? As the blond don was trying to get a grip on the situation, he gasped in a flustered way and was suddenly invaded. This was certainly new! It wasn't like Kyouya had never kissed him before, but had never been as demanding and forceful as he was right then.

Dino moaned helplessly as the Japanese dominated him, tasting every nook and cranny with a never before known fervor. Only after a long moment of enjoying the new feeling in awe, did the bronco's tongue answer, pushing back and dancing around the strong, wet invader. Even when the kiss finally ended, Kyouya didn't let go easily, but played with his lower lip a moment longer.

Dino was panting hard and his jeans were pretty damn tight just from this one kiss. In a voice sexy as sin, the skylark told him to get on. Although he heard the words, for a moment, he was lost as to their meaning, since his mind was still mushy from the passionate kiss. Letting go of him, Kyouya explained what he wanted from him.

The skylark slid further up front in the seat, leaving some room for the bronco to get on behind him. It would be a very tight fit with no way to hide his excitement as it was pressed into the other's backside. Still, with the way Kyouya had spoken, and the way he looked sexy as hell on that bike, there was no way Dino could deny the request. He even forgot about the helmet he had deemed necessary just moments ago.

"Yeah, this is my home, of course I know the streets," he assured the skylark as he swung his leg over the side of the vehicle. "I'll be your guide."

When he sat down, he felt it was as tight of a fit as he had thought. His caged hard-on pressed into Kyouya's backside, just like he had imagined it would. Although it wasn't too comfortable for him, he didn't mind letting his lover know what his kiss had done to him. Wrapping his arms around the skylark, he leaned into him.

"Let's get out of here!"

* * *

With Dino's assurances, the blond don finally climbed onto the back of the bike, but Hibari was in for a little surprise. As he felt his mate's body press into his, he easily noticed the hard bulge against his backside. The young skylark let out a low, possessive growl as Dino wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into him. To think he had only kissed the other to garner such a physical reaction from him. Hibari felt empowered in that moment (not to mention pretty turned on himself) as he revved the engine of his powerful motorcycle and took off upon Dino's exclamation. With the press of a button, Romario opened the garage doors as Hibari started speeding towards it.

Not even bothering to slow down as the metal doors slowly raised off of the floor, Hibari ordered Dino to duck as he bowed his head in turn and drove just underneath the edge of the garage door as it rose up above them. He wanted to go as fast as possible before they hit the main streets, so slowing down wasn't an option at the moment.

As he sped out of the mansion's grounds, his hair whipping in the wind and Dino holding onto him for dear life, Hibari felt a sense of exhilaration he hadn't in a long time. Even though there were a pair of arms grounding him, he still felt as free as ever as he sped down the street. All too soon, though, the roads started to narrow and people began to congregate, so Hibari was forced to slow down.

The Cloud Guardian was pleased to note, though, that Dino's words had been true. No one bothered him as he wove his way through the crowded streets. They were more inclined to get out of his way than anything else. Hibari felt elation take hold of him in that moment. Even though the constant buzz of chattering Italian's filled his ears, and dozens upon dozens of bodies lingered close by, just out of reach of his vehicle, he didn't feel the effects of claustrophobia that he normally would. It was like there was a personal bubble around him again, keeping him safe from the crazy townsfolk.

As the dark-haired Japanese continued to weave through people and vehicles, he began to feel gratitude for the man holding onto him; more than he had ever felt before. It was overwhelming to the point that Hibari didn't know what to do with himself. He felt like he needed to express it in some way, even though expressing gratitude was something he'd never think of even doing. He usually found such a pleasantry pointless…and yet…He felt something stir within his being, making him want to do something about the emotions that were starting to swell within him.

It was then, as Hibari began to focus more on the warm body pressed against him than his driving, that he realized that Dino was harder than ever. Something about this whole situation was just turning the taller man on. Hibari could feel his lower half respond to the notion, a new overwhelming feeling soon taking over him. All of a sudden, he knew what he wanted to do; what he _had_ to do.

With his mind focusing solely on a way to relieve himself of the emotions inside of him that were just bursting to get out, Hibari took an abrupt turn down a side alley. The young skylark weaved through trashcans and some random people, his blood pulsating loudly in his ears as his mind became consumed with a single thought; he needed to find a secluded area, and it had to be soon before he'd lose complete control of himself.

Once he found a secluded alley, Hibari came to an abrupt halt and put his bike in park. Quickly turning off the ignition key, the young skylark got off his bike before grabbing hold of one of Dino's arms that were still holding on to him and pulled him off of the bike as well. Dino had been questioning him ever since he had started driving haphazardly through the alleyways, and the blond don looked so thoroughly confused by this point as Hibari brought him into a standing position before pushing him up against the nearest alley wall away from the bike.

Without giving his mate a chance to even comprehend what was going on, Hibari's lips were claiming the taller man's in a searing kiss. His fingers came up to comb themselves through his lover's blond hair, his nails digging possessively into the other's scalp as his tongue tangled passionately with Dino's. The kiss became more frantic after that as Hibari's emotions threatened to spill over, leaving the young skylark unsure of how to handle himself as he kneaded Dino's lips with his teeth before swiping over the abused flesh with his tongue.

By this point, Hibari could feel his lower half strain against the fabric of his pants, completely hard and needy. He wanted Dino then in every sense of the word. He wanted to claim him as his own, to dominate him and release these overwhelming emotions inside of him because he didn't know how else he could do it.

Breaking away from their heated kiss, Hibari barely left himself any room to gather his breath before he was planting hot, needy kisses and bites along Dino's neck. He heard his mate let out a moan filled with pain and pleasure as he continued his hungry assault up the other's neck, across his jawline and then to the lobe of one of Dino's ears, his hands starting to roam down the taller man's body at the same time. Licking and nipping along the shell of his mate's ear, one of Hibari's hands pressed up against the alley wall while his other hand came down to cup his lover's erection through the other's pants, his fingers digging into the fabric possessively.

"I want to mount you," Hibari hissed out lustfully into Dino's ear before he decided to bite down at the juncture between the taller man's jaw and neck. He sucked hungrily at the other's abused skin as his hand rubbed up against the other's crotch, his mind going wild with lust as he heard his mate cry out again at his actions. For once in a long while, Hibari began to feel in power, like he was actually in control, and that feeling only served to make him more aroused.

* * *

As soon as the words were past the Italian's lips, Kyouya let the engine roar and they were off. They were racing for the garage door, which only now started to lift since Romario had opened it. Kyouya didn't slow down one tiny bit, but told him to duck. He was pressed tightly against his lover, who was leaning as low as possible over the bike anyway. There was no way for Dino to duck any lower as he already was but, as it turned out, it was enough, if barely so.

The blond don felt his heart race in his chest in an exhilarating mix between fear and elation. They were going so fast, it almost felt like flying. At the same time, the powerful motor roaring between their legs was a reminder of the ingenuity that allowed for that feeling.

Kyouya only slowed down the bike a little once they reached the streets of the town. Although he had reduced the power, it still felt like a break neck speed, and people were scrambling to get out of their way. It was exactly what Dino had expected and what Kyouya was obviously enjoying now. Only at a few junctures did the bronco tell his lover where to go, so they wouldn't end up in some narrow alleyways weaving their way through the dumpsters or end up in a dead end.

By then, Dino fully trusted in the skylark's ability to control the bike even in the thick of the crowds or the tightest of turns. His body was moving as one with his lover's as they leaned into the curve at the bends they had to take in the convoluted streets of the old town. The bronco couldn't help but be turned on by the excitement of the ride. What was arousing him even more, though, was the feeling of being helpless and absolutely at the mercy of his younger lover. It was the first time their roles were reversed like that. Usually, it was Dino who had the lead and who controlled the situation.

Very suddenly, this feeling of being at the other's mercy grew even more as Kyouya chose not to listen to his directions any longer. Asking him where he thought he was going was no use either. Dino could do nothing but hang on and wait for what would happen. The skylark had headed right for some narrow alley and weaved them through a few more, before he decided to stop out of the blue, right in the middle of one of them.

The next thing the bronco knew was that he was being pulled from the bike and pushed against a wall. For a second, he was wondering if he had done something to irritate the skylark. His questioning look, though, was answered by feverish lips pressed against his, and his yearning moan was used to claim him fully. Whatever was going on with Kyouya at the moment, it didn't fail to turn the bronco on like crazy. For once, the skylark was actively initiating sex between them instead of making Dino work for it.

The Guardian's hands weaved through his hair, nails scratching his scalp in a slightly painful but incredibly erotic way. Dino growled low in his throat at the feeling. Their kiss grew ever more passionate until his head felt like it was swimming and his knees felt weak. A soft whimper escaped him as the skylark kneaded his lower lip with his teeth once more, before tenderly licking the abused flesh.

Dino's eyes closed as he tried to gather his wits about him again. They flew open the next second, as hot, demanding kisses were planted on his neck. He groaned at a vicious bite that sent heated flames right to his groin. Kyouya didn't stop, though. His lover nipped at his jaw, and kissed and sucked at the sensitive area underneath his ear. Dino lost grip on reality as his senses were assaulted like this. He wasn't used to it; not at all. Kyouya might bite him in the heat of passion, but he had never... _lavished him with attention_ like this! A no-nonsense hand was making its way down his body as he felt the rough texture of the skylark's tongue lick his ear. The next second, Dino groaned and arched his body against the wall as his caged erection was cupped roughly and his ear was nipped at the same time. His need for the other spiked to never known proportions.

That's when he heard the rasped demand of his lover. As the words echoed in his mind, followed by a feeling of utter disbelief, the skylark bit into a sensitive area again, making Dino cry out in pain and ecstasy. His head was reeling with the continued assault of the skylark sucking at the bite mark and rubbing his caged flesh that was yearning so much for attention.

The Italian's heart was hammering in his chest as he understood the full implications of his lover's demand. As he opened his eyes to look at the other, what he saw was the arm that was leaning against the wall, which felt like it was caging him in. Kyouya wasn't joking. He wanted to 'mount him'...for the first time in their relationship. A stab of uneasiness tore through the Italian don. He had never submitted to anyone in that way, but it wasn't fear of the pain that halted him in his tracks, it was the idea of submitting that made him feel uneasy. Was that how Kyouya felt whenever they had sex? Considering how prideful the skylark was, surely it must be hard for him to let himself get dominated like he usually did...

It was this thought, the knowledge on how many times Kyouya had submitted to him, that made up the bronco's mind. He loved the skylark, he told him so every so often. Now was the time to act on this love and show the other how committed he was and that there was nothing he wouldn't do for him. He would swallow his own pride and uneasiness and let the skylark have his way.

Dino's hands cupped the skylark's face and made the other look at him. His eyes were full of love as they looked into the cobalt orbs that were ringed by a passionate, violet fire.

"I'm yours, take me," he said softly, ignoring a warning voice in the back of his head that told him that he had never submitted to the skylark because of one reason only. It was neither fear of pain nor pride, it was the knowledge that the Vongola Cloud Guardian only respected one thing and that was _**strength**_. Nonetheless, he pulled a small tube of lube from his pants pocket with only slightly shaky hands and handed it over to Kyouya.

* * *

Hibari was about to bite Dino's neck again when he felt the other's hands cup his face and made him look at him. The lust-filled skylark was a little put off by being interrupted but, as he stared up into Dino's loving brown irises, he forgot his slight irritation as surprise overtook him. His mate told him to dominate him without even trying to resist. Hibari hadn't been expecting this at all, and he honestly didn't know how he should feel about it. On the one hand, having complete power over his stronger partner was a definite turn on, but, at the same time, he was slightly disappointed at how easily the other submitted to him. But, as the confused Cloud Guardian thought it over, he realized that something like this shouldn't matter between them anymore. He had so easily submitted to the other throughout the week, more than he had ever done in the years they had been seeing each other, and because of that, something shifted between them, something had grown. To have Dino willingly submit to him despite the rules they had set up for themselves at the beginning of this relationship, that the stronger would dominate, something had definitely changed between them. It no longer mattered; they were on some sort of equal ground in their relationship now. They still weren't equal in strength, but, at some different level that Hibari didn't understand, they were equal in something else, and that's why Dino's submission didn't matter.

These thoughts rushed through his mind in a matter of seconds. By the time Dino was handing him a small tube of lube from his pants pocket, Hibari had decided that he didn't care anymore. He just wanted Dino; to feel all of him like he hadn't before.

Still, when Hibari laid eyes on the tube of lube handed to him, the skylark couldn't prevent an amused huff from leaving him as he rolled his eyes at the other.

"Of course you'd have lube on you. You're such a pervert," he commented lightly as he took the offered lube before he grabbed the back of the taller man's head and brought him down into another searing kiss. Their tongues tangled together in passionate heat, light moans escaping both of them as Hibari slipped the tube of lube into his pants pocket for later. He was beginning to understand why Dino liked to tease him so much during their sexual excursions. Seeing Dino respond in such a way to what he was doing…it was invigorating, empowering, and pretty damn sexy.

As these thoughts crossed his mind, Hibari let his free hand slip underneath Dino's shirt, his fingers dancing up across his stomach as their tongues continued to move together desperately. When Hibari's fingers brushed across a nipple, he heard a light gasp against his lips, Dino arching his chest into his touch. The dark-haired Japanese growled out possessively at the action. Separating his lips from his lover's, he nipped aggressively at the other's chin as he took his hand out of his mate's hair and brought it down to roll up Dino's shirt while his other hand tweaked the blond's nipple. When the other's shirt was rolled up past his nipples, Hibari descended upon the taller man's straining nubs, simultaneously licking and nipping at one as he held up Dino's shirt while his free hand continued to tweak and rub the other bud.

* * *

When the skylark took hold of the small tube, he smirked and told him he was a pervert.

"Is that something new to you," the bronco asked with a wink and a relieved grin. The amusement Kyouya displayed somehow helped dispel the worries that had still lingered in the blond don's mind.

The next moment, though, any thoughts disappeared into nothingness because of the way his lover pulled him into another heated kiss. Being at the receiving end of a demanding kiss, getting ravished so thoroughly that his lips burned, felt way better than Dino had ever expected. Eagerly, he moaned into the kiss, spurring the skylark on.

As Kyouya's cool hand slipped underneath his shirt, his muscles twitched under the touch. The bronco was surprised when he felt his body tense up in anticipation as the fingers made their way up to his chest. When his sensitive nipple was brushed by the skylark's cool fingers, Dino arched eagerly into the touch, gasping at the erotic feeling. An incredibly sexy growl was his answer and it sent shivers down the Italian's spine.

A moment later, the bronco's breath came in sharp gasps as Kyouya nipped at his chin and tweaked his nipple at the same time. Bolts of electricity shot through his body, setting his groin aflame. Dino caught himself straining his hips forward as he yearned desperately to be touched there.

"Kyouya...Kyouya...Aaaah!" He cried out and arched his body even more the moment he felt the skylark's lips and teeth attacking his nipples.

Dino was sure he had never felt quite this way. He thought he was losing his mind at the assault on his senses. Never before had Kyouya lavished and teased him like this. Yet, he knew exactly what to do and how far to go to drive the blond don crazy. By now, Dino's jeans were an instrument of torture. Straining his hips once more, he begged.

"Kyouya...Kyouya, please...I can't bear it."

To give his lover an incentive, he reached out to stroke the equally caged erection of his lover and slowly opened his pants then to free the hard flesh. A moment later, his hand closed around the straining, heated cock, stroking it. Dino had touched and sucked his lover's erection more times than he could count, but today, for the first time he would feel it inside of him. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought and sent new heat into his groin.

* * *

When he heard Dino start to beg, Hibari thought that he was going to go insane with lust. He was more urged than ever to take the other, his dripping, pulsating erection straining painfully against his tightening pants.

As if he heard his thoughts, Hibari felt one of Dino's hands come out to stroke his caged flesh. The young skylark stopped what he was doing immediately to moan in delight at the feeling. When Dino went a step further and unzipped his pants, bringing his straining erection out, his whole body shook with rapture as the other took hold of him and began to stroke. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed Dino now!

With an impassioned growl, Hibari slapped Dino's hand away, almost regretting it when the other's heated skin left his weeping cock. As much as he wanted to feel the other stroke him, he couldn't let the don gain power over him. He was going to possess the other as his own; Hibari wouldn't let Dino turn the tables back on him like he usually did.

"Take off your pants," he demanded huskily, his cobalt eyes boring into Dino's lust-filled brown. To the Cloud Guardian's surprise, Dino started to do as he was demanded without question. He felt his erection twitch in anticipation as he watched the other slip off his pants before he turned to face the alley wall and bent over, presenting himself. If Dino felt any shame in what he did, he didn't show it. Regardless, Hibari didn't care in that moment. All he could do was stare at the other man in a trance like state, his eyes staring hungrily at Dino's backside. It was taking all of his self-control to not jump the other.

It was here that he heard his lover call out his name. Snapping back to the moment at hand, Hibari focused then on preparing the other. Taking out the tube of lube from his pants pocket, he squirted a copious amount onto his hand before he approached the other. With one hand grabbing onto the don's hip for stability, Hibari brought the other forward to massage the rim of the entrance. The dark-haired Japanese saw a pleasured shudder travel up Dino's back at the intimate touch and heard a light gasp escape his lips. When Hibari felt Dino's outer muscle give way to him, his finger slipped inside of the other. The moan he heard his mate elicit almost drove him mad with lust. How could Dino do this to him all the time and not just jump him immediately?

Trying to keep himself from doing just that, Hibari growled and bit into the back of Dino's shoulder through his shirt as he pushed his finger all the way into the blond, his waning patience causing him to go faster than he probably should have. Either way, though, he knew that Dino could handle any slight pain the action might have caused him, and he also knew the other was probably close to losing his patience as well. With that in mind, after he thrust his finger inside him several times, trying to find his sweet spot, Hibari decided to give up on that for the moment and started to push a second finger in.

Hearing a slight hiss of pain coming from his mate, the young skylark brought his other hand around from the blond don's hip to grab his erection firmly within his grasp. He started to pump the other slowly, his thumb occasionally swiping over the head as he began to scissor his fingers inside of the blond. In the meantime, Hibari also peppered the back of Dino's neck with nips and kisses, his fingers occasionally stopping their scissoring motion to feel around for the other's sweet spot again. Dino always made this part seem like it was easy but why couldn't he find it?

* * *

Kyouya was moaning deliciously as he stroked his heated, dripping erection. Even so, the skylark growled a second later and slapped his hand away. Slightly insecure as to what was going on, Dino looked at the other questioningly. That was when Kyouya told him to take off his pants. His voice was sin itself, making shivers run down the Italian's spine. Dino never thought twice about the command. All he knew was that he was finally able to free his straining and hurting cock.

In a matter of moments, and with a deeply relieved sigh, his pants came off and he stepped out of them. As he stood there, his lower-half naked and about to be taken by his lover, Dino felt more vulnerable than he cared to admit. His eyes fell on the wall and he turned to it. For once he really understood why Kyouya preferred to be taken in that way. Although the situation and what was about to happen remained the same, it didn't feel quite as embarrassing if he didn't have to face his lover to boot.

Still, he wouldn't back out now. Dino loved Kyouya more than life itself and if this was what the other wanted from him, he'd go through with it. It was only fair, really. Trying to make things easy on the skylark, who was in this position for the first time, too, the blond don even bent over and presented his backside for easy access. Although it was slightly embarrassing to do so, it was also strangely arousing, too. Dino couldn't wait to get touched by the other.

"Kyouya," he rasped and felt surprised how much yearning swung in his own voice. In the end, he really didn't care about his position as long as he could become one with his lover.

A second later, the skylark stepped behind him, took hold of his hip, and touched him in that place that no other man had ever touched before. The cold, wet gel made his entrance twitch and sent shivers up his spine. Dino gasped at the strange feeling of getting touched and massaged in his most intimate place. Just when he got used to the feeling, though, Kyouya pushed his finger inside of him. An aroused moan escaped the surprised Italian don. The invasion of his body felt much more pleasurable than he would have guessed. What made it most arousing, though, was the knowledge that it was Kyouya doing this to him.

A pain-filled groan tore from his throat next as the other one bit into his shoulder and drove his finger as deep into him as it would go. Dino got no time to get used to the new sensations. The skylark immediately went on to move his finger, turning it around inside of him, crooking it, and obviously searching for his sweet spot. Although Dino kind of appreciated the thought, the action itself felt weird and kind of uncomfortable. This feeling only spiked when the other suddenly pushed in a second finger. The blond don couldn't keep the pained hiss from escaping his lips then as he felt the stretching, burning sensation.

To his surprise, Kyouya acted immediately and took hold of his eager flesh. Concentrating on the pleasurable feeling of getting pumped by the skylark, Dino relaxed his ring-muscle. He hadn't even realize he had tensed up. Tender kisses and slight nips were placed against the back of his neck then, and the skylark wiped his thumb over the sensitive head of his erection, making him moan deeply. Even though it was still a bit uncomfortable, Dino soon felt his hips move with Kyouya's strokes inside of him.

Once more, the others fingers were searching, crooking at different depths, making him groan softly. It was Kyouya's first time as well as his, and he was trying to get this right, but it wasn't quite as easy as he must have thought. Trying to make things easier on both of them, Dino moved his hips a little more forceful, trying to guide the other's fingers in the right direction.

"Hmmm...Deeper...Yeah...around...around there..." Moaning, he gave the skylark pointers as to where his prostate was bound to be (he had never touched himself there after all!). "Aaah!" Dino cried out at the third directed thrust as he felt the powerful feeling of having his sweet spot stimulated for the first time. Bolts of electricity shot through his body, and made his cock twitch in Kyouya's hand.

"R-right...th-there," he rasped on wavering breath as he leaned more heavily on the wall, since his knees felt kind of weak.

* * *

To Hibari's surprise, Dino started moving his hips in time with his finger thrusts, moaning out directions at the same time. The young skylark could feel his body begin to heat up with unrestrained lust with every moan the other gave and every movement of the other's hips against his fingers, Dino's warm inner walls pulsating around him and practically sucking him in. When his fingers finally found what he was looking for, his mate cried out in ecstasy, his whole body shuddering around him from intense pleasure as he leaned further into the wall for extra support.

Hibari could feel his heartbeat quicken even more, his erection pulsating with intense need as he watched Dino react to his touch. He took note of where the other's prostate was before he pulled his fingers back and slammed them back in, hitting the same spot. The cry he elicited from Dino's throat was too much for him to take. He couldn't waste any more time or he'd explode.

"I need you _now_," he hissed wantonly into the other's ear as Dino gasped and shuddered against the wall. Withdrawing his fingers quickly from the other, Hibari hurriedly grabbed the tube of lube he had and spread as much of the cool gel onto his straining cock as he could, as if to make up for the lack of proper stretching on his part. Even if this was the case, Dino seemed to accept what he wanted to do. Maybe he couldn't wait any longer either?

As soon as he was done lubing himself, Hibari grabbed onto his lover's backside, his grip possessive as he spread the other's cheeks further apart. Aligning himself up against Dino's entrance, the impatient Cloud Guardian pressed into his mate's tight heat, almost becoming overwhelmed by how hot and tight the other felt against him as he entered. A mix between a moan and a grunt escaped him the next moment as he steadily pushed himself further into Dino's intoxicating heat. He could hear his lover gasping in pleasure and pain as he filled him, his inner walls beginning to tighten around him in resistance. It took everything in Hibari to not come at the constricting feeling.

Knowing that Dino was beginning to resist him for a reason, Hibari tried his best to distract the taller man. Bringing one hand up to tweak a nipple underneath the other's semi-rolled up shirt, Hibari wrapped his other hand around the blond's cock again, slowly pumping and rubbing the tip as he pushed himself further into him.

* * *

The fingers retracted from his body but, before Dino could decide if this was a good thing or not, they slammed back into him and hit his sweet spot dead on. Another cry was torn from his lips as he arched his body. Dino's head was spinning from the new experience and the ecstasy he felt.

This was when Kyouya hissed into his ear that he needed him and needed him now. Just as the Italian was trying to process the meaning of those words in his sluggish mind, the other's fingers left him. Although he had still felt a slight burning, and though it was kind of uncomfortable the way they had stretched him, Dino was surprised at the profound loss he suddenly felt.

Still, he couldn't help the slightly uneasy feeling that befell him when the skylark spread his back cheeks and the hard, slick head of the other's cock prodded his entrance. Dino knew it was going to be hard on him. Two fingers just weren't enough to prepare him for what was to come, but he also understood Kyouya's urge to take him only too well. He would just have to bear with it.

The next second, Dino learned that this was way easier said than done. Kyouya was pushing into him, and it actually hurt. The blond don bit his lower lip to keep himself from uttering any sound. He could hear the pleasured moans of the skylark, knew the things he felt. He didn't want to mar the experience for his lover so he tried to hide the pain he felt in that moment.

The more the bronco tried to keep any sounds to himself, though, the more he concentrated on the feeling itself, and it made him tense up against his better judgment. How often had he told the skylark to relax in the beginnings of their relationship? Now he had to learn that it was so much easier said than done. Taking in shuddering breaths, Dino tried to relax but couldn't.

That's when Kyouya reached up to twirl his nipple. A soft whimper escaped the blond, which was a mixture between the burning he felt at his back end and the pleasure that radiated from his nipple. When the skylark wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped him, too, Dino managed to concentrate on that feeling and was finally able to relax again. Although he still felt stretched to his limits, the painful burning was decreasing distinctly.

When he heard a deep sigh and felt his lover pressed up close to his backside, the bronco knew Kyouya had sheathed himself fully inside of him. Dino turned his head.

"Just...just give me a...moment, please," he gasped as he tried to get accustomed to the big, hard thing that was filling him to the brim. When he thought of the times that he couldn't control himself and had slammed into the then smaller skylark, he felt like a real bastard. Yet, considering the fact on how hard it was to control oneself in this situation, Dino took two deep breaths, before he nodded slightly. "Okay...move."

* * *

Hibari finally felt his lover relax before him because of his ministrations. Without slowing his pace down, he continued to push himself into the other's tight heat while he continued to tweak the other's nipple and rub the other's erection. When he was fully sheathed inside his older partner, Hibari had to take a moment to collect himself. It literally felt like he was going to explode. Dino's heat was so intense, the other's pulsating walls almost intoxicating to feel that it was almost bringing the skylark over the edge. When Dino begged him for a short reprieve as well, Hibari was only too willing to give it. He needed to calm himself down and think of other, less arousing things so that he wouldn't come undone mere seconds after mounting the other. That would be beyond embarrassing. Just how did Dino have the stamina to do this all the time? It really was hard to keep his composure, so he wondered if he'd be able to last long at all.

It was then that he heard his lover give him the okay to move. Even though Hibari was going to follow through with the other's suggestion, he decided to send him a warning growl before he gave a sharp nip to the side of the blond don's neck to showcase that he was in charge. He was mounting Dino, not the other way around.

The taller man yelped below him, making Hibari crazy with lust once again. He really was getting a power trip off of this. He'd definitely have to do this again sometime.

Even though he loved being in complete control in this case, he still didn't want Dino to hate him for going overboard, so he gave a soothing lick to the area he had just bitten before he grabbed onto the other's hips again and started to move his own. Hibari went slowly at first, not sure on how to go about what he actually wanted to do now that he was in the moment. The friction created by his moving hips soon put an end to that, though. The feeling was so addicting, so pleasurable, he just needed to have more. With a groan of desire, Hibari picked up the pace of his thrusts. He felt Dino start to move back against him too, soon after, the older man beginning to moan pleasurably as well when all he had heard before were uncomfortable groans. This encouraged Hibari to keep moving and test different angles within the other, trying to find his sweet spot again.

With Dino's verbal guidance once more, Hibari was able to find what he was looking for. With an enthusiastic thrust, he hit against the sensitive bundle of nerves within his mate, causing Dino to scream in ecstasy. The young Cloud Guardian let out a pleasured groan as well as he felt his lover's inner walls shudder rapturously around him, the vibrations sending his mind reeling.

Unable to control himself now that he found what he wanted, Hibari started to thrust faster and with more vigor. He made sure that he didn't constantly hit Dino's prostate with each thrust, just to make the moment last longer between them, but whenever he did decide to hit it, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to release. Dino's cries were just too arousing for him to handle for long.

As he felt heat begin to build up within his abdomen and his abdominal muscles begin to coil, Hibari started pounding into Dino as hard and as fast as he could while one of his hands came out to start pumping the other in tandem with his wild thrusts, both of them grunting and crying out in rapture with every delicious movement as they lost themselves to the throes of passion.

"Mine…Mine…" Hibari growled out possessively, repeating those words like a mantra with each thrust he sent into the other's backside, his hips moving more erratically with every second that passed by. By this point, he was hitting Dino's prostate constantly, drowning in the other's screams of euphoria as he brought them closer and closer to the edge.

* * *

A sexy, possessive growl was Kyouya's answer to his okay to go ahead. Next thing the bronco knew, he received a vicious little nip to the neck that made his body shudder in pleasure and pain and a yelp escape his lips at the same time. Just a second later, he moaned softly at the soothing, licking tongue that followed the bite. This enjoyable feeling was drowned out right after, though, once the skylark started to move.

Dino had been sure it would feel good now that he had fully swallowed the other's length. He was wrong. Even though Kyouya was moving slowly, it still stretched him uncomfortably and burned a little. Soft grunts and groans escaped him as the other moved with more vigor. Dino then tried to concentrate on the feeling of being one with Kyouya, of sharing this special moment with each other. Even against the slight pain it caused, the bronco started to move his hips. As soon as he matched his lover's movements and their bodies were in sync, it felt much better than before.

His own pleasurable moans finally mixed with the skylark's. Kyouya was trying to enter him at different angles then and Dino understood immediately what he was trying to achieve. Thinking of how good it had felt when the skylark had touched him there, the bronco very much wanted the other to find his sweet spot again. Moving his hips, too, he guided the other once more.

"Just...a little...deeper...Up..." Dino moaned, only to scream in ecstasy the next moment. The feeling that hit him was overwhelming. Kyouya had touched the deepest part of him in the most intimate way possible, and it sent jolts of pure pleasure through his whole body.

When the skylark picked up the pace then, their naked bodies making slapping sounds that echoed down the alley, Dino didn't mind the slight pain anymore. He wanted more and he wanted it hard. Even though he knew the reason on some level, he felt frustrated with every stroke of the skylark that didn't hit his sweet spot. When it did, though, the blond's body arched and he cried out in ecstasy as his hands clawed at the wall.

Harder and faster Kyoyua slammed into him then. Dino pushed against the wall with all his might to steady himself. With every hit of his prostate, he felt his knees weaken. He wasn't sure how long he could take this anymore and yet he didn't want it to end. His cries of rapture mixed with Kyouya's and he felt closer to his lover than ever before.

"Ah!" He cried out as the skylark's hand wrapped around his aching, dripping flesh, pumping him in the ferocious rhythm his body set.

A low growl at his ear told him then that he was Kyouya's possession. Dino felt his blood run like lava in his veins as his ecstatic screams filled the alley with every hit of his sweet spot and every pump of his eager cock. There was no way he could take this any longer. With the next hit, his body arched and he cried out his lover's name as his hot semen sprayed the alley wall and drenched Kyouya's hand. White light was flashing before his eyes as he shuddered in his orgasm. Dino desperately clawed at the wall, barely keeping himself upright as his knees just wanted to give out on him.

* * *

When Hibari heard Dino calling out his name and felt the other's walls tighten and spasm around him, he couldn't hold on any longer. With an ecstatic cry of his own, the pressure in his lower abdomen released and he came hard within his partner. Hibari continued to thrust into Dino as he rode out his orgasm, his nerve endings feeling like they were on fire with how explosive his release was.

As his body eventually calmed down, Hibari felt himself become boneless. He had to push his hands up against the wall to support himself because he knew just from looking at Dino that his older lover wouldn't be able to support his body weight if he fell against him. Even then, his arms pushed back against the wall feebly, his breath ragged as he tried to regain himself. This had definitely been a different experience for him, and he really wanted to do it again. It had been just as much of a rush as driving through the city on his new bike…maybe even more so.

With his thoughts returning to his bike, the Cloud Guardian's muddled thoughts also returned to their present situation. They were in a compromising position in an alleyway and they both had probably made enough noise to alert someone of their presence and what they had been doing. Since the last thing he needed was some crazy Roman Catholic hounding on them for what they had done, especially considering the fact that Dino was probably well known within the community as a mafia boss. He really didn't need some vindictive Mafiosi pounding down their doors to purge the world of their 'sinful' nature, either.

Grunting irritably at that thought, Hibari reluctantly left Dino's warmth, his body feeling just as cold and empty as it did whenever Dino disconnected from him after sex. It was an unpleasant feeling, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it. Time was of an issue now.

"Hurry and get dressed, we don't want someone to see us," Hibari ordered his mate as he took a handkerchief he had in his pants pocket to clean off his messy hand and lower half. Once that was done, he quickly fixed his clothes and tossed his handkerchief in a nearby trash. He definitely wasn't going to be using it again, that was for sure.

Making his way towards the motorcycle then, Hibari spared a glance over his shoulder to see that Dino was doing the same thing. He had assumed that, since the other had come prepared with lube that he'd have something to clean himself off with as well. Of course, under his circumstances, there was only so much he could do. They'd have to get back to the mansion and clean themselves up. Hibari knew all too well what it felt like to hold semen inside for an extended period of time. It was highly uncomfortable, and he'd always be paranoid it would leak out whenever he had to head back home or to the school's locker rooms and take a shower (because Dino really liked to have sex in places other than a bed or within a house at the start of their relationship, much to Hibari's chagrin).

As he thought on this, he hopped onto his bike and started it up, the engine starting with a light roar.

"Get on," he urged his lover then as he looked the other's way to see him fumbling with the belt to his pants. The worried skylark thought he had heard voices nearby.

When Dino eventually got back onto the bike, Hibari heard a distinctive hiss leave the don as he sat down. Despite the fact they were pressed for time, Hibari couldn't stop a small huff of amusement from leaving him at the older man's situation. Now maybe he had a better understanding of what he had to constantly go through.

"We're going back to the mansion. How do we get back?" Hibari stated then as he started to slowly move his bike out of the alleyway. He didn't think that going slow would help Dino in his case, but he wanted the other to at least get his bearings on where they were so that he could formulate a returning route for them. Not only that, but he didn't want to miss any potential turns and make their trip longer than it had to be.

* * *

Although Dino had thought it was over once he came, it wasn't. Kyouya rammed into him still, and for the first time in his life, he felt another man come deep inside of him. Warmth flooded him and, a second later, there were squishy sounds that came from his own body. Dino's knees felt like they wanted to buckle underneath him as his lover kept slamming into him and his body shuddered in wave after wave of ecstasy. Had it ever been this long or this intense?

Finally, Kyouya stopped moving, and thankfully he didn't fall on top of him. The Italian don knew that he didn't have the strength to hold both of them up. He was trying to catch his breath and get some energy back, which, at the moment, felt utterly depleted. What he'd give to be in a soft, cozy bed right now, or even a comfy enough futon! He really, really wanted to lie down.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the skylark gave a grunting sound and he suddenly left him, in the deepest meaning of that word. With another squishy sound, the cock that had done a well enough job of plugging him up retreated, and he felt some warm semen leak and wet his leg. This was bad enough, but it was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the sudden feeling of utter loss that slammed into him.

That's when Kyouya's cool, collected voice told him to hurry and get dressed. Dino looked over his shoulder at his lover, who seemed to be all business right then. There was a pain in the blond don's heart that was worse than anything else his first time as a bottom had entailed. And that's when it hit him fully. He had been the bottom, he had laid down (so to speak) and let himself be dominated by Kyouya. The warning voice that he had ignored was screaming in his head now and telling him how much of an idiot he was. Dino had been lost in the moment, had given into his lover's wish, because...well, because he loved him. He had ignored the fundamental rules of their relationship. These last few days, things had been so good between them, part of him had hoped things had changed, but they hadn't, obviously. There was only one thing Kyouya ever respected, and that one thing was strength. Just a moment ago, Dino had proved just how weak he truly was.

Moving sluggishly, the bronco got dressed, too. Although getting caught by some passersby was the least of his worries, he just wanted to get out of there. He had to learn the hard way that some tissue could do next to nothing to get him cleaned up, since every movement was making him feel wet again. He wanted to get home and he wanted a shower and...what Dino wanted most was for the skylark to look at him, to maybe kiss him, to just show him that he still...cared.

When Kyouya did look at him, it was only to tell him to get onto the bike. The bronco fastened his belt, which was giving him trouble because his hands were shaking a little. Swallowing hard and trying to suck up how he was going to feel for the next few minutes, he did as the other asked of him. In a very awkward fashion, the Italian got onto that bike, which wasn't easy while trying to keep the skylark's semen inside of him as best as he could. The worst part only came when he sat down, though. Damn! His ass burned like something fierce!

As his arms wrapped around the skylark, Dino felt utterly defeated. The urge to hold tight and never let go was almost overwhelming him. If he held on strong enough, could he hold the skylark down? But Dino knew that Kyouya was the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola. No one was able to catch, let alone, keep a cloud. It had always been enough for Dino to know that the skylark came to him of his own volition. But would he still come at all? And if he came, would it only be to... to satisfy his needs in _**this**_ way? Was this what Dino had turned himself into with that one moment in which his guard had slipped and he had handed over control? Had he finally lost the skylark because he wasn't a challenge anymore, because he wasn't interesting anymore, or had he turned himself into a mere sex toy for the skylark?

Kyouya wanted to know how to get back to the mansion and Dino was only too willing to give the other directions. He wanted off the bike and he needed a shower desperately. Once he got his bearings, he told the skylark the fastest way back. The minutes it took to get back to the Cavallone Mansion stretched into hours for the bronco. He felt utterly miserable. Every cobblestone on their way back made his backend burn and only served to remind him of what a stupid thing he had done, not to mention keeping the other's semen from spilling and making him feel even worse was challenging.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Romario and Kusakabe were already waiting for them. Reborn-san had arrived over at the Vongola's and was calling an urgent meeting of the Guardian's. Although this news came as a surprise, Dino kind of welcomed it. He had no idea how to deal with Kyouya and their current situation. Being alone and able to think didn't strike him as a bad idea then.

"Okay, you go then. You know Reborn doesn't like to be kept waiting," he said as light as he could manage.

Dino gingerly got off of the bike and watched on as Kusakabe drove the limo back towards the Vongola Mansion, Kyouya following closely with his bike so that he wouldn't get lost on the streets.

* * *

The trip back to the mansion was mainly silent save for Dino's directions. Hibari didn't mind it, though. He actually took comfort in it and the older man's arms securely wrapped around his waist. Something had shifted between them again, he knew it, because Hibari felt…stronger. It was a weird thing to think of in context to what had just happened between Dino and him, but he honestly felt elated at the feeling welling up within him. He didn't know it was possible to feel this close to someone and…not be weakened by it. Of course, over the years, Hibari had started to assume that maybe what his grandfather had taught him all those years ago when he came to live and learn from him—that love only served to weaken the strong—wasn't completely true. Now, in that moment, with Dino holding himself against him as they rode through the crowded streets of Italy towards the mansion, towards one of Hibari's _homes_, the ex-prefect could honestly say that he felt stronger than ever before…and happier.

It was such a strange concept to him; to be happy, and be able to gather strength from another person. But once Dino and him had reversed roles, it felt like a piece to an alluding puzzle finally fell into place for the young skylark. Did he understand now what love actually was? Probably not. Did he love Dino? Who knew? Quite honestly, Hibari wondered if he'd ever fully grasp the concept of the emotion that seemed to drive Dino's actions in concerns to him. But what he did know was that he wanted the older man, and, despite how much his pride hated him for admitting it, he knew that he was bound to the other both physically and emotionally. Even if that was so, he felt more free than ever in that moment. Dino had also become his crutch over the years, although he'd never admit it out loud. The man himself had become a place for him to call home, although his concept of 'home' was rather different from other peoples'. A home was a place that he felt relaxed and secure in, and something he'd want to come back to whenever he felt like it. Was he going to stay with Dino indefinitely? No. He didn't like to stay in one place for too long because he liked to stretch his wings. Would he come back to him, though? He had no doubts now. Dino was irreplaceable to him, although he'd never admit it to the other. His pride could only take so much damage, after all.

As the two of them finally pulled up to the Cavallone Mansion, Hibari's now comfortable world was shaken as soon as he saw Kusakabe waiting by the limo he had arrived in a few days prior. When he heard that Reborn had called an emergency meeting and that he was required to attend, the irritated Cloud Guardian had no choice in the matter but leave for the Vongola Mansion. Since his leaving was so abrupt and Dino was probably desperate to take a shower after what happened between them, the two of them didn't even get to bid each other goodbye (not like Hibari actually would, but he was used to the older man's pleasantries). All Hibari could do was follow behind the limo Kusakabe drove and wonder when he'd get to see Dino again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! If you don't celebrate that holiday, then, well, just Happy Holidays in general XD I hope you guys are having a good year! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Dino and Hibari confront each other about their little misunderstanding from the prior chapter and, you guessed, it, more sexiness ensues here XD Once again, this chapter has 18D, so if you guys don't like that, I'm very sorry. Remember that Hibari is older now and taller to boot, so if that helps you deal with the situation better, then that's great! I promise that there will be D18 in the next chapter, though! Actually, you guys will get both D18/18D in the next chapter but…yeah…Really sorry if you guys don't like that switch around. Anyway, I hope that most of you guys can get past that and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The bronco neither saw nor heard from the skylark until the end of that week and even then, it wasn't the skylark who initiated the contact.

Finally, the day was upon them, Tsuna was about to officially become the Tenth head of the Vongola Family. Dino came because he was invited but he did not look forward to meeting Kyouya at all. He still had no idea what was going on in the other man's head. And yet, he had spent hours getting ready. Now he was wearing a black, tailored suit, a white dress shirt matched with a green tie, and his unruly blond hair was a perfect, stylish mess (which had taken up most of the time while getting ready).

Although his outward appearance was that of a most successful head of a mafia family, and many of the men in the room looked either up to him or envied him, Dino's self-confidence was almost non-existent. Keeping Romario close, he mingled with some of the other bosses, trying to keep a low profile while he scanned the room for a sign of the skylark, yet Dino had no idea if he did so to meet up with him, or to avoid him.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Hibari was forced to stay in the Vongola mansion. The atmosphere was completely suffocating compared to his time spent at Dino's. He felt caged in the mansion, surrounded by annoying herbivores that gawked at him all day, unable to figure out how to interact with him (not like he wanted that interaction in the first place). He was let out of his cage a few times to deal with enemy families that had decided to threaten the Vongola a few days before the initiation ceremony. That's why Reborn had called an emergency meeting. Apparently, even though the Cavallone Family had done a good job in threatening the enemy families in the Vongola's stead while they tried to prepare for the ceremony, quite a few had joined forces at the last minute in hopes of defeating them. Now, instead of depending on alliances, the Vongola had to establish just why the new generation was getting initiated. So, for the next few days, Hibari's world was consumed with fighting off these enemy families with his fellow guardians, and showing them the might of the Vongola. As much as he loved the fighting, since it took away some of the stress he felt for being caged, his mind would always drift back to Dino. He hated to admit it, but he really missed his idiotic mate.

Craving for the freedom he had felt only a few days ago, Hibari barely got through the week and the initiation ceremony itself. There were so many people there, so many aligned families showing their support and contributing to security as Hibari and his fellow guardians were finally initiated. The dark-haired Japanese was astounded that the mansion could feel even more suffocating than it had prior to the ceremony, but there he was, getting initiated and feeling so claustrophobic he thought he was going to deck the Ninth and Sawada Tsunayoshi for putting him through this. What was even worse was that he couldn't see Dino anywhere through the slew of bodies. There was nothing worse than knowing that the person he wanted to see the most was there but he couldn't see him, and he'd be damn lucky if he'd be able to find him after the ceremony.

Needless to say, Hibari was in a very sour mood by the time the ceremony was over and people were allowed to socialize and eat. He felt so restless that he couldn't even stay to partake in the food. He had to get out of that hell hole…

…He had to see Dino.

Knowing that it would be next to impossible to find the bronco within the confined ballroom (and he wouldn't be able to stand searching through the crowd anyway), Hibari slipped away from the festivities and traveled to the Vongola Mansion's garage. Sawada Tsunayoshi had actually built a private garage, just for him, which the skylark was thankful for. It was away from the main garage and had its own private path leading off the grounds of the estate. Hopping onto his bike, Hibari started the engine and took off towards the Cavallone Mansion. Dino wouldn't be there, but Hibari was more than willing to wait.

Even though he thought this, the guards at the Cavallone Mansion that night were confused upon his arrival. It took some well-restrained persuasion (a.k.a. threats) on Hibari's part to even get beyond the front gates. Of course he hadn't taken into account that Romario was probably with Dino. If he was around, this whole situation with arriving at the mansion even though Dino was out would have gone smoother. Now he was just getting suspicious and terrified looks everywhere he went after he parked his motorcycle outside the front door and made his way inside. Since he didn't know the mansion all that well yet, he made one of Dino's underlings lead him to the blond don's bedroom. Although it would have been nice to go and sit in the room Dino had made for him…he really just wanted to be where Dino usually was.

After being escorted through Dino's main office area, Hibari was shown through an adjoining door. As he stepped into Dino's bedroom, the newly initiated Cloud Guardian felt himself relax. Dino's scent permeated the room; a mixture between his natural musk and the brand of cologne he usually wore. It helped to calm the skylark's raging nerves.

Bidding Dino's subordinate away so that he could have his privacy, Hibari unbuttoned his restricting suit jacket, threw it haphazardly onto his mate's four poster bed and walked out to the adjoining balcony. Breathing in the crisp evening air and the fragrance of flowers as he made his way to the balcony railing, Hibari loosened the black-tie around his neck and peered over the ledge to see the Japanese-styled garden that Dino had planted for him, the garden basked in the colors of the sunset. Hibari's cobalt eyes widened at the sight. He had no idea that Dino's room was right above his.

The young skylark let out an amused smirk then. It was just like Dino to do something like this. To give him space if need be but still be able to watch over him from afar.

Leaning against the railing then, Hibari closed his eyes and basked in the calming smells and sounds of his surroundings. Birds were chirping merrily off in the distance, making a small smile form on the young skylark's lips. He truly did feel at peace in that moment. Now all he needed was to wait for Dino, and then his night would end on a good note after all of those nights of being forced to stay in the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

Dino only saw Kyouya when the official ceremony was held, and the Ninth introduced the Tenth and his Guardians on a raised dais to the gathered crowd. The blond don had made sure he ended up in one of the rows farther in the back. He had a good view of the dais, and his eyes never left the skylark, but he was utterly sure that Kyouya had no chance of finding him in the crowd. Dino was surprised how much his heart ached as he watched his lover. He had no idea where the two of them stood and if Kyouya maybe felt like he was an utterly useless 'herbivore' now, but as his eyes followed the skylark, Dino knew the other one wasn't happy.

Well, 'happy' wasn't the right way to put it, anyway. Kyouya was rarely outwardly 'happy', but it was obvious to the don that the other was extremely tense and had a shorter than usual fuse. Either he would explode and kill everything in sight or just plain fly, which was the more likely option since the Guardian had learned some control and restriction over his impulses over the years, after all. Even though the bronco didn't know if there was anything left between the skylark and him, all he wanted to do was to take the irritable Japanese from that stupid stage and whisk him away from the crowds he hated so much. No matter how Kyouya felt about him, there was no doubt that Dino himself was very much in love with the skylark, maybe now more so than ever. He was such an idiot...

The moment finally came; the one Dino had dreaded the most. The ceremony was over and the reception was being held. There was no way the head of the Cavallone Family could avoid going up to the Tenth boss of the Vongola to congratulate. Of course he felt happy for Tsuna that he had finally accepted his position and learned to be happy about it, yet the Guardians were with him. Dino couldn't believe how fast his heart was racing as he walked up to Tsuna. Only, when he got there, everyone was there except for the skylark. He even caught Gokudera mumbling irritably to Yamamoto why it was that Hibari could make an escape and he couldn't. Even with all the anxiety he felt, Dino caught himself smiling at this news.

Just when he was done congratulating Tsuna and the other Guardians, Romario took him to the side. He just had a phone call from the mansion. Hibari had arrived there and, though they had tried, the guards had been unable to keep the Cloud Guardian out.

At these news, Dino had a sinking feeling. "Why would they do that?!" The bronco shouted out. "I told him to come and go as he pleases..."

Romario couldn't keep the guilty look off his face then. While they rushed from the party and back home, his right-hand man explained to him why his guards most likely wanted to keep the skylark out. Although none of the men knew about the exact details, they had noticed the state their boss had been in ever since he had returned from his little trip with said skylark. The Cavallone men took the protection of their boss more than seriously; not only his body, but also his heart. If the Vongola Cloud Guardian was making their boss feel bad, he wasn't wanted around him.

As a mafia boss, Dino should really worry about the way his orders had been ignored, but as things stood, he kind of felt touched by the deep devotion of his men, who only wanted to protect him. Still, he had offered Kyouya the apartment as a secret escape, no strings attached. Even if their relationship was over, he was still willing to stick to that promise, no matter how much it would hurt.

Once they arrived back at the mansion, his agitated guards told him that the skylark didn't even stick to 'his own' room, but had forced his way into Dino's private room instead. The bronco calmed his men down and told them that the skylark was still welcome to come and go until further notice and that he would take care of the matter himself now. As calm as he was in front of his men, he was just as nervous once he was entering his bedroom. Why had Kyouya chosen to come here? Why had he not gone to his Japanese-styled room, which would seem to calm him the most?

Upon entering, Dino found the room empty, except for a suit jacket on his bed that didn't belong to him. While scanning the bedroom, he discovered the door to his balcony was open and a soft wind was moving the curtain. Taking a deep breath, Dino stepped out onto the balcony. His heart was racing in his chest again. He had no idea what to expect. At least it was a good sign that Kyouya had come here, right? It must mean he was still interested in him, didn't it? '_Or does he only want to hunt down the lion in his own layer_,' some tiny, fearful voice asked in his head.

Unsure of what to say or even how to start a conversation between them, Dino said the first thing that came to mind that had nothing to do with the both of them.

"You pissed Gokudera off royally, you know? He was pretty mad you made an escape and he was stuck with the crowds."

* * *

Hibari had only been waiting for an hour before Dino's voice reached him on the balcony. This was the first time he had heard the other in days, and the first thing he decides to do is make a pointless statement…or maybe it had been a joke? The young skylark couldn't tell because something in Dino's tone was a bit off.

Deciding to huff out in amusement anyway to his mate's words, Hibari turned around to face his lover, his arms leaning back against the railing as his cobalt eyes took in the sight of his older partner. The Japanese man could feel his lower half react to the sight before him. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Dino looked rather dashing in a suit. He appeared more imposing, more powerful, just like a mafia boss should be. To the young Cloud Guardian, it was rather arousing.

"It's not my problem he has to deal with them," he responded to his lover's earlier statement with an amused smirk. "Besides, he's Sawada's right-hand man. It's not like he can leave at his leisure anyway."

He heard Dino laugh at his comment, but the other's laughter sounded off too, like he didn't know how to act in the situation he found himself in. Hibari felt his eyes narrow in scrutiny at the other. Was something wrong or was he just picking up the wrong cues from the blond? He had never been good at understanding Dino's actions most of the time anyway, so he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"I see you left the party pretty early yourself," the dark-haired Cloud Guardian added, his tone light and teasing. "Did you hear about my arrival?"

He saw his lover nod before he apologized for the behavior of his men. The blond don continued to talk about how he had a talk with them so that he'd never be stopped from entering the mansion whenever he wanted to, but Hibari honestly wasn't listening to him. The sun was just barely seen over the horizon behind them, giving off enough light to illuminate Dino's features, but the oncoming night washed part of the older man's body in shadows. He looked so alluring in that moment, a contrast of dark and light, that Hibari wanted nothing else but to feel the other man against him. He didn't care in what way, either.

"It doesn't matter," Hibari huffed out indifferently to Dino's apologies as he pushed himself off the railing and made his way over to his mate, his eyes narrowing seductively. "Since you're here now," he added as he grabbed hold of his taller counterpart's tie and pulled him down close so that their lips were barely touching, "how about we have our own private party?"

As Hibari's possessive cobalt eyes met Dino's brown, whatever empowering thoughts he was having were replaced with confusion. Usually, with him actually initiating a sensual moment between them, Dino would be all over him and probably uttering his own seductive wants, but his sexual desires weren't reflected in his mate's eyes; all Hibari saw was uncertainty. In seconds, the seductive air that Hibari had tried to create between them was blown away and replaced with a confusing and troubling atmosphere. Something wasn't right….Something was definitely wrong in that moment, and Hibari could feel himself being filled with dread and apprehension. Something told him that he might not like or be too comfortable with whatever was going to happen next.

"Dino?" He questioned, his breath coming out light and just as uncertain as his mate seemed to be in that moment, even though he tried his best to mask it, to show that he wasn't as vulnerable as he actually felt. Letting go of the older man's tie, Hibari continued to stare at his lover questioningly as Dino stood up straight again and started to rub the back of his head like he was about to say something but he didn't quite know how to say it.

* * *

Leaning back against the railing in a relaxed fashion, Kyouya's face was cast in shadows against the last rays of the sun. Dino heard rather than actually saw the smirk that was accompanying the skylark's answer. The laughter that left the bronco's lips in return sounded more nervous than anything else. The Italian don had many talents, but hiding his feelings had never been one of them.

In a light and teasing manner, Kyouya asked him about his early arrival and if his little run-in with the guards had anything to do with it. Unable to keep the light mood the other one seemed to try to create, Dino answered with a serious nod.

"I'm really sorry about that. I told you to come and go as you please, and I meant that. I talked to the men and they won't try to stop you again, whether I'm around or not. You can use your apartment any time you want. I made sure to make myself clear, this time. It was just... a misunderstanding. Really, sorry about that." Dino knew he was blabbering at the end, but the silent scrutiny, which he felt under himself, wasn't helping him too much on getting a read on his partner.

He got a dismissive answer to his apology then as Kyouya approached him. The skylark grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him close. His voice was dripping with innuendo as he invited him to their own party, their lips so close that they were almost touching. Dino knew his usual answer to such a rare invitation. Kyouya's voice alone would have his blood burning, and his assertiveness in his needs would have the blond don all over him in seconds. But, although Dino felt the allure of the skylark only too well, he could not submit to the feeling. He was too unsure where they stood and what the other expected of him. Although he appeared to be driven by his 'sexual' instincts when he was mainly around the skylark, he had much deeper feelings for him. Just having sex with him for the sake of gratification was not what Dino wanted. Especially not with the way things were shaping up at the moment, and the active role the Japanese was assuming.

His hesitation wasn't lost on the other, Dino was glad to see. At least the skylark didn't try to force the issue right now, but looked at him questioningly. If only Dino knew exactly what to say or how. Once Kyouya let go of his tie, he stood up straight. In a nervous fashion, the blond rubbed the back of his head.

"I..." He started out, then stopped. He felt the skylark's gaze on him, but was unable to look at him at the moment. He needed to collect his thoughts. His eyes were casting around, looking at everything and nothing. "I love you. I love you so much that I would do anything for you," Dino finally admitted and his eyes fell on Kyouya's. "It might make me look weak in your eyes but, actually, that love gives me strength. It makes me fight harder to be able to return to you alive and it...it gave me the strength to...to submit to you; to submit to another man for the first time in my life. I did so not because I yielded to your superior strength, but because you wanted it and I want to give you anything you wish for. I did so, because it felt right to be equal in our relationship in every aspect, and I did so because I wanted to feel you in every way possible." The bronco's heart was pounding in his chest as he bared his soul to his partner. "But just because I submitted to you, I'm not a weakling. If it's a matter of pride to you, I could fight you right now and subdue you again, but...but I thought, with everything that had happened since you came to Italy, that we were past that. I don't want to fight against you, and I don't want you to submit to me just because your pride tells you so. I gave myself of my own free will, because I love you, but I won't be your toy to turn to whenever you feel the need to relieve yourself." He couldn't help that his last words carried some bitterness after the silence that had passed between them back in that alley.

"Just what am I to you?" Dino asked Kyouya with a slightly wavering voice; hurt shining in his chocolate eyes.

* * *

Hibari felt like he had just been slapped in the face. All he could do was stare at the man before him, eyes wide with shock, as Dino started to vent, to _accuse_, leaving the young skylark feeling confused and…though he hated to admit it…_hurt_. There was a pain he had never felt before accumulating in his chest, the pressure created by it almost suffocating, making it hard to breathe.

As Dino asked him what he was to him, Hibari could see that the same hurt he must be feeling was reflected in the older man's eyes, but Hibari didn't understand why. He didn't understand why the other would feel this way after everything they had been through that week. They had left each other on a pleasant note, he had thought. After all, Dino had wanted to be mounted, so what was the problem all of a sudden? He was forced to leave for a few days and now his idiotic mate thought that he considered him unworthy of his time?! How did that make any sense?!

Feeling his confusion dissipate to quickly be replaced with fury, Hibari's eyes narrowed, his cobalt orbs flashing with ire as he glared at Dino, feeling completely offended.

"You are the most _idiotic_ herbivore I have ever met," he hissed out scathingly as he brought his arm up to fist the other's dress shirt, pulling the blond in close to him. "Don't you ever, _ever_, put me in the same boat as that repulsive Mist Guardian! I'm not Rokudo Mukuro; I don't consider human beings as _toys _to use for my pleasure!" He spat out heatedly, his eyes dancing with hurt. The young Cloud Guardian wouldn't deny that he used people as a means to an end, but they were either worth his time or not. He never considered them things for him to toy with like they were objects. Either they deserved to be bitten to death like the herbivores they were, or they were to be respected to some degree. But what hurt him most was that Dino considered him to be like that, that throwing his pride away for the sake of instigating something with the don was just him _toying_ with him. It was bad enough that the things he actually allowed himself to do around the other were more than embarrassing, but now he was being insulted for actually acting that way. Didn't Dino even consider how difficult it was for him to be so open with him?! He had never trusted himself to another person like this before, and, upon doing so, he was being treated like an inconsiderate asshole!

"And when did I ever call you weak?!" He growled out indignantly as he glared at the other accusingly. "Do you think I'd _ever_ waste my time with someone I thought lesser than me? Who wasn't worth my time?! Do you think I'd just throw away my pride for _anybody_?! That I'd just lay myself down willingly and let any other person have their way with me? Why do you think that what you did for me was any different than what I've been doing for you?! When was the last time you _ever_ had to force yourself upon me?!"

Feeling the pain in his heart become almost too overwhelming, Hibari averted his gaze downwards, his raven-colored bangs hiding his eyes from view.

"What are you to me?" He breathed out softly, his voice barely above a whisper but still holding the anger and indignation he felt at the taller man's accusations and assumptions. "You're _mine_. You're my _mate_. You're…." Hibari felt his pride rear its ugly head then, cutting off the words that were truly in his heart. He couldn't bring himself to say what was truly on his mind because…well…how could he when he didn't fully understand what he felt towards the blond don? So, instead, he went with an alternative route, because damn it if he wasn't going to show just how royally pissed off he was at the other for his insinuations. "You're a…a place that I consider 'home'," he struggled to admit. "And I…I was beginning to see you as an…an equal…" Feeling like he was saying too much again, and unable to be in the other's presence any longer for fear that the hurt he felt would consume him, Hibari let go of the other's shirt and roughly pushed him away, still refusing to look at him. "…But I can see now that I'm not considered as one. I'm just a _manipulator_."

He spat the last word out like it was poison. Hibari had never been so offended in his entire life, nor had he ever had to deal with this sort of pain. Is this what his grandfather meant when he said that love can make you weak? Would this pain be able to cripple him? Would it ever go away?

Unable to be in the other's presence anymore, Hibari hurriedly walked passed him. He had to get out of there. If he did, maybe the pain would subside, but…where would he go now? Did he have any place he could go to that would make him feel at ease? If he was back in Namimori, there would definitely be an assortment of places he could go to find peace and forget everything, but here, in Italy, Hibari had only been able to find solace in Dino, but he was no longer an option. Suddenly, along with the pain, the young skylark felt a reeling loss. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had never had to deal with something like this before. Why? Why wouldn't the pain _stop_? Why did it feel worse? He had received several broken bones in his life, and definitely a couple of dislocations, but none of the pain he had felt with those even compared to what he was feeling now.

* * *

When he saw hurt flash in the other's eyes, Dino wasn't sure what that meant. He was the one who had been spurned, wasn't he? He had given himself, and afterwards Kyouya had been cold and distant and never even called him!

The next reaction was something Dino knew only too well. It was the skylark's default emotional state. Fury shone in his eyes and he even grabbed his dress shirt again to hiss into his face. Dino had never compared Kyouya to Mukuro. He never even thought they might have something in common, but he had feared to be a used up, discarded toy in Kyouya's eyes when the other had been so distant after their tryst in the alley. Maybe...maybe he had misunderstood something about that...? There was a glimmer of hope blossoming in the bronco's heart. He knew, no, he had always known that the skylark had deep problems expressing his feelings and even understanding them. While Dino had yearned for and needed a reaction from the other, maybe Kyouya had seen no need for it at all?

With a deep growl, the skylark asked him at which point he had ever called him weak and, of course, Dino had no answer to that. Kyouya still did like to call him an herbivore, but with much less fervor than he did in their beginnings. It had been Dino's insecurity and his fears of losing the other that had made him certain that the skylark felt that he had become a weakling unworthy of his attention. The questions, the furious Japanese kept spitting at him, though, were enough to change the blond don's mind, and he had to admit that his assumptions were wrong. His lover was right in one thing in particular, and that there was no, or should have been no difference between each of them submitting to the other, but, to Dino, there had been. To him it had felt like more of a sacrifice. For one, he had always been the top in their relationship, and it had felt right. He had to admit now that this feeling had been arrogance. Yet, his second and main reason for hesitation had been that he truly did fear that Kyouya would lose all respect for him and leave him. There was some redemption in that thought, right?

Kyouya's gaze dropped then. His voice lost its fervor as well and became soft, even unsure, as he tried to answer Dino's main question, the one that was in his heart for a long time. The Italian was true to his heritage and had always told the skylark how he felt about him. He couldn't count the times he had told the younger man that he loved him, but never once had Kyouya repeated the words back to him. Dino knew that the skylark was special in that way. He had a hard time understanding feelings at all and, for the most part, his actions spoke louder than words, but no matter how much Dino tried to deny it, a certain insecurity always stayed with him. Words had a reality and finality to them that mere, debatable actions lacked.

Though the first words out of the skylark's mouth still left a slightly sour taste in the bronco's mouth in concern to his fears, what he told Dino after some hesitation was almost more than what he had hoped for. Kyouya actually thought of him as 'home'. It wasn't the Japanese-styled apartment the skylark had come here for, it was him. He was somewhere Kyouya could feel safe and secure and comfortable. This was much more than the skylark had ever told him, ever admitted to him, and it made the bronco's heart soar. The Guardian even granted that he had begun to see him as an equal. If they were equal, then it really didn't matter who was 'bottoming'. It wasn't a matter of submitting to another anymore. The only thing that mattered was that they were together.

Just as this realization struck the blond don, Kyouya let go of him and pushed him to the side. Scathingly, he told him that Dino obviously didn't consider him equal in return, but as a mere manipulator. When the skylark rushed past him, the bronco knew that he couldn't let the other one leave. With the misunderstandings thick between them right now, and the hurt and the fury the Cloud Guardian exuded, it was very well possible he would never want to see him again, and there would be no second chance to clear the air between them. Not even thinking twice about what he was doing, Dino stormed after the skylark to stop him.

"Kyouya!" He shouted out as he took hold of the other's shoulder to turn him around.

"Don't touch me," the Japanese spat, slapping his hand away and following up with a fist and kick combination when the bronco still tried to hold onto him.

"Kyouya...we need to...talk! I have...to tell you...someth—" Dino was unable to finish the sentence due to Kyouya's onslaught. It was obvious that the skylark hadn't listened to a word he had said since he was throwing punches and trying to get in kicks. Although the skylark was throwing all his weight into the fight, his coordination was so off that it was relatively easy for the bronco to either duck or defend against most of the hits.

Seeing no other alternative, Dino stepped up his game. In a matter of moments, the two of them were crashing to the floor with the bronco managing to pin the skylark underneath his heavier body. Holding the younger man's arms secured over his head, Dino bent over him to look the defiant skylark into the eyes.

"I never called you a manipulator and I would never, ever compare you to Mukuro," he told Kyouya, who was still struggling in his hold as best as he could. "I had no idea how you felt about me; you never told me," Dino tried to start to explain to the other why he had said what he had said. "You're right, there's no difference between what I did for you and what you're always doing for me. Except there was one thing. I was scared. I was so damn scared that if I submitted to you, you would think I was just a weak herbivore, and you would lose interest in me. I was scared of losing you," he admitted his greatest fear to his lover, who had stopped his struggle and finally looked up at him, even though there was doubt and mistrust written all over his face. The next part was even harder to admit. It felt kind of pathetic to say this as a male. "When...when we were done, you never said anything, or even just kiss..." Unable to actually say out loud how much he had craved some form of praise or recognition, he bit his lip and said something else. "You just wanted to get out of there, and then Tsuna called you, you were gone, and there was no word from you. Can't you see how this felt to me? I was sure you were done with me."

Dino closed his eyes for a second. He felt really pathetic for thinking things in this way. Kyouya wasn't the cuddly or clingy type and must have thought nothing by it, when he just put his clothes back on and wanted to leave the exposed alleyway.

"When I heard you were here, and when you came onto me like that just a moment ago, I...I acted poorly. I know that, but with all those fears going through my head, I...I thought you only came here to satisfy your needs..." Listening to himself, Dino thought he sounded like a girlfriend on the side desperately begging to be turned into a legitimate wife. It was pathetic, really. They were both guys, and of course they did it to satisfy their needs, but at least to him there was more to their relationship than just the sex. With what had happened between them these last days, and with what the skylark had admitted to just moments ago, it made Dino think that maybe the other one had deeper feelings than just his sexual cravings, too. "I had no idea how you felt, Kyouya, because you never told me. I was just scared but I'm not anymore. I'll be yours, whenever you want me."

Very slowly, very carefully, Dino opened his hands and let go of the Cloud Guardian's arms then. He had no idea if his words had really gotten through to the skylark and even if they had, they might not have been able to change Kyouya's mind about him.

* * *

Hearing his name being called out in desperation, Hibari decided to ignore Dino in favor of escaping. He had to get out of there and clear his head, to try and make the pain in his chest stop, but Dino, as usual, was relentless. When he felt the older man grab onto his shoulder, the pain within him burst forth into anger as he turned around, slapped the other's hand away and spat in his face.

"Don't touch me!" Without even thinking, Hibari started throwing punches and kicks at Dino, just wanting desperately to get away from the other. If he had the ability to look outside of himself in order to see himself fight, he would have been repulsed at this lack of coordination and grace in that moment. Never before in his life had he fought so thoughtless or recklessly, but his mind couldn't focus on his body's actions, no matter what he did. All it could focus on was the overwhelming agony overtaking his body, and the betrayal he had felt at his partner's words.

Before the young skylark knew it, Dino's heavier body was pinning him to the ground, his arms being restrained above his head just like back in the day when their relationship had been nothing more than forced sex through domination. Hibari had begrudgingly found over the years that Dino's ability to overtake him despite all of his efforts to defeat him truly turned him on. The very fact that he was able to constantly defeat him despite how often they fought just amazed Hibari like nothing else; it intrigued him when it had infuriated him before. But now, in that moment, the emotionally confused Cloud Guardian felt panic sweep through him, like he imagined Dino was going to revert back to that time when Hibari had been more confused and irritated than he was now. The young skylark had actually been happy with how the relationship had been turning out. He finally felt relaxed around the other, and a part of him had actually started to look forward to seeing him, but now he didn't know what to think, and he hated himself for falling into such an emotional trap to begin with, for allowing himself to become so weak.

Hibari continued to try and break free of the other's hold, more desperate than ever to get away from the taller man he didn't know if he could trust anymore. He heard Dino desperately trying to explain himself to him, but Hibari didn't want to hear it. That is…he tried not to, but…

When he heard Dino's broken voice mention how he was afraid of losing him, Hibari's body automatically stopped its struggle. The young skylark found himself fully listening to the other then as a weird, hopeful feeling began to wash away the pain within him. He still glared at his mate doubtfully and with a small ounce of distrust, but he couldn't quell the hope rising within him. Had this whole situation just been a misunderstanding on both of their parts?

By the time Dino was done explaining himself and had carefully let go of his arms, Hibari didn't know whether to feel extreme relief that the reason behind this situation was a lack of communication on their parts or extreme irritation because, honestly, what did Dino expect from someone like him? Their lack of communication had been fine before because Dino always seemed to be able to read what he actually intended, but now, all of a sudden, that wasn't enough just because he made himself vulnerable for once? If Dino was going to get all sentimental, pouty, and doubtful over something so little as not giving him adequate attention after passionately sexing him up, then maybe he wouldn't bother in the future and save himself the headache.

Growling in slight annoyance under his breath, Hibari pushed himself up a bit on his elbows, and pointedly glared at his mate like he was the most idiotic man in the world (he was pretty confident that he was).

"Honestly, what is with you Italians and your constant need to cuddle? Are you so insecure that you need constant coddling? Will it kill you to accept subtlety?" Hibari shook his head in exasperation, truly not understanding why Dino wanted to constantly cuddle with him. In Japanese culture it was common for his people to not show constant physical affection. Usually, everything was held with subtlety.

Gathering himself then, Hibari closed his eyes and took a steadying breath as he thought over what he was going to say next. So, if this whole situation was because of a lack of communication, then he'd bring himself to talk. Dino better appreciate the fact, or he was going to bite him to death. Seriously, he had embarrassed himself enough ever since he moved to Italy and met up with the other again, but yet the older man wanted more from him.

"_First_ off," Hibari pointed out, effectively cutting off whatever excuse Dino was using after his last statement. The young skylark really didn't care at the moment as to why his mate's race was so touchy-feely. If Dino wanted him to communicate then he was going to do so in order to put this headache and the pain in his chest behind him. "Even though you didn't directly call me a manipulator, you still insinuated it by saying that I was toying with you. I'm still pissed off at you for that."

Even as he said it, Hibari's tone softened. He truly still was upset with the other for the insinuation when he had been feeling the complete opposite of the fact, but he knew that he couldn't stay mad at the other. Hibari knew first-hand what it felt like to be used only as a sexual outlet. He had experienced it in the earlier parts of his life (though he truly didn't wish to remember) and he had thought for the earlier part of his and Dino's 'relationship' that the other was using his body for his pleasure, too.

"_Secondly_," he continued fervently before Dino could decide to interrupt him. "I don't see the need for extra _cuddling_ when you should know how unnecessary I think it is. I'm embarrassing myself enough for you by acting the way I have been, so why must you insist I give you more when I'm already giving myself more _willingly _than I've ever had with anyone? Do you think that, if we were still acting the way we were back in the day when you first forced yourself upon me that I'd ever show this side of me to anyone? Seriously, I practically make myself vulnerable to you all the time, and yet the moment you do so, you get all emotional when I didn't give you reassuring touches afterwards. Not only did I willingly mount you in a public place, which is something I'm usually so adamant against, but I took as much time as I could allow with you to prepare you for it. If I was just toying with you, do you'd think I'd actually waste time in even trying to prepare you? Not only that, but I was so insistent on leaving that alley quickly because we had been so loud that anyone could have come to investigate. Since you've lived in this city all of your life and are quite a renown mafia boss, I thought that you'd be easily recognized, and the last thing I wanted to deal with was someone informing other Mafiosi of our 'indecent' deeds and having them pounding on your doors in a hypocritical blood-thirsty frenzy."

"_Thirdly_," Hibari stated then before he took a moment to catch his breath. He couldn't remember talking so much in his life, and it was actually starting to wear on him. This was becoming too tiring and irksome, and he really felt like punching Dino again for putting him in a position where he basically had no choice but to talk. "An emergency meeting for the Vongola was held for a reason. More mafia families were becoming vocal about our initiation, and the higher ups wanted the Tenth Generation to finally make a stand instead of relying on allied families for our protection. For most of the week, I was constantly fighting other mafia families and putting them in their place in order for that irritating initiation ceremony to take place. I only went along with it for the fighting because everything else was hard to bear. So, naturally, I didn't have much if any time to contact you. And really, should you be complaining about something like that when you didn't contact me either? In fact, there have been plenty of times in the past where you got caught up in work and didn't contact me as scheduled."

"_Lastly_," Hibari let out an agitated sigh then as he flopped back down onto the balcony in exhaustion, rubbing his aching temples. "How can you expect me to verbalize how I '_feel_' about you when I don't completely understand it myself? I…don't know if I ever will. Not completely…All I know is that you dragged me into this world of yours kicking and screaming, and, although I'm not doing either anymore, I still expect you to take responsibility for your actions. Because of that…" The young skylark stopped rubbing his temples to glare pointedly at his lover again, his lips still in a perpetual frown, and his cobalt orbs flashing with a 'no-nonsense' like aura. "…I expect you to be mine until the day one of us dies, understand? You better, because I'm not explaining this again. If you make me, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Though Kyouya moved his arms, he did not try to punch him again. What the other one did was push himself up on his elbows to glare at him better. Of course, the skylark had to ask him why he felt such a deep need to 'cuddle'. From the way the other spoke, it sounded like the action was something perverted or even vile. Dino knew Kyouya neither desired too much of a foreplay nor did he want to be held afterward most of the time, but, to the bronco, those things were important and that was why he enforced them whenever he got the chance to. He had always felt that Kyouya needed them, too, even if he couldn't admit to that, and he had felt even stronger that the other one deserved to be lavished and cuddled. It certainly had been what Dino had wanted in the same position! Before he could say anything, though, his lover spoke up again.

On the first argument the other one made, the blond don had to agree a little bit, but the skylark didn't plan on letting him say his two bits in return. He was on a roll, and talking much more than he had in a long time. It must have been because of that one time, back before that special date at the ryokan, when Kyouya had been at a loss about his own feelings and Dino had explained how he felt and what it meant, that the other one was talking so much now.

His second argument was pretty surprising to the bronco. Kyouya was explaining his feelings more than ever before. While Dino felt insecure about their relationship, the skylark felt like he was open and making himself vulnerable to him in a way he would never do with another person. Of course Dino knew he got to see Kyouya in a way no other did, but he had had no idea that it actually had such a deep meaning to his lover. On top of that, the don learned that the skylark had a well-founded reason for wanting to get out of the alley that day as fast as possible. Kyouya had wanted to protect him! Dino felt touched at that notion, and pretty sheepish about the way he had interpreted the actions at the time.

Kyouya went on to tell him then what had kept him so busy that he never even called. Naturally, Dino had heard rumors, but didn't know it had been a constant fight. He understood, of course, that the skylark didn't have the time to call, especially since he obviously saw no reason why it might be urgent. It had all been a matter of very different perspectives and a huge misunderstanding.

When he reached his last argument, the skylark lay back against the floor and rubbed his temples. He looked exhausted as he admitted that he had a hard time verbalizing feelings he still didn't fully understand. Although he said this, to Dino, his feelings were much clearer than ever before. They became even more obvious a moment later when the skylark told him that he was responsible for him. Not only that, Kyouya demanded that he would be his until either one of them died. Dino had had no idea the other one felt like this. It was so much more than he had ever expected to hear from his lover.

Although the Cloud Guardian looked exhausted from the day or from talking so much, he still ended his speech with his trademark death threat. By then, Dino's eyes were shining with love. His face was lit up with a happy smile. Even if Kyouya didn't know how to label his feelings, his descriptions, and especially his last demand, made them pretty clear and easy to name for the bronco. The lingering doubts of the last few years, and the last few days in particular, dissipated. Looking down on the beautiful creature beneath him, Dino felt incredibly happy.

He planted his hands next to the other's head and leaned down. Looking deep into the cool cobalt eyes, the blond Italian came so close that his breath was ghosting over the skylark's lips once he spoke up.

"I'm yours. I've always been yours since that first time we met, and I'll always be here for you. I take my responsibility very seriously, don't worry," Dino smirked as he uttered the last words. "I'll always take care of you in any way you want me to..."

His lips gently touched Kyouya's then. Dino's tongue licked the soft lips, asking to be let in. He wasn't pushy. The skylark had told him that he was still mad at him. If the other wanted to let off some steam and punish him in that special way, Dino was more than willing to accept that, too.

* * *

As soon as he was done saying his piece, Hibari stared up at his lover expectantly, wondering how he'd react. This was what the other wanted right?

Apparently, even though Hibari felt like he really hadn't done a good job in expressing himself, he must have done enough for Dino to take his words to heart. He saw the confusion in the other's warm, brown eyes replace itself with happiness and adoration. Before Hibari knew it, the blond don was placing his hands down by his head and leaning in closer, their lips now barely touching.

The young skylark felt an involuntary shiver travel down his spine as Dino began to speak, his breath ghosting over his hungry lips as he told him that he'd take his responsibilities seriously. He was a little irked at hearing that Dino was 'taking care' of him, but before he could protest, the other's warm lips were pressed against his. Hibari took in a shuddering breath as that said warmth seemed to travel through his body, paralyzing the pain he had been feeling moments prior. When Dino tentatively licked his lips then, the younger Japanese parted them to give the other access as his hands came up to weave themselves through the other's golden locks. Hibari's tongue was there to meet Dino's the moment he took the initiative. Their wet muscles tangled themselves together in a rare, slow, sultry kiss. With every movement of their tongues, Hibari could feel the pain within him slowly dissipate until he wondered if it had even been there in the first place. Since he was so focused on getting rid of that horrible feeling, he didn't care on how tender their kiss was actually turning out to be. Usually, Hibari only allowed such interactions between Dino and him if they were lust-filled and carnal, but here he was breaking that rule because it felt so good to get rid of that weird pain that had been building up inside of him.

When the two finally parted for breath, Dino only drawing a few centimeters away from him, their noses brushing intimately as they shared the same breathing space, Hibari felt a mixture of emotions hit him. On the one hand, he was glad that things seemed to be going back to normal for Dino and him after their talk, but, on the other, he was still kind of angry at the other for insinuating what he had. The other's accusations had really bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Hibari growled out as defensively as he could, but even he could tell that he sounded subdued in that moment. "What are you going to do to make things up to me?" He offered more than asked with a teasing smirk spreading across his face.

* * *

Underneath his tentatively licking tongue the other's lips parted. Dino's wet muscle slipped inside the welcoming mouth with a low moan. It was followed by a soft growl when he felt Kyouya's hands tangle into his hair to hold him in place. As soon as their tongues met, a warmth spread through his body. The tenderness of the kiss was the sweetest bliss. It was so rare for them to share loving moments like this. Usually, their interactions were much more demanding and carnal. Yet, in this instance, the both of them enjoyed the slow, tender tangle and dance for as long as they could.

When they finally had to part for breath, Dino still kept as close as possible. His chocolate eyes looked into their cobalt counterparts and he hoped the skylark saw the love he felt reflected in his eyes. The newly gained knowledge of how much he really meant to Kyouya had wiped away his doubts and fears. He didn't need to hear the L-word from the mouth of his lover. The skylark's own words were much deeper in a way. Kyouya wanted to stay with him forever. It was more than Dino could ever have wished for.

Right then, the Japanese declared that he was still mad at him. The bronco cringed at these words, only to feel relief as the growling skylark smirked up at him to ask how he planned to make it up to him. With all the sincerity he could muster, Dino looked down at his lover.

"Anything. Anything you ask of me," he answered honestly. Still, with the situation they were in and the skylark lying so conveniently beneath him, he just couldn't help himself. A smoldering look gleamed in his eyes then. He lowered himself to whisper in his lover's ear. "Tonight, I'll be your slave. Tell me what you want me to do, or do anything to me you feel that I deserve."

He kissed the sensitive area beneath the skylark's ear before he pushed himself back up to look in the other's eyes and see what he would decide. If Kyouya wanted to take him, Dino would gladly submit to him. His fears his lover would lose interest in him if he wasn't strong and unyielding were laid to rest. All that mattered to him was that he could express his love for the skylark in the most intimate way. Giving his all to the other one in any way Kyouya desired was the only thing on his mind. He wanted to reassure his lover that he was worth the hassle he had caused, and that he was worthy of being his mate.

* * *

Pure sincerity stared straight into his cobalt orbs as Dino told him that he'd do anything he'd ask of him. As Hibari started to contemplate those words, he saw his lover move in closer before whispering in his ear that he'd be his slave for the night. All of a sudden, a very bad memory from his past popped up, making the smaller man cringe as the word 'slave' rang throughout his head. As much as he loved the idea of being in control for the night, he didn't like the idea of labeling his mate with such a vile term. Sure, Dino was willing to do anything he asked for, but…the way the other suggested the word to him didn't sit well within his conscious. Maybe if this was earlier in their relationship, he'd actually consider the idea, but now, after everything they had gone through, he just couldn't do it. At least…not the way his lover intended for him.

A small shudder traveled down his body, effectively cutting off his inner thoughts as Dino placed a kiss below his ear before he pushed himself back up. As Hibari's cobalt eyes met Dino's warm and accepting brown, a sudden idea came to the pinned skylark. A pleased smirk crossed his lips as he brought one of his hands up and placed it against Dino's chest. With a light, insisting push against the other, Dino seemed to take the hint and stood up off of him, before offering his hand. The dark-haired Japanese scoffed but took the offered hand anyway. As soon as he was on his feet, his hand still clasped against Dino's, he pulled the blond towards him until their noses brushed again, their lips centimeters apart.

With an aroused smirk and lust flashing behind his eyes, Hibari growled out, "I will not make you my _slave_, but I will still take the offer to do something that I wish. How about we play a little game?"

He saw curiosity flash behind his mate's chocolate orbs and also a bit of apprehension. Since part of the reason for their fight tonight had been because he didn't show enough physical affection, Hibari decided to appease his partner then, if not a little begrudgingly, by pecking him against his lips to assure him that everything was alright.

"It's been ages since I fought you properly," Hibari began to explain what he wanted as soon as he parted from Dino's lips. "But let's make it more exciting. We won't use weapons of any sort, and the only goal we'll have is to land in light hits. No face shots, naturally," he hummed in amusement, hoping that his mate liked what he heard so far. "For each hit one of us lands, the person who landed the hit gets to strip the other of one article of clothing of their choice. Since we're both wearing three-piece suits, I assume that the amount of articles we're wearing are the same. Naturally, I already took my suit jacket off, but since you already pinned me down this evening, I'll just say you already have a point against me. The fighting arena can be anywhere within your bedroom or this balcony since its large enough. The first to become naked will be dominated by the winner tonight. What do you think?"

Raising an eyebrow in expectation, Hibari waited on his lover's answer, his eyes pleading with the other suggestively. He hoped Dino would say yes, because he really liked the idea he had come up with. It sounded both invigorating and highly arousing, and he personally couldn't wait to tear off the other's clothes.

* * *

Dino had thought his suggestion was sexy and would intrigue Kyouya, but when he looked into the cobalt eyes again, they looked kind of distant and troubled. He had seen these looks before at times, although it had been a while since he had seen them last. They had appeared much more often in their early days. Dino had had his suspicions then. He had feared there was something very dark in his lover's past, something very bad that had happened to him, but of course Kyouya had never talked about it. Since these kinds of looks had become rarer and had almost disappeared, the blond had hoped he had been wrong. Even if he wasn't, what was he to do about it? As hard as it was to get the skylark to talk at all, how much harder would it be to get him to talk about something bad that might, or might not have happened to him? It might explain the skylark's attitude toward sex (at least in their beginnings) and his troubles with understanding feelings, but if Dino's worst suspicions were actually true, he would be horrified at himself and the acts he had committed when the two of them started out. He was kind of scared to know the truth.

So, he felt relief flood him when Kyouya suddenly sported a smirk. Whatever dark thoughts had crossed the other's mind, they were gone, and Dino was satisfied with that (at least he told himself so). The skylark pushed gently against his chest then, and the bronco took the hint. He got up and off the other one, holding out his hand to help him up. Of course, Kyouya scoffed at the offered help, but in the end he took it nonetheless, which kind of made Dino happy. To his surprise, though, he was pulled up close again once the skylark stood.

Just like a moment before, they were close enough to feel each other's breath on their skin; their noses were brushing in an intimate way. Kyouya's voice was husky and his eyes gleamed with lust as he told him that he didn't want him as his slave, but rather offered to play a game. Dino's interest was piqued of course, but he wasn't quite sure what his lover had in mind. He usually wasn't one to 'play around'. The next second, though, Dino was pecked on the mouth in an obvious attempt to shush him up. It was kind of cute and actually did reassure the bronco that everything was okay.

When the skylark explained the terms and the rules of the little game he had in mind, Dino felt very intrigued indeed. This sounded like a lot of fun! It was kind of a rehash of their earlier days, but with much less pain and definitely more sexiness involved. The adrenaline a fight caused always made the sex between them even hotter. Dino grinned at his lover's question.

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait to get you naked."

His self-confidence seemed to irk his lover just a slight bit, but after all, that was what he had planned for. His comment riled the Cloud Guardian up enough to start up their game without further ado, but that was what Dino had expected and, because of that, he was able to block the first punch aimed at his midriff. A second later, the two of them were exchanging and blocking punches. Dino found himself cornered between the wall and ledge of the balcony after just a moment and caught a hit right in the middle of the chest.

"Yeah, I had that one coming," he admitted with a chuckle, right before Kyouya demanded he'd take off his suit jacket, too.

The moment the blond don's jacket hit the floor, the fight was on again and raged back and forth. Fists were flying, arms blocking as they tried to outsmart each other. Two minutes after his jacket, Dino's tie was the next thing to go when Kyouya got in a kick to his ribs. If this had been a real fight, quite a few of which would have been broken or at least cracked. Dino did manage to even the score again a moment later, though, with a kick to the skylark's lower back. With every article of clothing to go, the both of them got more aroused, and the fight became more intense.

* * *

When he saw his mate's grin, Hibari knew that he was going to very much enjoy what happened next…at least, until he heard Dino's next comment. What made the other think he was going to win so easily?

Thinking that this had something to do with how embarrassingly he fought the other a few minutes ago, Hibari decided to show his taller partner that he wasn't going to be a push-over. Seconds later, he was letting loose a volley of punches. Dino matched him pace for pace, but Hibari forced himself into the offensive, effectively pushing his lover back until he was cornered between the junction of the wall and balcony.

When he landed a light punch against Dino's chest, he heard the bronco admit that he deserved the hit he got. Hibari didn't care and just ordered the other to take off his suit jacket. He wanted to show the blond that he was strong enough to dominate him even with his consent, and it really was invigorating to watch his older counterpart strip.

Their fight continued on, both of them landing in hits and effectively blocking others as they danced around each other with skill and grace that only professional fighters could accomplish. Hibari felt it was like an intimate mating ritual. It had been so long since they had sparred for dominance that it felt so right to be doing this in that moment. It was so familiar, and yet so different because something had shifted between them. With each article of clothing discarded, the two of them went from just ordering the other to remove a piece of clothing to doing it themselves. Hibari at one point had literally ripped off Dino's dress shirt in a flurry of unrestrained lust, and he could tell that it took everything in his lover's being to not jump him then and there and have his way with him wherever they landed. The young skylark begrudgingly admitted to himself that he would have probably let it happen, too.

Dino got his revenge the next moment, though, when he landed a hit to his shoulder after another short sparring bout. He felt the other's hand cup his ever growing erection, eliciting a pleasured hiss from his lips, before he felt Dino begin to divest him of his dress pants. What was worse was that the other went slow about it, and even started kissing down his legs as he removed the article of clothing. Hibari wanted nothing more than to kick the other for doing such a thing to him…before he'd push the other down, rip the rest of his clothes off, and have his way with him, that is. The lust-ridden Cloud Guardian knew that he wasn't the only one thinking that way as soon as Dino fully removed his pants and he was only left in his boxers. Hibari could feel his whole body shudder with anticipation as he stared into Dino's smoldering brown orbs. To his embarrassment as well, he could feel precum start to dribble down his length just from the look his mate was sending him. He could tell that Dino noticed, too, because he eyed his caged cock hungrily with an amused smirk on his face.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Hibari sent a swift kick Dino's way, which the blond don efficiently, and surprisingly dodged. It really was becoming hard to fight. Even though it was more than obvious now how hard he was to Dino, Hibari could still see the slight bulge in his lover's own dark dress pants, which were the only things he was wearing besides his boxers. The young Japanese found his movements becoming more sluggish and awkward the harder he got, and he could tell that it was taking the same toll on his lover. Not only that, Dino was becoming more distracting to look at. His hair was a little messy from all the dodging he had been doing over the past few minutes (and because Hibari had grabbed onto his hair when he was diverging the other of his tie and vest, just to be a tease), his upper body coated in a light sheen of sweat, and his eyes sparking with unrestrained lust and adoration. For the most part, they were evenly matched, but now, things were coming down to the wire. He had to hit Dino two more times while the older man only had to hit him once to win.

"Don't think you've won yet," Hibari breathed out heavily, a confident sneer making its way onto his face as he eyed Dino's dress pants like a starving animal. "Those are mine, next."

Without warning, he charged at Dino then. Punches and kicks were sent flying, blocked and dodged, but Hibari kept up the assault like his very life depended on it. His aggressive fighting style paid off in the end, because he was able to land a kick against one of Dino's shins. Hibari smirked triumphantly as they finally became even.

Lowering his eyes seductively he walked slowly up to the other, who eyed him like a starving man. He had to hand it to Dino for actually being able to restrain himself in this situation. If this was still earlier on in their relationship, there would be absolutely no patience for something like this. But, both of them knew now that the sex they were leading up to would be ten times better than it usually was. Hibari was going to make sure of it, not only because he wanted it, but he didn't want Dino to doubt him and make him feel that strange pain again.

Once he finally reached his taller counterpart, Hibari traced a finger teasingly down his chest as he circled behind the other. Pressing his erection into the other's backside, Hibari started to unbutton and unzip Dino's pants, planting light kisses and nips to the blond don's neck and ear in the process.

When the other's pants had finally slipped off, one of Hibari's hands came up to gently massage his lover's bulge, still restrained by his underwear.

"When I win, I'm going to rip these off and have my way with you until you can't remember who you are anymore," Hibari hissed out huskily as he teasingly pulled at the hem of his lover's boxers with his other hand.

Giving his lover's bulge a possessive squeeze then to emphasize his point, and loving the cry of pleasure he made Dino produce in the process, Hibari let go of his lover to walk back in front of him and start the final duel.

And what a final duel it was.

It felt like it lasted for hours when in fact it was just mere minutes, but neither Dino nor him were willing to lose. They fought like the previous bouts had never happened, like they were still fresh with energy. With every dodge and block, the sexual tension between them rose until it was almost unbearable, but neither of them wanted to back down at the same time, no matter how much they both wanted the fight to end so that they could feel each other at last. At some point, the fight was finally brought into Dino's bedroom, which only heightened their need for each other. Hibari knew that they both could see Dino's four-post bed out of the corner of their eyes, the piece of furniture looking so welcoming, like it was beckoning them to just forget everything and succumb to their deepest desires.

The young skylark was so wound-up from lust that he barely realized when he actually landed the decisive blow. He wasn't even sure if Dino noticed it as well, since he was just as far-gone as he was. All Hibari remembered was being able to push Dino down onto the bed, their lips smashing together hungrily and their tongues wrestling with fervor. Hibari didn't know if Dino had accidentally tripped, which gave him the opening to pounce, or if he had actually managed to one-up his stronger partner, but he didn't care in that moment. All he cared for was finally being able to feel Dino, and he honestly didn't care who topped then. Their kisses were all teeth and tongue, feverish with wanton desire, and both of their hands were roaming the other's body like it was their last moment on earth, desperate to remember every detail and contour of their bodies as they both tore at each other's boxers, desperate to feel one another.

By the time Hibari was able to take back a little of his senses, Dino and him were both splayed naked on the four poster bed, him still on top of the blond don as they ground their hips against each other's, and ravished each other's mouths with their tongues. It was the most open display of lustful abandon he had ever experienced with his mate, and Hibari would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

When the two of them finally broke apart for air, they could no longer mute their cries of ecstasy between desperate gasps for breath as they continued to move against each other. Hibari knew that if they didn't stop, they'd come right then and there, but a part of him didn't want to stop either, and that's how he found himself grabbing their dicks and escalating the friction between them. It didn't take long for them both to come undone, gasping out each other's names on breathless moans.

As Hibari fell against Dino's sweaty chest, both of them heaving for breathe after such a display of pure lust, the young skylark knew that the night was far from being over.

"I'm not done with you yet," he whispered out ruggedly as he looked up into Dino's brown orbs, which were still hazy from his orgasm. "Just give me a few minutes," he breathed out in admittance then, realizing that both the constant fighting and his orgasm had taken a bit out of him.

* * *

Just as expected, the fighting not only raised their adrenaline levels but their levels of lust, too. By the time Kyouya got in a hit and went for his shirt, he was so aroused, he just ripped the shirt right open, tearing off buttons and making them fly everywhere. The ferocious action, and the pure lust rolling off the skylark made it incredibly hard for the bronco to hold himself back. All he wanted to do in that moment was jump Kyouya and end the game to just fuck the other one's brains out. Somehow, though, he managed to reign in his feelings enough and poured the over-excessive energy into their next bout instead.

This paid off nicely, because he managed a hit to the guardian's shoulder. The next obvious article of clothing to go was Kyouya's pants, but before he went ahead, Dino had a little payback in mind. His hand cupped the skylark's crotch, feeling the hard flesh underneath. His lover's excited hiss turned on the bronco and made him yearn for more of those delicious sounds. As he pulled the other's pants down, he couldn't help himself and kissed every new spot of exposed, pale, soft skin as he went.

Dino got up again soon after with some effort. He really wouldn't have minded staying down there and doing much, much more to his lover until the skylark's knees buckled and he commanded to be taken on the spot. Yet, Kyouya's original wish had been different, and the blond don tried his best to honor it. Once Dino stood, though, he couldn't keep his gaze from showing his feelings, his desires, which he found reflected in the other's eyes. His gaze took in the full beauty of his almost naked lover then, lingering on the delicious, hard bulge in his boxers. Even while he watched, the fabric turned dark with soaking moisture. Dino couldn't keep the smirk from his face at the sight. He loved the slight blush that dusted the Japanese's cheeks as soon as Kyouya realized that he had taken note of the dark spot and its implications. The bronco relished in the knowledge that he was the one that got the skylark into such a state; the only one!

Just as he enjoyed that thought, Kyouya tried to get in another kick, which Dino dodged. His aroused state made the skylark's movements become more sluggish, but the same predicament was creeping up on the Italian pretty fast, too. This only accelerated when the Japanese told him he hadn't won yet and that his pants were the next to go. The hungry gaze that accompanied the words made Dino almost want to tear the stupid piece of clothing down himself…almost….but their game was too fascinating to spoil.

Though the Italian don fought valiantly, Kyouya did manage to get in the next hit. Dino felt a wave of heat rush down to his groin as his lover approached him. A teasing finger played over his chest as the skylark stepped around and behind him. _Oh, damn_, the Italian thought, as he felt the other press his oh-so-hard flesh into his backside. A shiver ran down his spine. Dino really didn't care anymore who won.

He moaned wantonly as Kyouya teased his neck and ear all the while he was taking off his dress pants. Just when he thought the teasing was over, a skilled hand gently massaged his caged flesh, and the skylark whispered in his ear what he'd do to him if he won before possessively squeezing said flesh to make him cry out in ecstasy. Something definitely had shifted in their relationship. Having dominated Dino for the first time in their relationship had changed Kyouya's attitude, and it obviously had boosted his self-confidence immensely. Contrary to his fears before, the blond don now felt excited by this new side to his lover.

Both of them were down to their boxers as their last round started. Though it was clear what the both of them wanted, what they needed, they still fought with all they had. Dino didn't mind submitting to the skylark at all, but he knew that he couldn't give up without a real fight or Kyouya would never enjoy the outcome. So they fought, seemingly for an eternity. When they finally crashed onto the bed, the skylark was on top of him. That was good enough for Dino to call it his loss. In the end, it really didn't matter, because the next second their mouths smashed together and they kissed with a need and a fervor he hadn't felt in quite some time. Their tongues wrestled while their hands roamed each other's bodies, eager to feel everything they could.

In a lustful haze, they somehow managed to get rid of their last, offensive pieces of fabric. Their naked bodies rubbed against each other eagerly. They were filled with such imminent need that Dino knew they wouldn't last long. Kyouya must have felt the same way, because all of a sudden, his hand wrapped around both of their cocks. They both cried out in ecstasy at the feeling. There was no way to stop the chain reaction then. Gasping and panting each other's name, they came hard, splashing one another's bodies with their seed.

When the skylark fell onto his chest, Dino wrapped his arms protectively around him. Breathing heavily, Kyouya told him he wasn't done with him yet, but that he needed a few minutes to recover. Panting just as heavily, Dino smirked suggestively at his lover.

"I wouldn't let you off this easy anyway," he told him. "Actually, I'm not so sure that you won, after all..."

Before the skylark could protest, the bronco shut him up with another kiss. This time the kiss was less violent, but just as passionate.

"Hear me out, okay?" Dino begged of his lover, once their kiss had ended. "We were pretty evenly matched, don't you think? In the end, it doesn't come down to skill anymore but more to luck. We're not only evenly matched as fighters, though. With everything that happened, I'd say we're equals in everything. Tonight is something special, don't you agree? Let's make it even more special."

Looking up into the skylark's cobalt eyes, Dino reached up to gently tuck a wet strand behind the other's ear. He felt his heart beat faster as he was about to suggest his idea to his lover. Would he feel like he wanted to take away his win? Or would he just call him perverted? Still, to Dino it was more than just a 'sexy' suggestion, it kind of felt right.

"You want me, and I'm yours, of course, but I want you, too. Let's make this night the beginning of a new chapter in our relationship. It's not about domination anymore. I want to feel you in every way; that is all." Hopefully, Dino looked up at Kyouya. "Wha-What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ugh, sorry again guys for the belated update! Life got in the way on New Year's Day, so yeah…Anyway, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review! You guys are super awesome and have really made Ethelwyn and me happy =) Sadly, though, this is the final chapter. We do plan on making more D18 stories in the future, but it's all up in the air on when we actually get around to doing it. Anyway, thanks for all of the support guys and I hope that you enjoy the final chapter! It has both D18 and 18D in it, so hopefully no one minds too much. Sorry if you do =(

* * *

When Hibari saw Dino smirk at him, he felt his lower-half begin to react again. He was surprised, though, when his lover stated that he didn't think that he had won, though.

Taken aback by his mate's statement, Hibari was about to question what Dino meant when he was obviously laying on top of the blond, but then he felt the other's lips press into his. A heated spark spread through him from his lips down, igniting his blood with a burning passion as he returned Dino's kiss with as much fervor as his lover was displaying. It wasn't as animalistic as their last kiss but it felt just as powerful.

Feeling a need for breath, the young skylark separated from his older partner, panting. As he tried to catch his breath, Dino started to explain to him what he meant about him not winning their sparring match. Dino went on about them being more equal than anything else in many different senses, and Hibari had to admit that their sparring match really had been down to the wire. He also didn't realize how he had been able to one-up the other during their last bout and pounce on him, especially when they had been pretty equal throughout their fight. When he heard Dino suggest that they should make this night of theirs even more special because of this new found equality between them, he didn't know what to think. Just what was Dino getting at?

While Hibari started to contemplate the meaning behind his mate's words, he felt the other reach a hand up to his face and gently tuck a strand of his sweaty black hair behind his ear. The dark-haired Japanese was a little startled by the affectionate gesture, more so over the fact that his heart-rate picked up immediately afterwards more than anything else.

When Dino started speaking again, it was in suggestion. The blond don seemed unsure if the skylark would like what he was saying, but the blond also seemed hopeful that he'd agree to whatever he suggested. Hibari just blinked down at his lover in confusion for a bit, thinking that he understood the meaning behind his mate's words but unsure if it was actually correct.

Propping himself up onto his hands, Hibari pushed himself off of Dino's chest to hover over the other.

"Are you saying that you want to take turns topping tonight?" He questioned in curiosity. When he saw Dino nod his head in affirmation, Hibari couldn't stop himself from letting out an amused huff before he rolled his eyes at the other. "I was expecting to do that already. Did you honestly think that I'd want to take the reins all night? Too tiresome."

With that said, Hibari leaned in closer until his noise lightly brushed against the blond don's.

"That being said, though, I don't want to waste any more time with teasing," he uttered lowly, his voice husky with need. "I think that fight of ours was enough. So if we're going to take turns, let's get the preparation out of the way…together…"

As his mind finally caught up with what he had just said in the heat of the moment, Hibari felt his cheeks grow hot, and he had to avert his gaze from the other. With the sharp intake of breath he heard below him, he knew that Dino was both surprised from his suggestion and equally turned on by it. In fact, he could feel the other's lower half start to twitch back to life against his groin.

"I'm only suggesting it for practicality's sake," Hibari let out with a huff of embarrassment, still unable to look Dino in the eyes as he glared off to the side like the opposite side of the blond don's room had done him a personal wrong. He really had suggested it for practicality. If they wanted to be able to get to the good part of their sexual excursion without worrying about teasing each other, it made sense for them to get both of their preparations out of the way at the same time. He just wasn't quite sure how to do that or what that would entail.

* * *

Dino's insecurity over his suggestion only grew when the skylark asked him outright if he actually wanted them to take turns topping. He was sure then that Kyouya felt bereft of his win by this idea. To his surprise, his lover actually had the same idea, though for a very different reason.

A soft chuckle escaped the bronco's lips. He felt relieved the skylark wasn't mad at him, and he also felt even closer to the other one, since he had come up with the same idea. Things really had changed between them for the better.

Once more, Kyouya lowered himself so their noses brushed tenderly and told him that he had had enough teasing for one night and that he wanted to get down to business. What he suggested next sent hot waves through the bronco's body. Dino hissed excitedly at the thought of the both of them preparing each other at the same time. There had been some instances before, but especially since he had arrived here in Italy, that Kyouya had become much more open and forward about what he wanted sexually. The skylark's rosy blush after uttering his idea only made it all the more arousing for Dino.

His lover was trying to hide his embarrassment by declaring that he had only suggested their course of preparation for practicality's sake. Dino grinned up at the skylark, who was looking pointedly to the side. Reaching up, he put his hand against the skylark's cheek, making him look down at him. Although the Italian thought it was utterly cute to see his lover in a flustered state and blushing like this, at the same time, he didn't want the other one to be embarrassed by his own desires.

"I love that idea. It's damn sexy, too," Dino answered softly as he looked up at Kyouya adoringly.

Once more, he pulled the other one into a passionate kiss. Just as their tongues entangled with each other, so did their bodies. Dino made them roll over on the bed to get on top. In this way, he was able to get to his nightstand, even while they were still kissing. Once he had fumbled the tube of lube out from the drawer, he rolled their entangled bodies over onto their sides.

"Give me your hand," he whispered against the skylark's lips.

A moment later, he squirted a good amount of the cool gel onto the Japanese's hand.

"Pull up your leg," he asked and did the same with his own upper leg to make it easier for the skylark to get to his entrance.

Squirting some of the gel onto his own hand, Dino reached for his lover's sweet ass, too. At the same time, both of their wet fingers touched each other's entrance, making them moan in shared pleasure.

"Damn...Kyouya...so hot," the bronco growled breathlessly.

* * *

A warm hand found its way to his cheek, catching him slightly off guard. Finding himself unable to ignore the man below him any longer, Hibari turned his head back and glanced down at the other, his cobalt eyes finding adoring brown staring up at him. When he heard Dino state how much he liked his suggestion, and how sexy it sounded, Hibari wanted nothing more than to hit the other for making him feel even more embarrassed for suggesting his idea in the first place.

Before he could do such a thing, though, he felt the other's hand slip to the back of his head and drag him down until their lips met. As Dino's heated lips pressed against his in earnest, Hibari pushed his embarrassed thoughts to the back of his head. It felt so much better to just forget and feel than it was to dwell, so that's what he did; he kissed the other back with just as much need, their kiss turning passionate once again.

Before he knew it, Hibari was being rolled over onto his back. The young skylark grunted a bit at the movement, but his mind was so focused on Dino and his kiss that he really didn't care. His tongue was moving against Dino's in such an enticing dance, the other's taste overwhelming him with need, and his hands were now roaming down the taller man's broad back, moving slowly as if to drive him to go faster with whatever he wanted to do.

Mere moments later, Hibari felt himself being moved onto his side, his lips finally disconnecting from his lover's for much needed breath at the same time. As they breathed heavily together, Hibari could still feel Dino's lips slightly against his, as if he was ready to move in for another kiss, but, instead of that, he asked him to hold up his hand. With cobalt eyes dazed with lust, Hibari didn't think twice and just held up one of his hands like Dino suggested. A second later, cool gel was being squirted into his hand.

When Dino asked him to lift up his leg, and he saw his lover lift his own, Hibari's lust-filled brain finally caught on to what his lover was asking of him. At first, Hibari felt more than embarrassed that they were actually going to go through with preparing each other at the same time, but when he saw Dino squirt a copious amount of lube into his own hand, the young Cloud Guardian couldn't suppress a shudder of anticipation.

No longer caring what this situation he found himself in would entail, Hibari found himself copying his older partner's movements and placing one slicked finger against the other's entrance. He felt the blond don's finger press against his own entrance at the same time, which elicited a moan of pleasure from his lips. Hearing Dino respond the same, and hearing the other man moan how hot he felt, Hibari tried his best to not be overcome with embarrassment and pushed his face into Dino's chest, trying his hardest to focus on his own task instead of what was being done to him. As his finger worked his mate's outer ringed muscle, he felt Dino do the same to him, which made it very difficult to concentrate. When his finger finally slipped inside of his lover, his skin being encased in a tight heat, he felt Dino's finger enter him as well. He felt the blond don shudder against him in pleasure as his body reacted the same way, and heard the other moan with him in pleasure as they started to move inside of each other. Even though Hibari found out quite quickly that he couldn't push his finger in as deep as he wanted in his lying position, he found that it really didn't matter in that moment. Experiencing being prepared at the same time as his lover seemed to turn both of them on enough that whatever pain or discomfort they felt didn't matter.

Hibari continued to think that way even as he and Dino pushed in their second fingers. Hibari could feel his inner muscles resist the other's intrusion a bit, and could feel his lover do the same to him, cries of pain mixing in with their calls of pleasure. Trying to figure out a distraction, the dark-haired Japanese decided to bite into Dino's shoulder. The pain seemed to distract Dino a bit, and when Hibari started to lick at the red bite mark he left in his wake, he felt the other lean down and start to nibble at the tip of his ear. The Cloud Guardian moaned happily at the distraction as he tried to focus on fingering the other again, all the while, he could feel Dino push his fingers deeper into him as well.

* * *

When Kyouya's gaze dropped and he nuzzled against his chest, Dino closed his eyes to concentrate more on what he felt and what he needed to do. With the same rhythm, the both of them traced the rim of each other's entrance, massaging the muscle to relax it. They were in almost perfect sync when their fingers slipped inside. They shivered against each other as their moans mixed to become one lust-filled sound.

Doing this together, preparing each other at the same time, was more than hot. It was exiting, but at the same time, it felt incredibly intimate. The way and the pace with which Kyouya moved his fingers gave Dino hints on how the other one liked it best. He tried to copy them as closely as he could. Even though they were together for about ten years, there were still things he could learn about his lover. The reversal of their roles had taught him a lot. He would try to put to good use what he had learned to make the sex even better for his lover.

As he felt Kyouya pushing in his second finger, he did the same. His groans of discomfort were mirrored by the skylark as both their bodies tensed at the intrusion. Although this was the case, neither of them stopped their movements, and their pained groans mixed with yearning moans. That was the moment that Dino felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. He cried out, arching against Kyouya, who had bitten him. The next moment, he was moaning lustfully as the other's tongue licked the inflamed skin.

The bronco knew only too well what the skylark was doing and reciprocated a moment later. Leaning down his head, he nibbled the Japanese's ear, trying to distract him just as effectively as he had done for him. Dino moved his fingers into Kyouya's tight passage as deep as they would go in their current position, while he softly suckled on the tip of his ear. Both of their fingers scissored inside each other, while they distracted one another with small bites and licks.

"Kiss me...kiss me hard," Dino urged huskily as his third finger was poised against his lover's entrance.

He left himself open and defenseless against the Cloud Guardian's invading tongue. Just like said tongue, Kyouya's third finger delved into him. Dino's pained groans were stifled by their passionate kiss in the same way as the skylark's sounds of discomfort were. As their three fingers pushed into each other, stretching the unwilling muscles in preparation, their kiss became wild and ferocious in an unconscious attempt to douse the pain in untamed lust. Dino sucked at Kyouya's tongue in his mouth and whimpered as the skylark nipped at his lower lip.

Once more, Dino learned something new then. As the topper in their relationship, and as the older one besides, he was always trying his best to thoroughly prepare Kyouya. Often times, though, the skylark complained he was taking too long and sometimes he managed to get Dino to skip part of the process. In the end, whenever that happened, Dino would feel badly afterwards for hurting his lover more than necessary. Right then, though, he understood Kyouya perfectly. Dino knew only too well that he wasn't fully prepared, yet he couldn't stop himself.

"Need you, Kyouya...Take me...Take me now," he rasped breathlessly as their lips parted for much needed air. His desire to feel the other one inside of him was almost unbearable. He didn't care about the pain he would feel, it was nothing compared to the yearning he felt right now to be filled by the skylark; to become one.

* * *

Everything started to become a blur for the young Cloud Guardian. All he could hear was his own blood pumping in his ears, and Dino's and his mixed moans as they started to scissor each other. Before Hibari knew it, Dino was begging for a kiss, and the dark-haired Japanese gave his lover what he wished for. He smashed his lips against the other and invaded his mouth with his hungry tongue.

As they started to push in their third fingers, their kiss practically became rabid. Hibari could feel his inner muscles sting from Dino's intrusion with his third finger, and he could feel his mate spasm in pain as he pushed his third finger into the other's depths, too. Despite the pain, Hibari could almost completely ignore it because of the wild kiss he found himself in with his older mate. The passion between them was mounting so quickly that Hibari could feel himself becoming light headed from both lack of breath and severe lust.

When he finally pulled away from the blond don and heard the other beg to be taken, Hibari didn't even waste a second. With a feral, arousing growl, the craving skylark slipped his fingers out of his lover's tight passage and pushed the other onto his back. As he did so, he felt Dino's fingers slip out of him, making him feel a cold emptiness for a few seconds before it was replaced with lusting impatience.

Staring down at Dino, and seeing the other's dazed and wanton look staring up at him with such need, Hibari couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing hold of the discarded tube of lube beside them, he squirted a large amount and spread it over his twitching shaft. Spreading the other's legs then, Hibari lined up his throbbing hard-on with the blond don's entrance and started to push in. He hissed in satisfaction as tight, addicting heat engulfed his shaft. Hearing Dino grunt in pain, though, Hibari decided to distract his lover with light, fleeting kisses up his abdomen until he reached his chest. As he continued to push into the other slowly, one hand digging possessively into Dino's hip, his tongue found one of Dino's nipples and started lavishing it with attention. As he nipped and sucked at his lover's nipples, his free hand grabbed hold of Dino's straining cock and slowly started to pump it.

* * *

Kyouya answered his plea with a low growl that sent shivers down Dino's spine and even more heat into his groin. Only too willingly, he let himself get pushed onto his back. The bronco couldn't stop the soft whimper that escaped him as the skylark's fingers left him feeling empty. He had sometimes heard his lover utter this sound, but never fully understood it's meaning until he felt it himself. All he wanted was for that emptiness to be filled again, for Kyouya to be inside of him.

His lover seemed intent on fulfilling his wish, going by the urgency with which he slicked his thick erection. Although the sight was pretty arousing to the bronco, he still just wanted it over with. Just a moment later, Kyouya urged his legs apart, which Dino eagerly complied to. Losing no more time, the Japanese positioned himself and pushed. Even though he knew what to expect, the blond still couldn't help the pained groans that escaped him. He had wanted this, he had brought it on himself, but it still burned like a bitch.

Before he could concentrate on the pain too much and unconsciously tense up, though, his lover gently kissed his skin, slowly making his way up his body. Dino weaved his fingers into the skylark's raven hair then. He moaned softly when the other teased his nipple with his tongue. Concentrating on the good feelings his love bestowed on him, Dino was able to ignore the burning in his backside.

"Ah! Kyouya," he shouted out the skylark's name when his sensitive nipple was nipped at and his aching flesh was touched at the same time.

The bronco was bucking his hips then, pushing himself into Kyouya's fist, which the other one took as a cue to sheath himself fully. Dino felt like all of the air was pressed out of lungs in that moment as he cried out in a mixture of pain and satisfaction. Panting heavily, he wrapped his leg around the skylark, effectively holding him in place as he tried to cope. When the burning, stretching feeling lessened somewhat, Dino loosened his hold and even lifted his leg up as far as it could. He was opening himself up to his lover, trusting and needy at the same time.

* * *

As soon as he felt Dino thrusting back into his pumping hand, Hibari could no longer hold himself back. In one swift movement, he fully sheathed himself inside the other's tight passage. Dino's cry of pained satisfaction sent shivers down to his groin, making his cock twitch inside the other with anticipation. He waited for the blond don to catch his breath, though, feeling his mate wrap his legs around him to keep him from moving, despite how badly he wanted to ravage the other. The young skylark reveled in the intoxicating heat encasing his eager flesh, shuddering in pleasure with every twitch of the blond's inner muscles vibrating against him. The feeling was almost too arousing, so the lusting Cloud Guardian tried to focus on a separate task at hand in order to keep himself from coming undone.

Just then, the dark-haired Japanese felt Dino loosen his legs from around him, and saw the other lift one of his legs up as far as it would go with his hand, opening himself to him more for easier movement. The very sight of the Italian's eagerness almost consumed Hibari's little remaining control.

"_Shit!_" He cursed to himself as he leaned forward and captured Dino's lips with his own, his tongue enticing the other's into an erotic dance as he gripped his mate's hip with one hand, and placed his other one upon the hand Dino was using to keep his leg propped up. Just then, he experimentally rolled his hips, taking in his lover's gasp of pleasure through his mouth.

Hibari continued to tentatively move his hips, his mind working extensively to recall their past excursion in the alleyway as he angled himself differently with every thrust, trying to find his mate's most sensitive area. He felt that he was on the right track when Dino tore his lips from his a moment later and cried out in pleasure, his body arching into his touch and his head lolling back.

Growling seductively at the sight before him, Hibari started thrusting at a quicker pace at the current angle he was at, the tip of his weeping cock hitting his lover's prostate once more and making Dino respond in the same way. The young skylark did everything he could not to come from the mere sight of the other's reactions, and the way his inner walls vibrated in pleasure around his cock. As Hibari's pace quickened even more, the Cloud Guardian making sure to only hit his mate's prostate every few thrusts, the friction between their bodies was threatening to unravel the young Japanese as well, and Dino's and his mixed cries of rapture weren't helping much either. Hibari could even feel heat starting to pool in his abdomen and his abdominal muscles starting to coil.

Unable to take it anymore and wanting a better angle as he came closer to the edge, Hibari snarled ferociously before he propped Dino's legs onto his shoulders and both of his hands grabbed and lifted the other's hips. With a ravenous pace, the young skylark started slamming himself into Dino's slick passage, his erection constantly hitting the blond don's prostate like it was their last moment on earth.

"_Mine! All mine!_" The dark-haired Cloud Guardian hissed out possessively, his voice mixing in with Dino's constant cries of ecstasy as he thrust as hard and as deep as he could into the other man, his fingers digging into his lover's skin like vices and leaving bruise marks in their wake.

* * *

Kyouya's eyes flashed with pure lust as Dino opened himself up to him. The possessiveness of the kiss that followed a second later, made the Italian's head spin and his heart race. Seeing and feeling how much the skylark wanted him was very special to the blond. As their tongues danced in a most intimate way, he felt Kyouya take hold of his hip and put the other hand onto his own that was holding up his leg for his lover. The next moment, the other one rolled his hips, making the hard flesh deep inside of him stir around his sensitive channel.

Dino had done this to Kyouya countless times, and he had always loved the reactions it elicited from the skylark, no matter how hard the other one tried to keep the sounds inside. Being at the receiving end, though, was a whole different story. Once more, he felt the stretching and burning somewhat stronger, but those sensations paled against the feeling of their deep connection, the pleasure the friction caused. Wantonly, Dino gasped and moaned into their kiss.

The Japanese was going slow, but his movements were deliberate. Without any help from the Italian, the skylark found what he was looking for on his own this time. When he hit Dino's sweet spot head on, the blond couldn't keep still. Tearing his lips from Kyouya's, he screamed in ecstasy, arching beneath his lover.

His scream seemed to spur the other one on, because the skylark started to thrust into him in earnest then. Dino moaned and cried out in pleasure whenever Kyouya hit his prostate. Though their first time reversing their roles in the back alley had been good in its own right, this time, it was just better. Kyouya was surer of what he was doing and they were in a comfortable bed, for which Dino was very thankful for in that next moment.

The skylark suddenly snarled in a feral way, took hold of his legs, and threw them over his shoulder. The bronco's ass was lifted off the mattress and he lost all control of the situation. With a tight hold on his hips, Kyouya slammed into his body with wild abandonment, making Dino scream in ecstasy with every hit of his sweet spot. Clawing at the sheets, the bronco tried to get a hold of something, but he was at the mercy of his lover, who was fulfilling his promise to fuck him senseless, not that he minded in the least.

The constant stimulation of his prostate was bringing Dino closer to the edge, but what actually threw him over was Kyouya's hissing that he belonged to him. The Italian didn't need to hear the L-word, not when he had all the proof in the world right here that his long-term lover felt so deeply about him.

"Yes! Yours! KYOUYA!" Dino shouted out ever louder until he exploded with his lover's name on his lips in a world shattering orgasm. Without even getting touched by the skylark, his cock twitched and splashed its seed onto his stomach and chest. He felt his inner muscles ripple and grab at the thick flesh still ramming into him as if they were trying to hold it there forever.

* * *

The pleasured cries he received in response to his possessive growls brought Hibari near the brink, the coiling within his abdominal muscles becoming almost painfully tight and his heart rate picking up exponentially. When he heard Dino scream out his name and his inner muscles spasmed and tightened around his cock in orgasm, the young skylark finally found his release. With a cry of his lover's name, he felt his muscles uncoil, his nerve ends practically exploding in ecstasy as he released his seed deep inside of his lover. All Hibari could see was white as he continued to thrust deeply into Dino's wanton body in a blinding lust, the tightening of the older man's inner muscles around his twitching shaft milking him with a delicious friction.

When he couldn't possibly give himself any more, Hibari collapsed with his lover onto the bed, both of them gasping desperately for breath. The smaller Japanese could feel a rush of euphoria hit him as he lay against Dino's messy chest for the second time that evening, his post coital bliss mixing in with the sound of Dino's heartbeat against his ear, the smell of the bronco's natural musk mixed in with the scents of their love-making, and the feel of the other's warm, sweaty skin against his. The exhausted Cloud Guardian closed his eyes and let out a content sigh as he took in everything around him.

"Tired…" He mumbled out once he felt like he had enough breath to do so.

* * *

Dino heard his own name shouted in pure ecstasy and felt warmth flood him deep within. It was still the strangest feeling, and yet he felt utter satisfaction because of it. Kyouya was able to find release inside of him. He was the only one who had or would ever feel this. Just as much as he had declared that he was Kyouya's, the skylark was also his alone. They belonged to each other.

For as long as the skylark was able, he moved inside of him, prolonging both their orgasms until he couldn't go any longer. Dino barely managed to remove his legs from the other one before the skylark landed on top of him. A very warm smile lit up the Italian's face as Kyouya remained pressed against his chest while the both of them tried to catch their breath. The skylark's regard for after-sex-cuddling was just as high as his opinion of foreplay; namely, almost non-existent. Still the other one remained in his position and seemed content.

Kyouya's eyes were closed as he told him that he was tired. A part of Dino would have been satisfied to just wrap his arms around his lover and let him fall asleep in this way, the other part, though, still insisted on taking his turn. He wanted this night to be special, and he wanted the both of them to be equal in every part of their relationship.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, I still have plans for you," the bronco told his skylark, tapping the tip of the younger man's nose with his finger to get his attention and smirking at him with a wink. "I'll give you a few moments, though..."

Dino himself needed a few moments to recover after that great but exhausting round of sex. Giving into his impulses, he wrapped his arms around the skylark then, gently stroking the other's back as they lay there, renewing their strength. While they relaxed, Dino's hands wandered ever lower until they cupped the Cloud Guardian's perfectly round ass.

Giving the other one a push, he made him slide higher up his body until they were face to face again.

"Now it's my turn," the bronco whispered huskily, before he lifted his head to claim Kyouya's sweet lips. As his tongue entered the skylark's mouth to taste him and engage his tongue in another passionate tussle, he rolled their bodies around on the bed until he was on top.

* * *

Whatever peace Hibari felt in that moment was broken by his older partner's words, telling him not to fall asleep. The young Cloud Guardian would have just huffed at the notion but his mind was distracted when he felt his lover tap his nose. Surprised and taken aback, Hibari moved his head slightly, his cheek sliding against Dino's chest as he peered up at his mate, who was smirking coyly at him before he sent him a wink and told him that he'd let him rest for a few minutes.

This time, Hibari actually huffed and glared at the other in slight annoyance. How dare the other tap his nose like a child's and then act like he was contemplating not letting him rest! There was no way that Dino wasn't tired as well from their recent activity.

Dino didn't seem to care about his irritation, though, and just wrapped his arms around him. Normally, Hibari would try to get out of it, but…he was still really exhausted…and Dino's arms added extra comfort and warmth.

The dark-haired skylark found his eyelids flutter shut and another content sigh leave his lips as the blond don started to rub soothing circles in his back. When he started to feel Dino's hands slip lower and lower along his body, though, whatever exhaustion the Japanese felt was replaced with anticipation. An intense shiver rolled down Hibari's spine right before his lover grabbed hold of his backside, the other's long fingers digging into the plump skin possessively, and causing the dark-haired man to hum in approval.

Feeling the other push upwards against his backside then, Hibari let out a light, shuddering gasp at the feeling, before he scooted up the taller man's body until he was face to face with the other, Dino's hands still cupping his backside.

When the other's husky whisper reached his ears, Hibari growled suggestively in response as Dino moved his head upwards to capture his lips. It only took seconds for the skylark to open his mouth to the other, and for Dino's tongue to entangle itself with his. The kiss itself was mind-numbingly passionate, making Hibari's heartbeat pick up and his toes curled blissfully. He was so focused on the kiss and the feeling of their tongues moving perfectly together that Hibari didn't realize that Dino had rolled them over onto the bed until his lover had to separate from him for air. With his back against the cool sheets of the bed, and Dino staring down at him from above, Hibari felt an intense need that he hadn't felt before. If he was being honest, it felt similar to how he had been feeling with concerns to the other whenever Dino and him engaged in sexual activity ever since he had moved to Italy. But, just like Dino had said earlier, everything seemed to be different between them tonight, and this somewhat familiar need he felt only seemed all the more palpable.

"Take me," Hibari whispered out breathlessly as he stared up into Dino's warm brown eyes, his own cobalt's dazed with lust and passion. There was no pretenses between them now, nor did he care how embarrassing his words truly were in that moment. All he cared about was being able to feel his mate inside of him, to revel in the amazing feeling their connections now brought him. "I don't care how you do it, but just…take me…"

* * *

When their lips separated, Dino was breathing heavily. The passion of their kiss had his heart beating faster and his lust was reawakened. This feeling only intensified when he looked into the eyes of his lover. Kyouya's usually cool cobalt eyes shone with a violet fire that signaled his deep desire. Dino knew he would never, ever tire of the sight.

Heat rushed into his groin the next second when Kyouya breathlessly asked to be taken. For once it wasn't a command; his lover just openly told him what he needed. This was the kind of relationship Dino had always hoped for. He wanted the skylark to feel self-confident but also safe enough to tell him what he wanted without shame or fear for his precious pride. Kyouya repeated his words and even told him that he didn't care about the position, which he usually did.

Even though this was a rare chance for Dino to take the other one face to face, he decided against it. This night was kind of a new start and it was all about love and about trust. The blond don wanted the skylark to enjoy himself and remember this night with the fondest memories possible.

Yet, there was one little obstacle in fulfilling the skylark's request. Dino was confident that it could easily be remedied, though.

"I want nothing more than to comply..." he told his lover, "...but I need a little bit of help here." With a sheepish grin Dino pulled one of Kyouya's hands lower to touch his barely half hard erection.

They had been going two rounds already and the last one was only some minutes past. The skylark's smoldering look and his more than inviting words already had an effect on him, but it wasn't quite enough to go as far as Kyouya asked of him. He lowered himself to whisper in the other man's ear.

"I would really love your help."

He tenderly licked beneath the skylark's ear, before scooping up the lube and popping the lid. Dino would be able to get himself ready, of course, but it would be much more enjoyable if the skylark helped, and it surely would go that much faster. Still, he waited on the other's decision, just offering the opened tube to him.

* * *

Dino's voice was low and husky, full of passion and need, but the words that left the taller man's lips a few seconds after his proclamation caused Hibari to freeze up in embarrassment. It didn't help when he felt Dino grab one of his hands and bring it down to press against his half-hard erection. How could he have gotten so carried away and said something so openly embarrassing?

The young Cloud Guardian felt blood rush to his cheeks, his whole face feeling hot as he tried not to dwell on what he had said. When he felt Dino lean down next to his ear then, his breath hot and needy against his skin, and heard the other say that he would love his help, Hibari felt his embarrassment begin to wash away. He took an unsteady intake of breath as he felt the other's hot tongue lick below his ear, his own erection stirring further into life at the action. When Hibari's eyes came to rest on his lover's hovering form, he saw an open bottle of lube in the other's hand being offered to him.

Cobalt eyes stared at the offered bottle, shimmering with need. Reaching forward, Hibari opened up his palm in offering.

"Give me some," he whispered out lowly, his eyes catching Dino's vibrant, loving brown.

Hibari wasn't sure if Dino understood what he had asked for, or if he was just embellishing the moment, because, in that next moment, he felt the other's lips press against his, all the while a copious amount of cool gel was being squirted into his hand. The blond don's tongue entangled passionately with his own as Hibari reached down and took his lover's half-hard cock in his slicked-up hand. The young skylark started rubbing his lover's dick slowly, his thumb occasionally rubbing over the head and pressing into the slit as he continued to kiss Dino, their tongues rubbing lazily against each other.

When they separated for breath, Hibari continued to slowly massage the other's now hardened erection, his cobalt eyes staring up into Dino's brown with a passionate fire.

"Are you ready now?" He asked, his voice coming out breathlessly as he panted for air while his fingers rubbed sensually against the underside of Dino's shaft.

* * *

When he looked at Kyouya again, his lover's cheeks were dusted with a soft blush. For a moment, the bronco thought he might have asked too much of the skylark, but then the other held out his hand to him and asked to get some. The way Kyouya looked at him as he said this, was utterly sexy and cute at the same time. Dino couldn't help himself; he swooped down to kiss his beautiful lover.

As his lips captured the skylark's, his hand squeezed some of the cool gel into the Japanese's open palm. His tongue entered Kyouya's mouth, seeking out its counterpart to enter into another passionate dance. The next moment, the cool, wet hand of his lover wrapped around his erection, making the blond growl excitedly into their kiss.

Kyouya's hand moved slowly up and down his length in a very sensual way. The rhythm of their tongue's tussle soon reflected the movement of said hand and Dino's hips matched the slow rhythm, too. He moaned softly into the mouth of his lover, showing the other one how much he enjoyed the attention. Just as expected, it didn't take long for him to grow hard with these tender caresses that Kyouya administered.

Once they parted for much needed breath, Dino's heart beat faster as he saw the look of passionate desire in his lover's eyes while he asked if he was ready.

"Oh yeah, more than ready," the bronco answered with a low, husky growl. "Turn around and get on your knees," he demanded then, as he got off his lover.

Kyouya didn't like facing him during sex too much and had always responded best to the doggy position. It made the mating feel more animalistic; bestial, like an instinct one was compelled to follow instead of something one yearned for. Dino wanted his lover to be as comfortable as possible tonight and enjoy what they did, so he suggested that position rather than abuse the skylark's mellow mood.

Once the Japanese was in position, the bronco moved in behind him. Spreading his lover's back cheeks with one hand, he positioned his cock with the other.

"Kyouya," Dino rasped the name with all the love and desire he felt for the other man as he slowly pushed into his damn-tight channel.

Incredible heat enveloped him, and he moaned deeply. As his head was swallowed by the skylark's tightness, the bronco bent over his tense lover. Just like himself, the other one wasn't prepared enough, and it was bound to hurt. Dino showered the skylark's back with sweet kisses then, his fingertips searching out the sensitive nipples of his lover and tenderly rubbing them as he slowly pushed in deeper.

* * *

Dino's response made Hibari more than ready for what was about to come. The other's low, rumbling voice demanded for him to get on his knees. Usually, such an action would be met with resistance, but the young skylark was so ready to be taken that he didn't even think twice before he turned around and presented himself to his mate, spreading his legs as far apart as was comfortable for him.

When Dino's warm hands grabbed hold of his backside, Hibari let out a shuddering gasp, his erection twitching with anticipation for what was to come as the blond don spread him. His whole body shook with need when his mate pressed the head of his cock against his entrance a few seconds later.

With a loving rasp of his name, Dino started to push into his opening, sending a burning pain throughout the stretching area. Hibari flinched a little at the sharp pain, letting out a light groan mixed with pleasure. Despite him knowing that he wasn't ready for the other, he truly didn't care about the pain that came with Dino connecting with him. He actually loved the slow burning sensation that spread throughout his insides and how it mixed with pleasurable friction with their connection. It made him feel more alive than battles ever seemed to do.

As Dino pushed further into him, the blond don started peppering kisses along his back, and Hibari tried to relax and let the other push into him more easily. Soon afterwards, Dino's fingers found his nipples, tweaking them and causing Hibari to gasp in pleasure. The blond continued to rub at his nipples and kiss and nip along his neck and back as he pushed further and further into him, light gasps emitting from Hibari's mouth as he was spread further apart.

Sooner than he expected, Dino was fully sheathed within him and both of them tried to catch their breath. The young Cloud Guardian felt Dino whisper his name lovingly into his ear as they breathed in unison, and another round of light kisses were traced along his ear and down to his back. Pleasurable warmth followed wherever Dino kissed him, causing Hibari to let out a light moan and his inner muscles to twitch impatiently around the other's member buried deep inside of him.

"Move." His words weren't a demand, but a light and breathless offering as he peered over his shoulder, his impassioned cobalt/violet eyes finding Dino's mesmerizing brown.

* * *

His tender ministrations seemed to work on the skylark, making him relax a little bit. Knowing what his lover really wanted from him, the blond don began to twirl the hardened peaks and mixed nips in with the kisses he spread over the neck and back. Dino had learned over the years that if his caresses were too tender, Kyouya felt like he was treating him like a sensitive weakling, or worse, like a woman. The other thing was that, to the both of them, slight pain was a major turn on. So, it came as no surprise to Dino when his lover gasped and moaned in pleasure as he handled him a little rougher.

Deeper and deeper the bronco inched into the other's intoxicating heat until he couldn't go any farther. The both of them panted heavily when they were fully connected once more. Again, Dino whispered the skylark's name with all the love he felt for him. As he allowed the Japanese time to adjust to him, his lips trailed kisses from Kyouya's ear, along his neck, and to his shoulder. When he felt the other's inner muscles ripple around his sensitive cock in response, Dino growled excitedly.

That was the moment that his lover's head turned around to look at him over his shoulder in the sexiest way, and tell him that he wanted him to love. Nothing could stop the bronco anymore then.

"As you wish," he rasped and rolled his hips to move deep inside his lover. "Damn...Kyouya...nothing feels like this."

Dino moaned in ecstasy at their perfect connection, at the tight heat that gripped him and sucked him inside. In a slow rhythm, he kept rolling his hips while he teased the skylark's nipples by tweaking them some more.

When Kyouya's hips moved against his in an attempt to speed him up, Dino bit his neck. His lover's cry sent new heat through the bronco's body. He pulled back then and snapped his hips the next second, burying himself as deep as possible once more. As he did so, the bronco felt a trickle of warm fluid run down the inside of his thigh, since the jerky movement diminished his control. Yet, the warm, sticky rivulet didn't feel revolting, but only reminded the blond don of the ecstasy his lover had bestowed upon him, and it made him want to do the same to him. Sucking at the red bite mark he had caused, Dino alternated then between rolling his hips and snapping them. Deliberately, he kept the pace slow. He wanted this moment to last and had no intention of speeding things up.

* * *

Right as his mate told him that he would do as he wished, Hibari felt Dino roll his hips, the angle causing the other to push deep, deep within him. A moan of mixed pleasure and pain joined with his lover's cry of ecstasy at the action, the friction and deep penetration making his insides shiver with need, but his inner walls burned since they weren't fully prepared. This feeling continued as Dino thrust slowly into him, the pain soon being replaced with pure pleasure as the delicious friction between their bodies erased everything else.

It was then that Hibari realized that his mate wasn't picking up the pace like he usually would. As he rolled his hips into him at a leisurely pace, he constantly tweaked his nipples, causing light gasps of desire to escape the skylark's lips. Even though the pace was slow, Dino was entering him so deeply…but he just wasn't used to this pace. Usually, their mating rituals would be so animalistic.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Hibari thrust backwards into Dino's hips, giving the other the silent plea to move faster, but, instead, Dino decided to take a page out of his own book and bit into his neck in denial. A cry of surprise fell from the startled Cloud Guardian's lips; a light sting spiking up where his lover had bit him, further igniting the fire within his groin.

As if that wasn't enough, he felt Dino snap his hips against his backside, penetrating him even deeper than before and with shocking force. Hibari cried out in ecstasy as he felt his lover barely brush against his prostate. Dino made sure to stay clear of the bundle of nerves afterwards, though, as he sucked on his neck and alternated between languid rolls, and ferocious snapping of his hips. Even with the alternations, the pace remained slow, which, under normal circumstances, Hibari would be driven into madness by. To the skylark's surprise, though, he found himself beginning to enjoy the attention. He had never felt such an intense, powerful penetration as he did in that moment. Since the pace was slow, his mind could actually focus on the actions instead of just the pleasure like he usually did. This only seemed to intensify the moment between him and his partner as their usually carnal mating ritual became rousingly sensual. Dino continued to roll and snap his hips at random, rarely brushing his prostate but never fully hitting it, while his fingers caressed his body, and the blond don's mouth lavished his skin with licks, nips and kisses. For such a slow act of passion, it completely took Hibari's breath away.

"What…are…you doing…to me…?" He gasped out between his lover's arousing movements. His whole body felt warm and tingly, his insides squirming in an impossibly good way with every movement Dino made within him. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire, and his heart felt like it was soaring, ready to take flight as the sensuality between them escalated to palpable levels. He almost felt boneless, like he usually would after post coitus, but he wasn't even close to that point yet. Instead of Dino's strange actions making him emotionally feel weak, they were making him feel physically weak, yet emotionally stronger. How was such a feat even possible?

Hibari let out a raucous cry of rapture when Dino thrust particularly hard into him the next second, his erection slamming dead center against his prostate and causing his inner muscles to spasm around his lover's cock in pleasure.

"Dino…" The dark-haired Japanese gasped out breathlessly, the intensity of the action almost making him speechless. "…How…?"

How did something he'd usually despise make him feel so good? How could it be making him feel so much better than their sex ever had before?

* * *

Kyouya's passionate cry when he brushed his lover's sweet spot, sent shivers down Dino's spine. To him, this situation between them was more than special; that he could make the cool, self-content skylark come undone in this way, and that he was able to see this side of him that no one else knew. And he loved the way Kyouya was responding tonight. The slow pace was contrary to their usual carnal pleasures. Slow loving was something the skylark usually despised as herbivorous.

Yet, tonight it was different. It was not only slow, but also deep and incredibly intense, which seemed to get to Kyouya in a special way. After that first try to speed things up, he submitted, and going by the constant stream of pleasured moans and ecstatic cries, he really enjoyed what was going on. As Dino nibbled and sucked at the nape of the Japanese's neck, he breathlessly asked what the Italian was doing to him. Snapping his hips again, the bronco buried himself deep, aiming for the skylark's prostate. Kyouya's pleasured cry felt even better to the blond don than the spasming muscles that rippled around his eager cock.

Obviously unable to speak in whole sentences or unable to form the question that was on his mind, the other one only asked him 'how' after gasping his name in the most erotic way. Dino could only guess at what the skylark really wanted to ask him, but taking into account his first question, he had an inkling. Still rolling his hips, he leaned over to his lover's ear.

"I'm making love to you," he whispered in a low voice. "It feels so good, because it's more than just physical...you feel my love for you."

Once again, Dino snapped his hips, aiming at the skylark's sweet spot and making him cry out in ecstasy. His arms wrapped around the other's chest then. Sitting back on his haunches, he pulled Kyouya along with him until the Japanese came to sit on him. Dino moaned against his ear as he held him tight.

"Feel me...feel my love for you," he rasped as he began to roll his hips again.

His hand reached up, cupping Kyouya's cheek to turn his face to the side. He captured his lover's lips in a languid, sensual kiss, as his second hand stroked slowly down the slender body until it wrapped around the other's dripping cock. Dino moved his hand then in the same, slow rhythm as his hips.

* * *

When Dino's low whispering breath hit his ear, the young skylark involuntarily shuddered and let out a pleasured moan at his lover's words. This was what making love was supposed to feel like? It was supposed to feel like their usual mating rituals but twice as powerful? If that was the case then…maybe loving someone wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It felt…It felt so good…

Hibari's thoughts were cemented in even more when Dino suddenly snapped his hips, his pulsating erection rubbing against his insides and hitting his prostate once more. A rapturous cry flew from his lips as his whole body trembled in pleasure, but Dino wasn't done with him yet. Before Hibari even knew it, he felt his mate's strong arms wrap around his torso and raise him up. In a matter of seconds he was sitting on Dino's cock, his back pressed into his lover's chest. Dino filled him even deeper than he had been before, the taller man's erection coming to rest directly against his prostate, causing Hibari to writhe and gasp in pleasure.

"D-Dino…." The lust-filled Cloud Guardian stuttered out in ecstasy as his lover rolled his hips again, his erection rubbing against his insides in the most pleasurably sensual way. When he felt Dino's hand on his cheek then, Hibari's mind was so clouded in pleasure that he could no longer think straight as Dino turned his head and took his lips in a lazy, sensual kiss. Their tongues rubbed together slowly, as Dino's hand traveled down his body until it came to rest around his cock. Hibari moaned ecstatically into Dino's mouth as he was attacked on all fronts, the other's hand moving up and down his shaft at the same pace he rolled into him with his hips and rubbed against his tongue. All too soon, though, Hibari had to part from his lover for breath. His breathing was starting to become uneven and hurried, even though their pace was so slow, and intense heat was starting to pool in his abdomen, making his toes curl.

Hibari leaned back completely against his partner then, his face turned to the side and nuzzling into Dino's neck as one of his hands came up and over the blond don's shoulder to comb through his golden hair. The Japanese's other hand came to rest against one of his lover's moving hips then, giving the skylark the perfect leverage he needed. With his fingernails digging into Dino's hip and scalp, Hibari started lifting his hips and pushing them down onto Dino's cock at the same pace the other thrust up into him, intensifying the friction between their bodies ten-fold. Pleasured gasps of the other's name left his lips with each thrust, mixing in with Dino's cries of ecstasy. Hibari never wanted this feeling between them to end; to get lost in the other's body like this…no…to get lost in his soul. He had never felt as connected to someone in both body and spirit as he did then, and he never wanted to lose that feeling now that he had it.

"Don't stop…" He panted out against Dino's neck even as he began to feel his abdominal muscles coil, his insides squirming in the most uncomfortably pleasurable way as his orgasm drew near. "Don't…stop..."

* * *

When their lips parted for much needed breath, Kyouya leaned back against him and his face actually buried itself against his neck. Dino moaned as the skylark nuzzled his skin in the most intimately cute gesture. The Japanese even went so far as to reach behind him to thread his nimble fingers in the bronco's hair. At the same time, the skylark's other hand took hold of his hip and gripped it tightly.

The next thing Dino knew, Kyouya lifted his hips and thrust back against him in perfect timing. His name tumbled in the sexiest way from his lover's lips, just as the Italian cried out in ecstasy. The feeling of their union had never been as intense as it was tonight. With the motions of the skylark's body, and the erotic scratching of his scalp, Dino had the hardest time to keep the slow rhythm they shared, yet he somehow felt he would desecrate their union if he sped up now and rammed himself into the skylark like usual.

That was when Kyouya gasped out that he shouldn't stop. How could he? Dino growled low in his throat, his hips rolling steadily.

"Never...I'll never...ever...stop," he moaned even as he knew they were both drawing to an end.

As his hand moved up and down the skylark's shaft then, his thumb swiped over the constantly dripping head again and again.

"Kyouya...my Kyouya...my love," Dino rasped breathlessly like a mantra as he felt the end coming closer with every rolling of his hips.

When the skylark lifted himself up again, Dino snapped his hips, hitting the other's prostate with precision. It was the last straw. Kyouya cried out in ecstasy and his cock pulsed in the blond don's hand. As the skylark spent his seed, his inner muscles spasmed like crazy around the bronco's cock. It was all the Italian needed. With a cry of his own, he flooded his lover's tight channel with his semen as his hips continued to roll underneath the Japanese.

As they both rode out the waves of their intense orgasm, Dino held Kyouya tightly to his chest, his lips kissing and sucking the long, creamy neck of the beautiful skylark.

* * *

His mate's answering call, telling him that he'd never stop, made Hibari moan with excitement as they continued to move together in perfect harmony. As Dino lovingly moved against him, his hand also continued to stroke the skylark's cock in sync with his thrusts. When Dino started to constantly rub the head of his erection, causing spasms of intense pleasure down his shaft and up his spine, mixing in with the deep, impassioned thrusts of his lover, Hibari knew he wasn't going to last too much longer.

By now his breathing was so erratic, and he felt so lightheaded from the mind-numbing pleasure along with his inability to breathe properly, that Hibari was beginning to wonder if he'd pass out before he could reach his completion. But as Dino started gasping out his name like a mantra, the very sound sending electrifying pleasure throughout his body as his lover moved within him, Hibari could feel his abdominal muscles tighten even more to the point that they would release any second like a pressed coil.

With his mate's voice echoing in his head, the other's whispers of love grasping at the Cloud Guardian's heart, Hibari lifted his hips one final time and slammed them down against his lover's hot, pulsating cock, just at the same time that Dino snapped his hips up into him, slamming squarely against his prostate.

White fire ignited in Hibari's blood and coursed throughout his whole body, enshrouding his eyes as his abdominal muscles released the tension built within them. Hibari came long and hard, his warm semen splashing against Dino's hand as his inner muscles spasmed uncontrollably around his lover's shaft, screams of ecstasy escaping his lips with each spasm. The blond don came inside of him mere seconds later, his hips continuing to slap against his backside as he filled him with his hot seed, filling him to the brim. As they rode out their intense orgasms, Hibari could feel Dino kissing and sucking the skin along his neck as he continued to thrust into him.

By the time they both calmed down, Hibari was completely boneless. He had absolutely no energy left as he slumped back against Dino's sweaty chest, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides and his head laid back on the taller man's shoulder, his nose brushing against the other's neck. Their bodies were still connected in the most intimate way, and Hibari could distinctively feel every breath his lover took as they both gasped for breath, their breathing in unison. Dino's strong arms still encircled his torso, keeping the skylark in his sitting position and sending comforting warmth to the exhausted Cloud Guardian's body.

Before Hibari could so much as succumb to the sleep nipping at his eyelids, he felt a soft, gentle kiss placed against his lips. Out of instinct, the Japanese pressed his lips back against his lover's, but there was hardly any energy behind it. Dino seemed to catch on that Hibari had little to no fight left in him, because the older man parted from his lips just as quickly as he had seized them, and warm, loving brown eyes were staring down into his tired blue.

"Tired…" Hibari mumbled out exhaustedly as he stared up at his lover. He truly was surprised that he was even awake at that moment. Not only had he instigated two very passionate mating sessions between him and his partner, but he had been on the receiving end of one of the most intense sexual experiences he had ever had. His body was more than ready for sleep.

* * *

Absolutely boneless, the skylark's body sank against his. Dino sighed with a deep satisfaction and ceased the last bits of movement underneath his younger lover. Turning his head to the side, he captured Kyouya's lips in a sweet kiss. Although the other one reacted to the touch, it was in a slow, almost sluggish way. Dino separated their lips after a short moment and looked into the skylark's eyes. Even before Kyouya told him, the blond realized that his lover's eyes were glazed and only half lidded, and not in the sexy kind of way, but in the utterly tired way.

With a tender smile, Dino nodded. He understood only too well. Keeping a tight hold on the skylark, he slowly laid both of them down on the bed, making sure he staid buried inside his lover's body. Tenderly, he kissed beneath the other's ear.

"Sleep, Kyouya. I'm here. I'll always be here for you..." He whispered against the Japanese's skin close to his ear, and only belatedly he added even softer, "...my love."

For a little while longer, Dino lay awake, softly stroking the sleeping skylark in his arms. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening, and he wanted to enjoy this feeling for as long as he could. A major change had happened in their relationship and it was a change for the better. Dino didn't know for how long his Kyouya would remain as open to his tenderness as he had been since his arrival, but no matter what changed in that regard, the promise, no—_**the demand**_ of his lover that they would stay together until the end was the most important factor to him. There were no rings, no ceremony, and certainly no priest to bless their communion and, most likely, he would never hear Kyouya say the L-word either, but all that didn't matter. To Dino, the words (and the actions even more so) that had passed between them tonight were as holy of a ceremony as any priest could ever come up with, and just as meaningful and binding. Kyouya was his and he was Kyouya's in this life, and if there was another life after this, he would fight just as hard as in this one to make the skylark his again. With these thoughts making him smile in the most satisfied way, Dino finally fell asleep, too.


End file.
